Façade
by Seressoth
Summary: Original discontinued. Story to be revised and rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Façade   
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!  
**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke was eight, and Uchiha Itachi was thirteen the day it happened. The Uchiha family supposedly murdered by a trusted family friend. Eight years later, Sasuke and Itachi return to Konoha after having lived somewhere else after the massacre, the woman who adopted them having gone to Russia for some time. Unforeseen events will take place and change certain things very rapidly. All is not as it seems when their mother returns from Russia, bearing a gift for Sasuke and something else no one ever knew about. She has lied to protect them, and she will continue to do so; for the lives of her precious people depend on her being able to hide what she does from them and ultimately keeping them safe from the evil that is known as Orochimaru.

**Itachi**: Wh-**  
Dream**: Don't. Ask.  
**Itachi**: I just-  
**Dream**: No.  
**Itachi**: You don't even know what I was going to say.  
**Dream**: Is it about this story?  
**Itachi**: Uh...  
**Dream**: That's what I thought.  
**Naruto**: Why'd you make a high school fic?  
**Dream**: God damn it you little bastard. I said not to ask.  
**Naruto**: I didn't know!  
**Dream**: Fucking whatever. If it'll make you shut up I'll tell you.  
**Naruto**: Okay!  
**Itachi**: So why?  
**Dream**: Because I can. -Walks away-  
**Itachi**: What the hell?  
**Sasuke**: She's an idiot. I swear.  
**Itachi**: -Looks at Sasuke- Idiot. You don't even know what you're like in this story.  
**Sasuke**: And you do?  
**Itachi**: Yes. Unlike you I already read it. Anyways. Warnings and disclaimer.

**Warnings**: OOC-ness will be a natural occurrence throughout the story. Deal with it. n-n  
**Disclaimer**: You should be glad I don't own it. o.o Seriously. I could think of some really stupid shit to do with the characters.

**Chapter 1  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

Sasuke muttered something under his breath, dark eyes shifting back and forth from his brother to staring outside at the passing buildings. The day had finally come. They were returning to Konoha. He didn't want to be here. There were to many bad memories.

Itachi had told him they wouldn't be living in the old mansion. His aniki had had enough insight to know that it would cause a relapse in his ototo. He wanted to avoid that. He had seen his parents murdered before his eyes. The boy himself had been injured and would have died had Itachi not gotten home only moments before, finding the killer attacking his brother. He had managed to knock the man out and call the police, holding his crying brother as they waited.

The man was serving a life sentence in prison with no chance of parole. They had left Konoha three months later with their guardian. A half Russian half Japanese woman named Sakaye Usami. She had been a long time friend of the family.

Sasuke had been eight at the time, and Itachi thirteen.

That day Itachi had been out with one of his friends. The authorities commented that what he had done to a man nearly twice his size was amazing. The older Uchiha had smiled vaguely, but said nothing in return. Three hours later, Sakaye had arrived. Sakaye had turned twenty three that year. At the reading of the Uchiha's will, it had been requested that she be made their legal guardian. The request had gone through and it had become official. She and Itachi had agreed it would be good to get Sasuke away from the city they had called home their entire lives.

She had taken them to Yuki, the city they had lived in for the past eight years. Sasuke was sixteen now, and Sakaye had had to return to Russia to take care of certain matters. She couldn't take Sasuke with her, so she and Itachi decided that the sixteen year old would live with his twenty one year old brother who was currently attending Konoha's most prestigious college. He had a big enough apartment for them to share, and he had no roommate. The older Uchiha preferred being alone.

Itachi and Sakaye knew he didn't want to be here, but it couldn't be helped. Sakaye wouldn't be returning for at least four months and he couldn't continue his education in country where he didn't understand the language. He had never asked his guardian to teach him. She would have had he been willing to learn like Itachi had. But as it went, it would have been hard to find a tutor for the young Uchiha, and Sakaye wasn't trusting enough to leave him alone for long periods of time with a stranger. She wouldn't have ever allowed that. She knew he would be safe with Itachi. Itachi would ensure nothing would happen to him.

She had promised to return in about four months. Sasuke was holding her to that promise. She had laughed and hugged him before hugging Itachi, kissing them both on the cheek and grabbing her carry on bags and heading off to board her plane.

Over the years, Sakaye had become his surrogate mother. It had only been a few days and he desperately wanted her back. When Itachi had left for college, she was the only one he had left, excluding the times Itachi came to visit and the few times they went to Russia to see Sakaye's Nana. He loved the old Russian woman like she was his own grandmother. She was funny when she wanted to be, and she always gave him presents when he went to see her.

"Itachi," Sasuke said quietly, staring out the window.

"What is it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why couldn't I go with okasan?"

Itachi sighed. "You know well enough she would have if she could, but it wasn't an option. She wouldn't have been able to find a tutor she could trust, and she doesn't like leaving you alone with strangers. We both know how you are."

"I know," he muttered. "But I miss her."

"I do too, but we can't change things."

"Why'd she go anyways?"

Itachi shrugged. "Not sure," he replied honestly. "She wouldn't tell me anything. Said we'd talk about it when she got back."

"Oh. Okay then."

He looked down at his lap as Itachi pulled up to the gates of Konoha High School.

"Want me to come in with you?" he asked, shifting the gear into park.

Sasuke nodded. He didn't like going to new places without someone he could trust. This is why he never had friends. He couldn't trust easily. The man that had murdered his parents had been a friend of the family as well. He'd known him his entire life. He never would have expected a man he could trust so much to turn on them like he had.

Itachi turned off the car, opened his door and got out, Sasuke following suit, grabbing his backpack from the back seat. Itachi came around the side and smiled at his brother, walking with him through the gates and towards the main building.

Sasuke watched the ground as he walked. He didn't have to look up to know they were being watched by the other students. But it didn't matter. He wouldn't associate with anyone. He never did. Back in Yuki, he had never even tried to make friends. He pushed everyone way. Sakaye and Itachi had tried, but their attempts were fruitless. Sasuke simply did not want to be around other people. He couldn't trust him.

"By the way, how's that drawing coming along?"

"Huh? Oh. I finished it yesterday."

"Really? Can I see it later."

"Um. Yeah. Okay," Sasuke mumbled his reply.

Itachi simply smiled. Drawing had become his thing after the incident. It helped him show Sakaye and Itachi how he was feeling when he couldn't get it out through words. He was good.

"Ah, excuse me," Itachi said, stopping a passing student. "Could you tell me where the main office is?"

"Yeah. If you go straight ahead into this building and go right, it's the first door on the left I think. There's a sign on the door. You can't miss it," the boy replied.

"Thank you," Itachi replied, resuming the walk to the building, Sasuke at his side.

Itachi entered the building, Sasuke following and the two went right, Itachi looking for the correct door. The boy had been right. The first door on the left had the words Main Office printed on the glass. He opened the door and ushered Sasuke inside. The younger brunet hesitantly entered, eyes taking in everything he could see. He didn't say anything as his brother approached a secretary, a smile on his face.

"Hello," he said politely. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, and this is my brother Uchiha Sasuke. He's start school here today."

"Oh! It's very nice to meet you, Uchiha-san,"the woman said, smiling up at him. "Let me get Shizune. She'll get him his schedule."

Itachi nodded and watched as the woman hurried away. He turned and knelt in front of Sasuke who had by then taken a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Sasuke," he said softly. "Sasuke look at me."

Sasuke did, dark eyes meeting equally dark eyes.

"I want you to promise me you won't say anything mean to anyone. If you have to, just don't talk to anyone. I'll speak to your teachers if you want me to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, aniki," he said quietly, nodding his head. He when to obey his brother. He would get in trouble with the older Uchiha if he found out, and Sasuke knew he would. He and Sakaye always found out.

"Do you want me to speak to your teachers?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"Alright."

"Ah! You must be Uchiha-san," a young black haired woman said, approaching them with a smile on her face. "I was expecting to see Usami-san, but I guess she's busy today?"

"She's in Russia," Itachi said. "I came instead. If I might ask, can I get an additional copy of Sasuke's schedule? I need to speak with all of his teachers about a few issues before I go."

"What might that be?"

Itachi pulled her away from Sasuke.

"You know about what happened eight years ago right?"

Shizune nodded.

"Since then, all he's done is push people away. He gets in trouble when he does certain things. I made him promise not to, and I know he will. But I feel his teachers need to know if they try and call on him. I'm going to assume he won't speak or allow anyone to speak top him today."

"Oh my," she said. "I understand. I'll get you one. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing else really. That's all. If you need to, you may tell the principal as well. She might want to know."

Shizune nodded. "I'll do that. Do you want me to show you both to his first class? I believe the teacher is there already."

"That would be nice," he said.

"Alright," she said. "I'll be right back with the schedules. I won't be but a moment!" She hurried away to print them off.

Itachi returned to his brother's side, watching as the pencil flew across the paper, small parts becoming more detailed as he added to them. A few minutes later, Shizune reappeared, schedules in hand. She handed one to Itachi, and one to Sasuke.

"Come along then," she said, watching as Sasuke hurriedly closed his sketchbook and packed it away, standing to follow the other two out back into the hallway.

"Shizune-san, do you have a last name?"

Shizune laughed. "Yes. I suppose you wouldn't know it since Suzume-san never calls me by it. I'm Hanakazari Shizune. Everyone calls me Shizune though."

"Ah," Itachi replied, nodding as followed her around a corner going left.

"Here it is. Class One A. This will be his homeroom," she said, sliding the door open. "Umino-san, are you in here? Oh good lord Kakashi. Stop that and get out. I need to speak with Iruka. Go back to your own classroom."

They heard someone grumbling before a silver haired man passed them and walked away, heading further down the hallway.

"Hatake Kakashi," she said with a sigh. "He'll be Sasuke's literature teacher."

Itachi nodded, following the woman into the room.

"Good morning, Shizune," the brunet said cheerfully, rising from his seat behind a desk in the corner. "Ah is that the new student I was told about?"

"Yes," Shizune replied.

"If you want, you can take the seat in the back by the window. It's the only one not taken."

Sasuke nodded and headed back, taking a seat and pulling his sketchbook back out.

"Umino Iruka," Itachi said. "My name is Itachi. I'm Sasuke's older brother."

"Nice to meet you," Iruka replied, shaking the offered hand.

"There are a few things I need to tell you before I go. You remember the incident eight years ago correct?"

Iruka nodded, much like Shizune had.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Shizune-san. He pushes people away. He's been known to cause trouble when he people he doesn't know or like start bothering him. If that happens, I need to be informed immediately. I'd like to also ask you not to force him to speak or call on him to. When he doesn't speak, he draws. I advise you also to please let him do it. It's the only way he can get out what he can't say himself."

"I see," Iruka said. "Thank you for telling me. I'll try and make sure no one bothers him then. I wouldn't want something happening."

Itachi smiled. "Thank you," he replied. "I must get going. I have to speak with his other teachers."

"I could do that for you," Iruka offered.

"Oh, no I don't want to trouble you with it."

"It's no problem. You're attending KU right? Sakaye told me."

"You know her?"

"Yes. We went to high school together. She never told me anything about either of you. Only that eight years ago she was moving away."

Itachi nodded. "Are there any other teachers here she knows?"

"Quite a few actually. The man who was just here also knows her, as well as Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Anko-sensei."

"You know what's creepy?" Itachi said with a smirk, looking down at the paper in his hand.

"Huh? What?"

"He has all five of them as teachers. I get the feeling she arranged for this to happen. I suppose she trusts all of you enough to watch over him for us since we can't exactly be here and go to school with him."

"Maybe," Iruka said with a small laugh.

"You were all friends in high school?"

"Yes. Kind of figured. You know, I think I heard her once, talking on the phone with Hatake a few years ago. She never mentioned anyone though."

Iruka laughed. "I guess she wouldn't. She never even told her parents she was friends with us. Never found out why. Where is she anyways?"

"Russia."

"Ah. Any reason why?"

"She never said, only that we'd talk when she got back."

Iruka nodded. "Oh. School is about to start. The students will start piling in soon."

As if on queue, students started walking through the open door, occupying empty seats. Several stared at the silent Uchiha in the back corner, hand flying across the paper once more to continue whatever it was he was drawing. He paid no one any attention.

"I need to get going," Itachi said. "My class starts in an hour."

Iruka nodded. "Goodbye."

Itachi nodded. "I need to tell Sasuke something first before I go. Goodbye."

Itachi turned and made his way to the back of the classroom, students getting out of his way as he passed. He crouched down beside the Sasuke, the boys pencil dropping onto the book as he listened to his brother.

"I won't ask you to, but you can trust your teachers. Okasan knows all of them and trusts them very much. Umino-sensei told me all of them were friends back in high school. So if you ever need help, I want you to go to them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, aniki," Sasuke replied, not looking at his brother as the older Uchiha rose to his feet.

"I'll see you when you get home. Be good, ototo," he said, ruffling his dark hair before turning and walking through the door at the back of the classroom, joining Shizune as the pair made their way back to main entrance.

"I'll keep an eye on him as well if you like," Shizune offered.

"Thank you. It would be appreciated," Itachi said, smiling at the woman and bowing slightly. He turned and left, pulling his keys from his pocket as he approached his car. Sasuke was in good hands now. His teachers could be trusted if Sakaye trusted them. He knew she had good judgment.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Facade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!  
**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke was eight, and Uchiha Itachi was thirteen the day it happened. The Uchiha family supposedly murdered by a trusted family friend. Eight years later, Sasuke and Itachi return to Konoha after having lived somewhere else after the massacre, the woman who adopted them having gone to Russia for some time. Unforeseen events will take place and change certain things very rapidly. All is not as it seems when their mother returns from Russia, bearing a gift for Sasuke and something else no one ever knew about. She has lied to protect them, and she will continue to do so; for the lives of her precious people depend on her being able to hide what she does from them and ultimately keeping them safe from the evil that is known as Orochimaru.

**Dream**: So anyways... the plot bunnies have taken this story farther ahead then what I've currently written. Huzzah right? Of course.  
**Sasuke**: What are you babbling about now?  
**Dream**: Your death.  
**Sasuke**: Oh ok- wait what?!  
**Dream**: -Laughs-  
**Itachi**: Foolish ototo.  
**Sasuke**: Shut up Itachi.  
**Itachi**: -Smirks-  
**Dream**: Right... I'll be over there. -Sidles away-  
**Naruto**: You know, I like this Sasuke.  
**Itachi**: You actually read it?  
**Naruto**: Uh huh. Not bad either. This'll be more fun than the normal emo teme. More closed off and he pushes harder.  
**Sasuke**: -Blinks-  
**Dream**: That sounded dirty. Naruto you pervert.  
**Naruto**: Huh? What'd I say?  
**Dream**: -Sniggers- Ok. Answering reviews, warnings and disclaimer. Enjoy.

**Anon**: If it had been Kakashi, I doubt the plot would work the way I want it to. But with Sasuke, what happened that day changed him a lot. He's got lots and lots of issues he has to deal with because of it. So while it may seem that way now, it will all change. How and when, can't say for sure. Actually I can, I'm just not going to say anything cause that wouldn't be fun.

**PIIR-Pierrot**: I know right? Fanfiction. net readers don't seem to be very faithful. Dx I'll get people who add my stories to their favorites or alert lists, but they don't review. And thank you. As far as this story goes, I have almost all of it planned out so I know exactly where it's going. Har har har. Ah but never fear. I can multitask. n-n Working on five stories at one time is easy for me to handle, because I know exactly what I'm doing with each of them and I don't get confused. So never fear. This one will be updated in a timely manner. Probably. x3

**Warnings**: Uh... there's not much to really be warned about. o-o;  
**Disclaimer**: You should be glad I don't own it. o.o Seriously. I could think of some really stupid shit to do with the characters. 

**Chapter 2  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

"Class. I'd like you all to say hello to your new classmate, Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno-san. Yamanaka-san. Sit down. I do not want to tell you again. Sasuke, would you like to say anything?"

Sasuke lifted his head and stared at the scarred man, looking back down at his sketchbook, flipping to a blank page and sketching out the word no in capital letters. He lifted it and showed the man. Iruka nodded and didn't say anything.

"Alright then. Girls! Sit down and leave Uchiha-san alone! I am sure he does not want either of you bothering him."

The girls sulked and went back to their seats, both looking back several times to stare at the now drawing Sasuke. He had gone back to what he was doing.

Iruka sighed. "That goes for the rest of you. If he doesn't want to talk to you, please leave him alone."

"Yes, sensei," the class said, all of them turning to look at the man.

Sasuke had flipped back to the next page, erased the no and wrote out a thank you, showing the man before going back to what he was doing before anyone could notice. He already knew what his brother had told the man. He really did appreciate it.

Iruka smiled and went on with what he was supposed to be doing. Several minutes later the bell rang, signaling the end of the homeroom period.

"Ah, Uchiha-san may I have a quick word with you?" Iruka said as the other students grabbed their belongings and began heading out to their first class.

Sasuke approached him, sketchbook in hand, backpack on his back. Iruka looked around to make sure no one would hear them.

"You're brother explained a few things to me about you, and I understand what he meant. Your guardian, myself and most of your teachers were all good friends back in high school. I want you to know that you can trust us. Well, most of us anyways. I don't recommend ever going to Hatake-sensei unless absolutely necessary. He's not exactly helpful.

"I won't completely ask you to trust us, but I want you to know that you can come to us if any time if you ever need something. Understand?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Aniki said the same thing"

Iruka smiled.

"Did aniki ask you to tell them about me as well?"

"I offered to do it for him since he had to get to school. I hope it's alright with you that I do it."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's fine. It's not something I can do myself."

Iruka nodded. "Let me see your schedule so I know who to talk to."

Sasuke nodded and pulled the sheet of paper of his sketchbook, handing it over to the man. Iruka looked it over and nodded at all of the names. Sakaye had arranged this. He was sure of it. Every single person listed was a friend of hers, and she obviously trusted all of them enough to do this for he.

Iruka smiled. "I figured as much she would do this."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"All of your teachers, including myself, are good friends with Sakaye. We all teach the subjects you were taking at your last school. I had feeling she would make sure you had us as your teachers. She planned this all out."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah well. That just makes this easier right?"

Sasuke shrugged again and nodded. "I suppose so. She wouldn't let me have just anyone as a teacher. Back at my last school she personally spoke to every single teacher I could have possibly had. She knows how I am."

Iruka nodded. "Well, let's go then. I'd like to speak with your next teacher before class starts."

Sasuke nodded and followed the man out, taking the schedule back from him and tucking it into his sketchbook. They walked in silence, passing students making their way to their classes. Some would stop and stare for a moment at the new student before going on.

Iruka stopped at a door and slid it open. "Asuma," he said, stepping into the half filled room.

"Good morning, Iruka," the man said, turning to look at them, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Iruka sighed at the sight of the cancer stick but said nothing about it. "Asuma, this is Uchiha Sasuke. The new student."

"Oh? Well nice to meet you then. Sarutobi Asuma."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So what's up, Iruka? Any particular reason you came with him?"

"Yes actually. I met his brother this morning, and he told me a few things his teachers should know."

"Is that so? Alright then. Sasuke why don't you take a seat? I think the back one by the window is still vacant."

Sasuke shrugged and moved away towards it, avoiding contact with the other students in the room.

"So what should I know?"

"Ah, I'll tell you what his brother told me. I'm sure he would have told us the same thing if he had the time. But apparently the incident eight years ago changed him quite a bit. He pushes people away, and I guess he's been known to cause problems when other students bother him and don't stop. I don't know what happens, but his brother said if anything does happen to contact him immediately. Ah. Also, he said not to call on Sasuke or force him to speak. And if he starts drawing, his brother said to let him do it. I guess it's his way of communicating when he can't say something."

Asuma nodded. "Interesting kid."

"Oh, and did you know Sakaye is apparently his guardian?"

"Eh? Really? Then how come she couldn't come talk to us today?"

"Apparently she's in Russia. No idea what for though. But I was looking at Sasuke's schedule and I found it rather interesting that every single teacher he has, knows Sakaye as well."

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah. It's a weird coincidence that almost all of us became teachers at the same high school we went to. I'm guessing she did this for a reason. Possibly because he has some trust issues. I'm assuming so anyways."

"You're probably right. She wouldn't get all of us as his teachers unless she had a reason to do so."

Iruka nodded. "Well I need to get going. I offered to tell the others."

Asuma grinned. "See ya then," he said, waving slightly as the scarred brunet left his classroom.

Iruka nodded and left, heading back to his own classroom to give his students a study period while he spoke to the others that would be Sasuke's teachers.

Asuma watched with slight amusement at the twitching he could see in the young Uchiha's eyebrow. Sakura and Ino were bothering him again.

"Ladies," he said over the noise of the students. "Leave the new student alone. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate the two of you trying to flirt with him. Besides, he's probably gay," he joked, grinning at Sasuke. He'd find out later it was night wise to joke about Uchiha Sasuke's sexuality.

At the end of the class, Sasuke approached his desk and handed him a rather remarkable sketch. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was the main subject, he would have commented on it. All he did was stare at a picture of his gruesome death as Sasuke walked out of the class, smirking triumphantly.

"Not to self,"Asuma muttered, shoving the sketch into a drawer.. "Don't joke around about Uchiha's."

Sasuke found that he had obtained pretty much the same seat in every class. He was always in the back row. Most of his classes he was by the window, and one of them he was a few desks away, seated between a guy who for the most part was sleeping the entire time and a kid who was snacking all through class. Neither bothered him and he vaguely paid attention to the lesson as he drew. He could multi task quite easily. He'd done it at his last school, and he was doing it now. He usually remembered everything the teachers said and wrote it all down once he got home. No one ever said anything about it so it didn't really matter.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Sasuke had successfully distanced himself from almost everyone his age. Older students didn't really care enough to come up to him. Well, not with the way he would glare at them.

He had asked Umino-sensei if it was allowed to sit on the roof during lunch. The man had said yes and shown him the way, also telling him a few other students were usually up there as well. Sasuke nodded and said it would be fine so long as they didn't bother him.

Iruka left him at the door leading outside to the roof. Sasuke pushed it open, glancing around the immediate area finding a group on the other side directly in front of the door. He stepped out, closed the door behind him and went to the side of the roof, moving to a corner behind the door. He hoped they wouldn't bother him.

He pulled off his backpack and sat down and leaned against the concrete ledge. He pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil, about to continue his drawing when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Without bothering to look at the caller I.D. he answered in.

"Hello?"

"_How are you doing?"_

"Okasan!" Sasuke exclaimed, sketchbook falling forgotten to the ground from his hands.

"_Hey there kiddo,"_ Sakaye said. _"How are you holding up?"_

"I'm okay," he said quietly. "The teachers are nice and no one is bothering me."

Sakaye laughed. _"That's good. When do you have Kakashi?"_

"So he was right. You did plan this out."

"_Who was right? Wait. Let me guess. Iruka?"_

"Yeah."

"_I thought so. But yes I did plan this out. When I found out most of my old friends were teachers that high school we all went together with, I found it rather convenient. I'm comfortable leaving you to them because I know I can trust them. Besides. Kurenai and Anko can do what I can't since I'm not there." _There was a pause before Sasuke heard her swearing. _"Shit. Hon I gotta go. Tell Kakashi he still owes me three thousand USD. He'll know why. And tell him if I don't get it when I get back, I'm adding all the interest I was nice enough to not add over the years. I'll talk to you soon. Love ya Sasuke."_

"Okay. Bye okasan."

Sasuke pulled the phone away and pushed end, smirking as he pocketed it. He wondered how the man would react.

He was about to start his drawing when the phone started vibrating again. He checked the id this time and laugh.

"Yeah?"

"_Tell him it has to be cash. One hundred dollar bills."_

Sasuke laughed and nodded. "I'll be sure to tell him," he said. "Goodbye, okasan."

"_Bye Sasuke. Tell Itachi I said hi for me kay?"_

"You got it," Sasuke said with a grin, hanging up and pocketing the phone once more. He picked up his sketchbook and grabbed a pencil, resuming his newest sketch.

"Hey isn't that the new kid?" the blond haired, blue eyed girl asked, eying the dark haired boy on the other side of the roof.

"Yeah," the pink haired girl said. "Should we go talk to him?"

"I wouldn't," said the dozing brunet sitting on the floor.

"And why not, Shikamaru?" the blond asked.

"Because Umino-sensei said not to bother him. There's obviously a reason for it. All of the other teachers said the same thing."

"Well, there's no teachers here now. It's fine. Come one forehead girl."

"Shut up, Ino-pig," the other girl replied, getting up to follow Ino.

The rest of the group watched Sakura and Ino walk towards the dark haired boy.

"Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke ignored her.

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke ignored her as well.

"So where are you from?"

Apparently they didn't know about what had happened eight years ago, so they probably didn't know who he was. He supposed not many kids would know, but that was for the best.

"Yuki," he muttered, not looking up as he continued drawing.

"Really? That's awesome," Sakura said. "I've always wanted to go."

"So why don't you, and leave me lone while you're at it. You're annoying and I don't like you."

"We're just trying to be nice."

"I don't care. Go away."

Sakura and Ino sighed. "Fine," they both muttered, turning and storming back to the group.

"He's a jerk," Ino said.

"He's probably just scared of you, Ino-pig," Sakura said, looking at her friend.

"I told you not to bother him," Shikamaru muttered, slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"And where are you going?" Ino growled.

"To prove a point."

The brunet lazily walked over to where Sasuke was sitting, not saying a word as he sat down on the concrete ledge, staring up at the sky.

"What now?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said. "Just proving a point."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, mildly curious.

"Those two girls, Sakura and Ino, are rather troublesome," Shikamaru replied, avoiding the question entirely.

"Hn."

Neither said anything as Sasuke continued drawing, and Shikamaru continued staring at the sky, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor next to Sasuke, still looking up.

"Proved your point yet?"

Shikamaru looked over at the girls out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, but it's to troublesome to go back over there. Mind if I stay?"

"No. Go ahead," Sasuke said, grabbing his eraser to remove something.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the lunch period, neither saying a word to the other. Sasuke didn't mind the fact that this boy had come over. He knew what he was trying to do, and the Uchiha found it amusing. He liked this quiet kid. Better than the two ugly hags trying to get into his pants, that was for sure.

"See ya," Shikamaru said as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, getting up and going back to his friends to grab his backpack.

Sasuke didn't move as he continued his drawing. He didn't want to go to his next class. Apparently he had pretty much the same schedule as everyone else in his homeroom, aside from his art class. The two hags would be there and they would probably bother him again.

He set down his pencil and pulled out his phone, hitting the speed dial for Itachi's phone.

"_Sasuke? Is something wrong?"_

"Aniki," he replied quietly. "Please come take me home."

"_Sasuke what's wrong?"_

Sasuke lowered his head, drawing his knees up to his chest. "These two girls are making me uncomfortable. They're in almost every class and they ignore the teachers and keep bothering me. I don't want something to happen."

"_Alright. I'll come get you. Just go to your next class and I'll be there as soon as I can okay?"_

"Okay," Sasuke muttered, ending the call and tucking it back into his pocket.

He watched out of the corner of his as the other students left, the two girls giving him looks that made him shudder. Shikamaru just shrugged and followed his friends back inside. He waited until they were all gone before packing his things away and following them back down to the first floor to go to his next class. He knew Itachi would be there soon. All he had to do was wait.

_-_

Itachi sighed as he excused himself from class, apologizing to the professor as he grabbed his things and left. He'd had a feeling something like this would happen. Sasuke was scared. It wasn't unusual. The younger Uchiha didn't like being around people he didn't know, especially two girls trying to shamelessly flirt with him. He had major trust issues and those girls were only making it worse by doing that.

He headed out to the parking lot and pulled his keys from his pocket, pushing the small unlock button on the plastic attachment. He stepped up to the black car and pulled open the driver side door, throwing his backpack into the back seat before climbing in. He sorely wished it was Sakaye doing this instead of him. She knew how to deal with his ototo a lot better than he did.

Back in Yukigakure, she'd always been the one to take care of everything. To both brothers, she had become their mother after their real one had been killed, but she was always needed more by the insecure Sasuke. She always knew how to make everything better. Itachi didn't have that ability.

He sighed as he started the car and pulled out of the space, going on to pull out into the street and drive back to the high school. He thought about calling the school to let them know he was taking Sasuke home, but he figured it would be better idea to tell Shizune and have her come with him to the classroom. It wasn't like he knew where it was anyways.

He sighed again as he pulled up to the school, opting to go to the parking lot this time. He figured he might be a bit longer than last time. He parked in the first available car, turned it off, grabbed his keys and climbed out, closing the door behind him. No students were milling about this time. They must all be in class.

He headed towards the main building, running a hand through his hair as he stepped up to the door, pulling it open and stepping inside. He turned and headed for the main office, pulling that door open and stepping inside, eyes landing on the secretary named Suzume.

"Where's Shizune-san?" he asked, approaching the dark haired woman sitting at the desk.

"Hm? Oh. She's in her office. I'll get her for you," she said, smiling up at Itachi.

Itachi nodded and watched as she rose and went through the door behind her. She returned a few minutes later and sat back down, Shizune coming through the door after her.

"Uchiha-san?" What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke called me."

"Eh? May I ask why?"

"He wants to go home," he replied. "Apparently two female students won't stop bothering him and it's making him uncomfortable. He's afraid he might do something."

"I see," Shizune said. "I'll take you to his class then so you can get him. Who does he have now?"

Itachi pulled the schedule from his pocket and looked at it. "Shiranui Genma," he replied, pocketing the schedule.

Shizune nodded. "This way then," she said, walking out of the office heading down the hallway, passing several classrooms. She stopped near the end of the hallway and slid open the door. "Good afternoon Shiranui-sensei," Shizune said, stepping into the room.

Itachi stood in the doorway, scanning the room for his ototo.

"What can I do for you?" Genma asked, looking from Shizune to Itachi.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Shizune said.

Somewhere at the back of the room Sasuke's head shot up, staring straight at his brother. He quickly shoved his things into his backpack and rose from his seat, making his way up to the front of the class.

"Where's he going?" Genma asked, watching the dark haired student approach the taller dark haired male in the doorway.

"Home," Shizune said. "He's not feeling well."

Sasuke practically latched onto his brother as soon as he reached him, burying his face against his arm. Itachi patted his head and pulled him out of the room.

"Any homework assignments?" Shizune asked.

Genma nodded dumbly and pulled a folder out of his desk, grabbing one of the sheets and handing it to her. "Due Wednesday," he said.

Shizune nodded and took it, stepping out and sliding the door shut. She handed the sheet to Itachi and followed the two brothers back to the main entrance of the building. Itachi turned his head to look at her, mouthing a thank you before opening the door and pulling Sasuke out, heading for the parking lot. Shizune smiled in return and waved as she watched them go.

_-_

"I didn't think Uchiha could move that fast," a blond haired male said, leaning to his left a little.

"He was eager to get out of here," Shikamaru said.

"Why?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Mendokusai," he muttered. "Do you ever remember hearing about the Uchiha massacre about eight years ago?"

"Vaguely."

"Well apparently Sasuke and his brother were the only ones left alive. They say it was a miracle Sasuke was even still alive. He was in the room when the guy killed his parents. They also said that the guy that did it was supposed to have a very very good friend of the family, and he never said why he did it. But after the brothers moved away from Konoha with some woman.

"I'm guessing that the reason the teachers are telling us not to bother him is because he has problems being around other people and feels uncomfortable. Sakura and Ino obviously don't care enough to respect his wishes and made it worse. He probably called his brother right after I left to come and get him. After what happened he probably has major trust issues, and all of the teachers know about it. I find it odd that aside from the fact that we have almost all of the same classes together, all of his teachers are good friends with each other, so whoever his 'mom' is arranged it so that he had them instead of someone she doesn't know."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Naruto. Now shut up so I can go back to sleep."

Naruto grinned and shifted back to sit up and resume listening to Genma's boring lecture. He was teaching basic anatomy to the freshman and the man himself found it extremely boring. He'd much rather talk about certain other parts of the human body just to embarrass his students.

"Think I should talk to him tomorrow?" Naruto asked about fifteen minutes later, poking the Nara in the ribs.

"Do what you want. Just don't piss him off."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and nodded. He supposed he could try.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Sasuke**: I fucking hate you.  
**Dream**: I love you to.  
**Sasuke**: You enjoy torturing me don't you.  
**Dream**: Do you even have to ask?  
**Sasuke**: -Glares at her before storming away-  
**Dream**: -Sniggers at looks at Naruto before saying "dramatically"- Go to him. He needs you.  
**Naruto**: -Laughs and runs after Sasuke-  
**Itachi**: You are kind of being mean to him. Did you really have to do that this chapter?  
**Dream**: Uh huh.  
**Itachi**: Why?  
**Dream**: Couldn't be helped. Besides. It's moving the story along the way I want it to so deal with it. n-n  
**Itachi**: -Sighs and shakes his head- He's going to kill you one of these days.  
**Dream**: Yeah probably. Oh well. Warnings and disclaimer. Enjoy! And dear god please review fanfiction. net readers. I'm begging you!

**lexjamandme**: -Sniggers- Just see what I did in this chapter. XD I think I'm trying to make him worse before things turn around. Did it work? Sure hope it did. But damn are these first chapters moving fast. xD Like seriously what the hell. xD

**Warnings**: Mmm. I said some things in Russian but I've got the translation at the end... And what else... Oh! Sasuke break down! That should be fun right?  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation. If I did there would be more man sex.

**Chapter 3  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

The following morning Sasuke was seated at the back of the room, drawing away and ignoring everyone around him.

"Yamanaka back to your seat or it's detention for you!" Iruka said loudly over the dull chattering of his students.

"I was going to talk to Sakura though, Iruka-sensei," she replied, turning to look at the man from where she stood.

"Haruno sits behind you. Go back to your seat. Now."

Ino mumbled something and turned around, going back to her seat.

"I've told you this once before, and I will only say it once more. To all of you. Refrain from bothering Uchiha Sasuke. I will not tolerate it if I find you are doing so."

"What the hell is it about Uchiha that has all the teachers protecting him?" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

Said brunet only shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but it might have something to do with his mother. Probably."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Now shut up so I can go back to sleep."

Naruto grinned and rose from his seat, glancing warily at Iruka as he made his way to the back corner near the window. When Iruka didn't say anything, he grinned triumphantly inward and sat down in the vacant seat in front of Sasuke's desk, turning to so he could could lean against the wall. For a few minutes he sat in silence, watching Sasuke.

"Wow," he said. "You're good. Who is that?"

"My okasan," Sasuke replied, grabbing his eraser and removing some lines from the sheet.

"She's beautiful."

Sasuke nodded as he resumed drawing, setting the the eraser aside.

"Is she your real mom?"

Sasuke shook his head. "My biological mother died when I was eight."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know." Well. That was a lie. No one could really forget about what had happened to the Uchiha family eight years ago. They'd been betrayed by a family friend, and everyone but two young boys had been murdered.

"Don't lie," Sasuke murmured. "Everyone knows what happened. How could they not?"

"Sorry," Naruto grumbled. "I didn't want to bring up any painful memories."

Sasuke looked up at him, his hand stopping. He shook his head slowly. "It's not that they're really painful anymore, I just don't like to remember them. It hurts to think about what happened."

Naruto nodded, deciding firmly to get the Uchiha's mind off of that particular subject. "So what's she like?" he asked, gesturing at the sketch.

Sasuke looked down and frowned. "She's nice once you get to know her."

"Eh?"

Sasuke looked up at the blond again. "Ah. She's usually a bit cruel to people when she first meets them. Well. Actually only when I'm around. She doesn't trust other people being around me."

"Ah. Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean," Naruto said, scowling at him. Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

"Um. This might be a bit personal but ah... Do you have trust issues?"

Sasuke stared at him before looking down. "Ever since that day I've always found it hard to let myself trust anyone, or let anyone else get close to me. Okasan and aniki are the only ones I believe I can really trust, because I know they won't hurt me. Okasan knows this and she does everything she can to protect me."

Naruto nodded. "Hey. Um. I was only wondering, but would you like to hang out with me and my friends at lunch today?"

Sasuke hesitated before looking away. "I don't know," he whispered. "I mean I saw you yesterday with all of your friends, and I don't feel comfortable in large groups."

Naruto nodded. "Well then how about just me? They'll understand. Probably."

Sasuke didn't look at him. He refused to lift his head. Pale fingers clenched the dark blue sweatshirt he was wearing, hands lifting to tug at the strings. "I-I'll think about it," he replied.

"Okay. Just let me know before lunch period okay?"

Sasuke nodded and continued fiddling with the strings, dark eyes watching as the blond walked away from him.

_'What the hell?'_ he asked himself, turning back to the sketch of his mother. What had prompted him to actually even speak to the blond? He looked down at his desk, tuning out the sound of the bell. Around him his classmates were gathering their things and leaving.

Only when he noticed Iruka standing by his desk did he realize he was alone.

"Sasuke?" is something wrong? Naruto didn't upset you did he?"

Sasuke looked up at the man and shook his head. "No nothing like that. I was just thinking and I spaced out."

"Ah. Okay then. You should get to class though okay?"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his things, pushing his sketchbook into his backpack. He rose from the chair and quickly left, not looking back.

"So nice of you to join us," Asuma said as Sasuke slid the door open and stepped inside.

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "I figured I might as well grace you with my presence today as well."

Asuma laughed as the pale teen made his way to the back of the class towards the window. Class would begin in a few minutes. As he took his seat, he realized that Shikamaru and Naruto had taken the seats beside and in front of him. Shikamaru was sleeping and Naruto was speaking animatedly with his friends. Apparently they had taken it upon themselves to claim that corner and surround the Uchiha, protecting him from the inevitable.

He didn't have to look up when the voices suddenly stopped to know something was happening.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Naruto asked bitterly, glaring at the pink haired menace known as Haruno Sakura,

"None of your business, Uzumaki," she spat back at him.

Believe it or not, once upon a time Naruto and Sakura had been good friends. They'd had a falling out in eighth grade. Naruto had remained friends with Ino, who unlike Sakura hadn't taken it upon herself to willingly attempt to vie for the Uchiha's attention. She may have wanted to get to know him yes, but she wasn't interested in the way Sakura was and she was already spoken for. It was all Sakura, pushing her to do things that she didn't want to do and getting on Sasuke's bad side.

At the moment though, Sakura was on her own. Ino was speaking with her boyfriend. One of those other believe or not moments. Her boyfriend was the black hole also known as Akimichi Choji, who mind you, was munching away with a bag of chips in his hand.

"If you're over here it is my business," Naruto growled.

"Shut up, Naruto," she replied, stepping over his raised leg. She stood beside Sasuke's desk, smiling down at him. She couldn't see the look on his face, nor did she see the knowing look he gave the blond in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei told you to stop bothering him."

"No he told Ino-pig that. Besides. I'm not bothering him."

"We both know he really meant you, forehead-girl. Iruka-sensei knows I wouldn't mindlessly hit on someone when I'm already taken."

"Then why'd you tell him you were going to talk to me, huh?"

"First name that popped into my head."

"Whatever," she said, turning back to Sasuke.

"Sakura, leave him alone," Naruto said. "He doesn't want you bothering him. Just go away."

"Shut up!" she growled, lifting a hand to hit the blond.

"Haruno! Outside, now!" Asuma said loudly over the dull hum of his students voices.

Sakura froze, hand halfway to Naruto. When she didn't move the man spoke again.

"I said now."

Sakura hurried to obey. She scurried past Sasuke, nearly tripping over her feet to get out into the hallway through the back door. Asuma left through the door at the front of the class, the door slamming shut behind him. The class watched through the windows as the teacher approached Sakura and started berating her, though they had no idea what he was saying. The voices were muffled somewhat.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said, turning in his seat to face the Uchiha.

"What?"

"Where is your mom? How come your brother was here instead of her yesterday?"

"She's in Russia," he replied, pulling his sketchbook and a pencil from his backpack and setting them on the desk.

"Why?"

Sasuke shrugged as he flipped to the page, continuing Sakaye's image. "She didn't say why she was going."

"Oh. Does she know people there?"

"She has relatives living in Russia."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "She's half Russian, so it would make sense for her to have relatives there. Her mother was Russian and came to Japan during her college years. I think that's how it went anyways. I can't remember."

"That's cool. So do you know Russian?"

"A little. I never really had any interest in learning. My brother speaks it fluently though."

"That's awesome," the brunette sitting in front of Naruto said.

Sasuke only shrugged. "I suppose."

"So when is she coming back?" Naruto asked, ignoring his friends outburst.

"She promised to be home before Christmas."

"Have you ever been to Russia?"

Sasuke nodded. "Several times. After we moved she took us there on many occasions. She'd take us to visit her grandmother most of the time."

Sasuke's hand froze when a sudden realization hit him, eyes widening. _'Can't be,'_ he told himself. _'She visits Nana more than anyone. She wouldn't go for so long if something wasn't wrong!'_

"Бабушка(1)," he whispered, leaving the others confused. "Бабушка," he said again, his hand suddenly leaving the desk, the pencil rolling off the desk. He pulled out the black cell phone, flipping it open as his thumb searched for the right speed dial. He held it to his ear when it started ringing.

"_Sasuke? Honey shouldn't you be in class? Is something wrong?"_

"Бабушка," he said quietly.

"_Oh god. Honey you-"_

"What's wrong with her?" he managed to say, interrupting her.

"_I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to be sad."_

"Please tell me," he begged, needing to know.

"Sweetie. Nana's dieingi."

"No," he whispered. "It's not true. Please don't lie to me, okasan. She can't be dieing."

"_I'm so sorry honey,"_ Sakaye was saying, her words going unheard as Sasuke dropped the phone and buried his face in his hands.

He didn't want it to be true. It couldn't possibly be true. She had to be lying. Nana couldn't leave them.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke answer me honey. Please say something!"_

When Sasuke didn't move to pick up the phone, Naruto grabbed it and put it to his ear. "Usami-san?"

"_Who is this?"_

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's classmate."

"_What's he doing?"_

"He's just sitting there. His face is covered by his hands and... shit. He just started crying." Naruto moved from his seat and went to Sasuke's side, arms wrapping around the shaking teen.

"_Fuck," _Sakaye swore. _"Tell someone to get Umino and have him contact Itachi. He'll know what to do."_

Naruto looked up. "Kiba, go get Iruka-sensei."

"Huh? Why?" Kiba asked.

"Just do it!" he snapped, head turning back to Sasuke.

Kiba nodded and bolted from his seat to get out of the room.

"What's going on?" Asuma said, having seen Kiba leaving the class room.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "We were talking and all of a sudden out of nowhere he calls someone."

"Give me the phone."

Naruto handed it over quickly.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"_Asuma?"_

Asuma paused. "Saka? What did you tell him? The kid's freaking out here."

Sakaye sighed. _"I told him the truth."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_My grandmother is dieing. He called me and demanded to know if the reason I'm Russia is because of her."_

Asuma sighed. "I can't believe it."

"_How do you think I feel? You're not the one sitting next to a woman you've known for thirty one years and there's nothing you can do to help her. He wasn't supposed to know until I got back home. I wasn't going to tell him until then."_

"Naruto take him outside," Asuma said to the blond. "Saka, what do you plan to do now?"

Sakaye sighed. _"I wish I could go back to Japan right now, but I can't. I've got to much to do still."_

"Like what?"

"_What do you think?"_

Asuma sighed again and watched as the blond pulled the silent Uchiha from his seat and dragged him out into the hallway. He turned around and watched Iruka approaching, following Kiba. He scratched his chin and followed them out, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Sakaye? What are we supposed to do?"

When she didn't respond, he shrugged helplessly and handed the phone over to Iruka. The brunet put it to his ear, listening to the muffled voices in the background. He couldn't understand what they were saying, so he remained silent.

"_Asuma?"_

"No."

"_Iruka. Shit hold on."_

Iruka heard more muffled voices, a dim beeping sound echoing through the line.

"_Give the phone to Sasuke."_

"Why?"

"_Just do it will you? Nana wants to talk to him."_

"Alright," Iruka said, pulling the phone away and approaching Sasuke, holding the phone out to him. When he didn't take it, Naruto grabbed it from him and held it to the Uchiha's ear.

He choked back a sob when he heard her voice coming through the line, Sakaye's voice in the background translating the Russian words being said to him.

"_Моя мало Sasuke. Я знаю, что это трудно для Вас, но мое время медленно подходит к концу, и. Мне хотелось бы видеть вас в последний раз, но я знаю, он будет разорвать свое сердце, чтобы увидеть дорогие старые бабушки, как этот. было мое пожелание, чтобы вы не пришла. Но мой дорогой мальчик, я один последний подарок для вас. Ваша мать будет, когда она возвращается к вам. Я люблю тебя, Sasuke. Я люблю Вас и Itachi это очень много. Он грустно мне знать, я больше не попасть на ваши улыбающиеся лица, но не забывайте, я всегда буду следить за вами__.(2)"_

Tears were streaming down his face as he pulled his head away from Naruto's hand and the phone he held. He sank out of the blond's grasp to the floor, thin arms wrapping tightly around his body as he sobbed. He could feel those arms around him again, but he didn't care. He was losing his Nana. He couldn't lose her too. It was to much. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, tears still finding their way out to rush down his cheeks, pooling by his chin and dripping onto his thighs.

He didn't move when a swear echoed loudly from the phone. Naruto's thumb had pressed against the speaker button. Sakaye's voice could be heard, yelling something in Russian as other voices joined hers, the sound of a flat lining monitor heard beneath her voice. They could all hear the choked back sobs from the woman still on the phone, he voice screaming for them to do something, or they thought so anyways.

Sasuke's body trembled in Naruto's arms as he was racked with sobs, the tears coming full force from his eyes in an endless stream. How could this have happened?

"_Бабушка!"_ Sakaye screamed. _"Бабушка нет! Не! Вы не можете!(3)"_

Silence. Silence followed her outburst. They could hear her muffled sobs as she desperately tried to collect herself.

"_She's gone,"_ Sakaye murmured. _"She's really gone."_ There was a pause as someone said something. Sakaye cried and replied.

"_Sasuke?"_she whispered. _"Nana's gone. I'm sorry sweetheart."_

No one moved for what seemed the longest time until Iruka's shaking hand reached for the phone, taking it from the unmoving Naruto still holding onto the sobbing Uchiha.

"Sakaye? What do I do?"

"_Call Itachi. Please. He needs his brother now more than ever. Tell him for me what happened. I... I have calls to make. Inform Tsunade he'll be going home."_

"I understand. Goodbye Saka."

"_Goodbye Ruka."_

He listened as the call ended, the annoying tone sounding in his ear before he pushed end, his fingers moving to locate the contact list and Itachi's phone number.

"Take him to the office, Naruto," Iruka said. "Kiba get his things."

The two boys nodded, Kiba hurrying into the classroom to grab the Uchiha's things while Naruto slowly coaxed Sasuke to his feet.

"_Hello?"_

"Itachi-san?"

Itachi paused. _"Umino-sensei?"_

"Yes. I'm afraid you need to come to the school and get Sasuke."

"_What happened?"_

"I don't know all of the details, but... Sakaye's grandmother she... she just passed away. We heard everything over the speaker."

Itachi sighed heavily. _"I was afraid her trip would be something like this. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me."_

"Of course," Iruka said, walking behind the slow moving teens towards the main office. He would need to tell Tsunade what happened.

"_See ya,"_ Itachi muttered, ending the call.

_-_

"What are you saying, Sakaye?"

"_What do you think I'm saying? If that bastard finds out my grandmother died, he'll know I'm not in Japan with boys. You know damn well he wants to finish them off."_

"So what the hell am I supposed to do, huh?"

"_Call Zabuza."_

"What? Why?"

"_Because he's still my partner, and he'll know what to do. I have to tie up some loose ends before I can go back to Japan. I'll do what I can to shorten the time, but I can't guarantee anything. You have to keep them safe."_

"I know that," Tsunade growled into the phone. "I'll never let that bastard get them. Not after all of things he's done. Why haven't you guys caught him yet?"

"_Because he's one slippery bastard. Every fucking time we get close enough to apprehending him, he slips out of our grasp and gets away. All of this god damn evidence we have isn't doing us any good. When I get back, we're taking it up a notch."_

"What are you planning, Sakaye?"

"_You know I can't tell you. You're no longer one of my superiors, so I can't involve you. Only Jiraiya."_

"Maybe I'll just get the information from him."

"_You know he won't tell you. He may be the unofficial leader, but like the rest of us he's sworn to secrecy. Please don't ask anything of him. Just keep my boys safe. And call Yuri for me."_

"Why?"

"_Remember what I told you about wanting to have a child of my own?"_

"Of course I remember."

"_Yuri agreed to be a surrogate carrier since I no longer have the option of having children myself. I can't take the time off, and my life is always in danger. Hell I'm surprised I'm even still alive now."_

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Alright. I'll call her. Any idea who the father is going to be?"

"_Of course, but that's a secret."_

"Come on tell me!"

"_No way!"_

"Why not?"

"_Because I don't want you to know."_

"Tch fine. Be that way," Tsunade grumbled, reaching for an unlabeled bottle sitting on her desk. "Come back soon. Sasuke needs you. I already know that."

"_I know,"_ Sakaye said._ "I'll be home as soon as possible."_

"Good," Tsunade said, taking a drink from the bottle. "See you then."

"_See ya," _Sakaye said, both women ending the call at the same time someone knocked on the door to Tsunade's office.

"Come in," Tsunade said. "What can I do for you Umino-san?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Uchiha Sasuke is going home for the rest of the day."

"Why?"

"He um... he found out his grandmother died."

Tsunade nodded sadly. She already knew of course, but that didn't mean she was going to say anything. "Give me a moment and I'll be right out."

"Eh? Why?"

"I have to speak with his brother when he arrives."

Iruka nodded and turned to go, closing the door behind him. Tsunade sighed heavily and took another drink from the bottle before hiding it from Shizune. She couldn't have the woman finding out she'd been drinking at school. Wouldn't turn into a situation in her favor.

"Jesus Sakaye. Get this shit over with already," she grumbled, picking up her cell phone sitting on the left side of the desk, thumb moving to dial Yuri's number and tell her the news.

"Hello Yuri," Tsunade said, rising from her seat and moving around the desk to the door.

"_Eh?__Sanada-__sa__n?"_

"Usami wanted me to call you and tell you she wants to go through with it," she replied, opening the door and leaving her office.

"_Ah. Ok then. Tell her to call me as soon as she can okay?"_

"I have to ask though. Do you know who it is?"

"_I have an idea, but I can't tell you."_

"Why not? I promise I won't tell her I know."

Yuri laughed. _"She'll find out and you know it. I'd rather not be killed before I can make her wish come true. I'll be seeing you Sanada."_ The call abruptly ended, the dial tone sounding in Tsunade's ear before she snapped it closed.

She muttered something under her breath as she passed the empty desks, most of the teachers either in their classrooms or bothering some teacher or other. She found Sasuke and Naruto sitting by the door leading out to the hallway. The black haired student hunched over in the blonds arms not moving aside from the occasional shaking of his shoulders. She sighed softly and moved past them, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway to wait for Itachi. She needed to speak with him.

**TBC...**

(1) "Grandmother."

(2) "My little Sasuke. I know this is hard for you to accept, but my time is slowly coming to and end. I wish I could see you one last time, but I know it would break your heart to see your dear old grandmother like this. it was my wish that you did not come. But my dear boy, I have one last gift for you. Your mother will have it when she returns to you. I love you, Sasuke. I love both you and Itachi so very much. It saddens me to know I will no longer get to see your smiling face, but remember I will always be watching over you."

(3) "Grandmother! Grandmother no! Don't go! You can't!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note**: The first several chapters will probably move pretty fast. A lot will happen and a lot will change in a very short amount of time. I'm doing this on purpose so don't bother bitching at me about how you don't like that it's moving so fast and everything is changing just like -snaps her fingers- that. I don't give a fuck.

Please also note: I hate fanfiction. net because it forced me to do all the code by hand so it would look ok. Dx -Stabs ff- It like... squished the story together into a massive wall of text. Like wtf dude.

**Title**: Another  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: I swear I'm having so much fucking fun screwing with Sasuke's personality. oO  
**Sasuke**: I despise you.  
**Dream**: I love you to.  
**Sasuke**: Bitch.  
**Itachi**: Ototo shut up.  
**Sasuke**: Fuck you. You're not the one she's fucking with.  
**Itachi**: She likes me more.  
**Dream & Naruto**: -Eating popcorn as they watch the brothers-  
**Sasuke**: That's not the point! She's making me look weak!  
**Itachi**: Grow up Sasuke. Seriously. You're starting to annoy me.  
**Sasuke**: I hate you too. -Storms off once again-  
**Dream**: This just gets more and more entertaining as it goes on.  
**Itachi**: When are you going to stop?  
**Dream**: I ono. Chapter 6?  
**Itachi**: -Sighs- Whatever. Warnings and disclaimer.  
**Naruto**: -Goes after Sasuke-  
**Dream**: Oh yeah, don't complain about how I use a certain thing. o.O I felt like it so fuck you.

**Jadejj**: n-n You all get updates every 8 days or so. x3 That soon enough for ya? xD Seeing as how my other two stories are like... updated whenever the hell I feel like updating them.

**lexjamandme**: Mhm. She's got loads of secrets. x3 Mm I do believe you get to learn a couple things about her. -nods-

**XZanayu**: Mm yes yes good indeed. Well here's your update. xD Enjoy. 

**Warnings**: Yay for uncontrollable clinging! D It's all in good fun. Yeah there's not much you need to be warned about. xD  
**Disclaimer**: I secretly obtained the rights to Itachi. Kishimoto-san still hasn't found out about it so don't tell kay? I don't want to die just yet.

**Chapter 4**  
_- - - - - - - - - - _

Itachi sighed heavily as he stepped out of Tsunade's office. She had asked him about things he already knew, and what a day this was turning out to. When Sakaye had announced she was going to Russia for a few months, he had figured someone was dieing, most likely her grandmother. He was saddened by it, but not as much as Sakaye or Sasuke. He'd loved the old woman yes, but only so much.

He lifted his head and looked at Sasuke, still sitting in the hard plastic chair with a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him. He looked behind him and Tsunade nodded. He sighed again as he moved forward, kneeling in front of his brother on the tiled floor.

"Sasuke?" he said quietly. "Come on Sasuke. Let's go home."

The only movement that came from the boy was when he suddenly pulled away from the blond and launched himself at his brother, burying his face in his chest. Itachi sighed and wrapped his arms around his little brother, trying to comfort him in some way. He could feel Sasuke's body shaking with silent sobs.

Slowly he rose to his feet, pulling the younger Uchiha with him. "Get his things for me?" he asked, slowly leading the teen to the door Iruka was holding open for them.

"Naruto," Tsunade said when the two were out, Kiba having gone with them holding Sasuke's bag.

"Yeah, baa-chan?"

"Go with him."

"Huh? Why?"

"Itachi can't stay home, and he doesn't want Sasuke to be alone. You'll be excused from all of your classes. Get your things and meet me int the parking lot. Itachi already agreed to let you go with them."

Naruto nodded and left the room, heading back to Sarutobi-sensei's classroom to grab his things.

Tsunade left the office, heading outside to the parking lot to speak with Itachi once more before he left. The things they had talked about were still buzzing around in her mind.

She found Kiba standing outside the black car, watching Itachi coax his brother to get into the backseat without him. It seemed to be a rather painful process as the black haired youth had rather firmly latched onto his brother and was refusing to let go.

"Thank you, Inuzuka. Please return to class."

"Huh? You sure."

"Positive. Naruto is going to go with them. Itachi doesn't want to leave his brother alone. He has to go back to school. He can't afford to miss his classes."

"So not fair," Kiba grumbled, handing the blonde woman Sasuke's backpack as Itachi had yet to take it.

Tsunade smiled as she watched the brunet walk back towards the main building.

"Damn it," Itachi swore. "Come on Sasuke. Please just get in."

Sasuke's response was simply to cling tighter, if it was even possible anyways, to his older brother. He didn't want to lost him too.

Tsunade's head turned as she heard the panting blond come up to her.

"Looks like fun," he said, grinning at her.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and took the blond's backpack. "Go help him will you?"

Naruto nodded and approached the two, touching Itachi's shoulder to alert him that he was there. Itachi lifted his head and stared at him for a moment, stopping in trying to get Sasuke into the damn car. The somehow managed to switch places so instead of Itachi he was clinging to, it was Naruto. How they managed, no one can really say. Sasuke had seemed to have a death grip on Itachi and hadn't looked even remotely close to letting go. So far Sasuke hadn't noticed the transition, only know that whoever was holding him wasn't trying to get away from him anymore.

Naruto shrugged and smiled softly and the relieved elder Uchiha brother as he managed to get into the car, pulling Sasuke in with him; Itachi closing the door when they were safely inside. Tsunade sighed and followed Itachi to the trunk as he popped it open, lifting it so she could put the two backpacks inside with his own.

"I'll never know how he does it," Itachi said.

"What do you mean?"

"That Naruto kid. I seriously would have thought Sasuke would realize it wasn't mean and shove him away. He's never even tried to get close to anyone after it happened. It's strange, but welcoming. As long as that kid is trustworthy, I don't think I'll mind him being around Sasuke. Might be good for him."

Tsunade smiled. "I assure you that Naruto is very trustworthy. Almost everyone his age likes him, and a lot of the upperclassmen like him as well. He's hard to hate. Just like his father."

Itachi nodded. "Well I'll trust you then," he said. "If she didn't trust you, then neither would I. Maybe coming back here was for the best."

"Maybe," Tsunade said. "He may eventually move past that event and move on with his life. We can hope he will anyways. I want to see that kid get better. Sakaye used to always talk about the two of you. She even said she was there when you were born, and you were the most adorable baby she'd ever seen."

Itachi laughed. "She would say that," he replied. "I've known her my entire life. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Tsunade looked at him and smiled. "Something about you Uchiha's clearly attracts her."

Itachi shrugged. "Before her family died, they were wonderful people. My parents were lucky to have been friends with them."

"I know what you mean. Her mother was the seriously the sweetest person I had ever meant."

"She was," Itachi said, nodding. "It's a shame they had to die like they did. Same way my parents died."

Tsunade nodded sadly. "I remember that day all to well. Found her in tears standing over the body of the man that had done it. She'd gotten home and called out to her parents. She'd known they would both be home, and when they didn't respond she'd gone to their room. She went into a rage and grabbed something, I forget what it was, and attacked the guy. She came so close to killing him. Judge ruled it self defense, and the guy got life with no chance of parole. Sakaye wanted him executed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The day they died... it was her birthday. Just turned sixteen and she comes home to find her parents dead. There was supposed to be a huge sweet sixteen party for her."

"I remember that," Itachi said. "My mother had told me she'd invited us to the party.

Tsunade nodded. "A lot of their business partner were supposed to attend as well. Most of them had kids her age and they were all pretty good friends. Even her friends from school were supposed to have gone."

"I barely remember it, but those next several days were horrible," Itachi said thoughtfully. "My mother had brought her to our house and she'd refused to leave the room they'd given her. She barely ate and she didn't talk to anyone. I had a hard time getting into her room, but I did find a way."

"Yeah?"

"I was worried. I wanted to see if she was alright. There was a lock on the door and she had the only key. I'd tried doing that thing with the credit card, didn't work. Next I tried to pick the lock. That still didn't work. I tried several other things I barely remember, but what I do remember well is the last thing. I sat outside her door crying and saying she didn't love me anymore. She opened the door in a heartbeat and pulled me in."

Tsunade laughed, and Itachi chuckled. "Always knew she had a soft spot for you," she said, still laughing.

Itachi shrugged. "I am grateful it was her we got to live with when my parents died. Anyone else and Sasuke would be a lot worse than he is now probably."

Tsunade nodded. "You're both lucky though it was her and no one else. If it wasn't for her, the two of you wouldn't be alive. You know that."

"Unfortunately I do," Itachi muttered. "But why did she hide it from me?"

"Because as a member of ANBU, she cannot reveal anything relating to it to you. If certain people knew who you were living with, you'd be a target in no time, not that you aren't already, but an easier one than you are now. She won't ever risk your lives for anything. You're to important to her."

Itachi nodded and moved around to the driver's side of the car. "I know," he said quietly, opening the door. "You won't tell her I know will you?"

Tsunade smiled and shook her head. "You think I have a death wish?"

Itachi grinned and shrugged. "See ya," he said, sliding into the seat and closing the door.

_-_

The drive to the apartment was more or less uneventful. Itachi would look at the two teens through the rear view mirror, and Sasuke would still be clinging to the blond kid known as Uzumaki Naruto. Two days and Sasuke has a friend? That was certainly a miracle in itself. He'd actually let someone get close to him. If it weren't for the current situation, it would be cause for celebration, but there would be none. Not with the passing of Sakaye's grandmother anyways. May she rest in peace, Itachi thought, pulling into the underground parking garage of the impressive apartment building they currently called home. Sakaye would probably buy a house when she got back. She never did like living in apartments. Always complained they were to small and cramped whenever she and Sasuke would visit him.

He pulled into the assigned space and shut off the car, pulling the key from the ignition and pocketing them, popping the trunk open and opening his door to get out. He opened one of the back doors and helped Naruto get Sasuke out of the car, going around to grab the boys' backpacks from the trunk. Naruto had begun maneuvering Sasuke towards the elevator some distance away. Itachi joined them after closing the trunk and locking the car.

"I want to thank you for doing this," Itachi said as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"It's no problem," Naruto said. "Baa-chan said you have to go back to school, and I wouldn't want him to be alone either. And besides. I don't think he wants to let go of me."

Itachi smiled. "You'll probably be the first real friend he's had in years if he allows it."

"Yeah? That's cool."

Itachi shrugged and held the door as Naruto slowly led Sasuke inside the car, joining him when they were in and pressing the button for the eighth floor. Wouldn't you know it, it was the top floor.

"So has he always been closed off since it happened?"

"Pretty much,"Itachi replied. "It used to be worse than this. Before he started drawing he'd ignore almost everyone. There were days where he wouldn't look at either myself or Sakaye, much less speak to us. Other days he'd stay locked up in his room. He only got better when Sakaye started getting mad at him. He probably knew he was being stupid and he didn't want to make Sakaye mad. She's the only parental figure he's got left. He doesn't want to ruin that by losing her."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I've gotten my dad pretty mad at me sometimes. I wasn't always a good kid."

Itachi shrugged. "I never had the chance to be bad. Sakaye was always there. She didn't trust many people. Didn't want to many people getting close to us of she didn't like them. Back in Yuki I didn't have many friends, and I was a lot more open than Sasuke. Whenever I'd bring a friend home to meet her, all hell usually broke loose. She'd start questioning them like there was no tomorrow. Most of the kids freaked out and high-tailed it out of the house. Most never spoke to me again. The few that did hang around took it all in stride, like they'd seen her kind of person before you know? They knew she wasn't someone to cross."

Naruto nodded. "I hope she likes me then if I get to meet her."

"I'm sure she will. If she knew what Sasuke was doing, she'd welcome you with open arms."

Naruto laughed as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at the top floor of the building. The blond blinked when he realized there was only one door down the very short hallway.

"Holy shit," he said. "You have the entire floor to yourself?"

Itachi nodded. "I like my privacy, and neighbors can be annoying. It's better this way anyways," he replied as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket, flipping through them to locate the one that would open his apartment door. Shouldering the bags, he kept the elevator door open so Naruto and Sasuke could get out without it closing on them. He walked past them and quickly opened the door, holding it open as well as he dropped the bags inside and out of the way, toeing off his shoes for the time being.

Naruto paused inside the door to removing his as well, Itachi kneeling down to remove Sasuke's since the younger Uchiha didn't exactly seem inclined to do it for himself.

"Make yourself at home," Itachi said, closing the door and walking away, probably to find something.

Naruto moved forward, his eyes taking in the spacious apartment. He found the living room, eyes wide as he stared the flat screen TV sitting in the middle of the room. How the hell did they even get it into the damn place? It's at least sixty freaking inches! he thought, half dragging Sasuke towards the couch to hopefully remove the boy and stop him from killing him. His damn grip was way to tight for Naruto's liking.

Itachi returned a few moments later and smirked when he found Naruto with his predicament. Dislodging a distraught Sasuke was not an easy task. He sighed and shook his head as he set something down and walked towards the two.

"Hey Sasuke," he said softly. "Sasuke we're home. You can let go of Naruto now. He won't leave you. You can trust me." He smiled when Sasuke moved, one eye coming into view to stare at him. "Come on Sasuke. You might kill him if you don't let go. I think he's turning blue." Itachi looked up at Naruto. "Yep. He's blue alright. You're choking the life out of him. He's fading away."

Naruto played along, taking choking breaths to try and convince Sasuke he was having trouble breathing. The result was what Itachi had been hoping for. Sasuke's grip had lessened considerably on the blond, allowing Naruto to pull free and gently push Sasuke down onto the very comfortable couch. When he was down, Sasuke immediately fell on his side and curled into a ball, pulling his knees up to his chest and holding them there.

"He'll probably remain in that spot for about an hour, so you can just leave him there for now. Watch TV if you want, but do not leave the room. He'll go searching for you if you do, and when he finds you he'll cling to you again. So just make sure you remain where he can see you. He needs to be reassured that he isn't alone."

Naruto nodded. "I got it."

"Right. Kitchen is through there, and the bathroom is the second door on the left. First one is a closet. Cleaning supplies and the like mostly."

"Kay. When will you be back?"

"Probably around seven or eight I think. If I'm not back by seven, you can either make him something to eat or call for take out. There' some money on the counter by the sink in the kitchen to pay for it."

"Okay," Naruto replied, watching Itachi walk away from him, picking up a small box.

The elder Uchiha paused a moment, looking at the couch before sighing and disappearing in then entryway, pulling his shoes back on and leaving the apartment.

_-_

An hour later, Naruto was sitting curled up on a wide chair watching TV. He glanced over at Sasuke to find him in the same position he'd started in. The blond couldn't really believe there was someone this insecure. Sasuke had so many problems he didn't know where to start. It was just so strange to him. Sasuke pushed people away, he kept to himself, he didn't even try to make friends, hell he didn't speak to anyone unless they spoke first. He could go on, but he noticed Sasuke was starting to move.

Naruto turned from the TV and watched as Sasuke slowly uncurled and pushed himself up, dark eyes down and staring at the floor.

"Hey," Naruto say quietly, still watching him.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered in reply.

"How are you feeling?" the blond asked cautiously, hoping the other wouldn't react badly.

"I don't know. It's just hard accepting it."

Naruto nodded. "I know how you feel."

Sasuke looked up at him, eying him curiously.

Naruto shrugged. "When I was little I had this cousin I really liked. We used to play together all of the time. His mom would bring him over and we'd go crazy and annoy the hell out of our parents. When I was six him and his mom were in a car accident. He didn't make it. I was depressed for days."

"I-"

"Don't say it," Naruto said, interrupting him. "It won't change anything, and I've gotten over it. I lost my best friend, but I moved on. I knew I had to. Moping around and being depressed wasn't going to bring him back."

Sasuke looked away at that moment.

"I'll always miss him," Naruto continued, "and I'll never forget him. My dad told me that as long as I keep the memory of him alive, he'll never really be gone. All of the good times we had together is what keeps in my mind."

Sasuke sighed softly. "You're weird," he muttered.

Naruto laughed and shrugged, rising from his seat to join Sasuke on the couch. The other teen stiffened slightly when Naruto sat down close to him.

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Your mom's grandmother. What was she like?"

"She was nice, funny, caring. Whenever we visited her she'd always give me and Itachi little gifts. A few years ago she gave me a figurine of a Borzoi. I still have it."

"Borzoi? What's that?"

"It's a breed of dog."

"Cool. What do they do?"

"They were bred and used for coursing small game over open terrain, and they rely on sight rather than sound. It's rather fascinating to actually watch them do it. She had someone who would take the dogs out every couple of weeks for a hunt. Itachi and I would take them out daily when we were there to allow them time to run for a bit since they were usually kept inside the house."

Naruto nodded. He was glad Sasuke wasn't stressing over the fact that the woman had died not long before no. The longer he could keep his mind off of it, the better it would be. Sasuke would come to accept the fact that she was gone, and he would move on no matter how hard it might be for him.

"That's cool," Naruto said. "I always wanted a dog, but my dad never thought I could be responsible enough to take care of one. Tch. It's not like we don't have the room for it either. He just thought one of the maids would end up feeding it instead of me."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Maids?"

"Huh? Oh right. I guess you wouldn't know. My dad's the head of Namikaze Industries, and he owns a bunch of other businesses as well."

"Oh," Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged and sighed.

"Wait, so you don't have the same last name? Why?"

Naruto shrugged again. "Not really sure. He never told me why I had my mom's last name instead of his. Though I think I'd rather have his since my mom left when I was one. I've never seen her, and I don't remember what she looks like. My dad hid all of the pictures of her and I never found 'em."

Sasuke pulled his knees back up and wrapped his arms around them, leaning his head forward and resting his chin on his knees.

"So how long have you known Sakaye?"

"My entire life."

"Really?"

"That's what Itachi says. I guess her parents were really good friends with ours, so she was always around. When we were little she used to tease me and say Itachi had been a cuter baby than me." 

"Did you ever meet her parents?"

Sasuke paused and shook his head sadly. "I never had the chance to. They were killed shortly after my first birthday. I would have liked to though. Itachi and my parents used to say they were good people, and I would have liked them."

"Oh," Naruto said. So how long have you been drawing?" he asked, changing the subject again.

"Um. Since I was six. Itachi and Sakaye always said whenever they couldn't find me, someone else would and they'd find me doodling on any available surface. I remember this one time my mother walking in on me drawing on the living room wall with a permanent marker. To say the least she was pissed at first, but she forgave me and told me to use paper instead of her walls."

Naruto laughed.

"According to Itachi I had apparently run out of paper and decided the walls worked just as well."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "My dad would have killed me if I ever drew on the walls at home."

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "I miss those times," he said quietly, burying his face in the space between his chest and legs.

Naruto looked at him and slowly slid closer, one arm moving to drape it over the other boy's shoulders. Sasuke tensed for a moment and then relaxed, leaning against Naruto.

"I... um... thanks," Sasuke muttered quietly.

Naruto smiled softly and shook his head. "It's no problem. Losing a loved one is always hard to accept at first, but it will get better. It'll take time, but I know you'll be ok. You've still got your brother and your mom," he said.

Sasuke lifted his head slightly and eyed the blond with his right eye. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I... I just-"

Naruto started laughing. "Hey if you want me to be your friend, then I will be. You're a cool guy even if you are a little bit cold to the others, but I like you. I want to be your friend, and if you give me that chance I will be. You've had so much shit to deal with in your life that it's hard for you to deal with and your mom and brother can only do so much, right?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly and Naruto smiled again.

"I know you have problems trusting people, I get that loud clear, but I want you to be able to trust me. I promise I won't ever hurt or betray you. I'm not like that."

Sasuke slumped, his arms loosening from around his legs to let them slide down, his feet hitting the floor. The Uchiha bowed his head and stared down at his hands now resting on his lap. Could he trust the blond? He wasn't sure how, but something about him reassured him, and made him feel safe when he was with him. Somewhere in his mind he felt he could trust him, but that part of his mind that demanded he keep others away was telling him the boy was lying, and that trusting him would only end up hurting him in the end.

The part of him that wanted to trust the blond was slowly overwhelming the part that said to get away, and get away fast. For now, he would trust Uzumaki Naruto.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Sasuke**: I still hate you.  
**Dream**: Of course you do.  
**Dream**: But hey look on the bright side. As of last chapter your no longer severely depressed. Right?  
**Sasuke**: I suppose, but that's not the point.  
**Dream**: Then what is the point?  
**Sasuke**: The point is you did it to me in the first place.  
**Dream**: Ah. Yes. Right. I did. Well it's not like I can go back and change it now.  
**Sasuke**: Yes you could.  
**Dream**: Well I could, but that doesn't mean I'm going to. You know that.  
**Sasuke**: There's no winning with you, is there.  
**Dream**: Course not. So anyways. There's actually some plot development in this chapter. I suppose. Well whatever. I'm hungry, so I'ma go get food. Ciao! -Goes off to raid the pantry-  
**Sasuke**: I still hate her.  
**Itachi**: No you don't. Warnings and disclaimer.  
**Dream**: -Toddles back in for a moment- Oh by the way, I may or may not be able to update next Sunday because I have no idea when I'll be returning home that day. We're apparently going to my aunt's house for Thanksgiving. What joy. Just another opportunity for me to ignore relatives. I dislike being around family because they all annoy me. Tch. Evil weirdos. But if I return early enough maybe late Sunday night or something.

**symbiotic**: Do you have any idea how much that means to me for someone to say that? I freaking love you. X3 I'm not sure why fanfiction .net readers won't read it either. -shrugs- Well either way it's not discouraging me because one, my beta loves this story, and two, the aff readers are reviewing as well. -nods-

**ChrissyCrimson**: Excessive clinging. Oh yes. Always fun to watch but not be apart of right? xD And I'll make sure Naruto keeps his word. Or I'ma bash his head in with something blunt. Kay? Or you know... you could always do it for me so I don't get blamed for manslaughter. -coughs- Well anyways...

**Lain**: Good to know you like it. x3

**lexjamandme**: Oh indeed. Tension is always fun to work with. -nods- Wait so is anger... Well whatever. I'm sure you're right. xD

**Warnings**: Plot development! Ho shit for real? Mhmm!  
**Disclaimer**: Okay so Kishimoto-baka found out I was trying to steal Itachi and got him back. Damn it all.

**Chapter 5  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

Several agonizingly painful hours later, Itachi stumbled from the elevator, fumbling around in his pockets for his keys to get into the apartment. One of his classmates had decided to be funny and steal his stuff before he could get to his car. He'd chase the guy for about half an hour before a friend of his caught him and beat the shit out of him, figuratively speaking of course. That would have been gross otherwise.

He finally pulled out the keys, selected the right one and shoved it into the lock, twisting it until he heard a click. He removed the key and shoved the door open, stepping inside and closing it behind him. He toed off his shoes and made his way down the hallway, not noticing the pair of eyes on him as he passed the living room.

He grumbled something about stupid assholes as he shouldered the door to his room open, dropping his backpack on the floor before moving to the bed and falling haphazardly onto his bed, one leg missing so his foot remained on the floor.

"Aniki?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Itachi groaned, but didn't move. He was to exhausted from all of that running he'd done not to long ago. He'd practically sprinted the entire time after the guy trying to catch him.

"Aniki? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, stepping into the room and approaching his brother's bed.

Itachi grunted in response.

"What happened?"

Itachi grunted again and turned his head, looking at Sasuke with one eye. "One of my asshole classmates decided it would be funny to steal my backpack and run off with it. I chased the guy for _at least_ thirty minutes before one of my friends caught him and got it back for me. I'm fucking tired."

Sasuke nodded. Thanks to Naruto he was feeling loads better, and he wanted to make sure his brother was okay. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked, kneeling down to look at his brother.

"Maybe in a little bit," Itachi replied, yawning widely. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Sasuke murmured. "I... I'm glad he was here today. He helped me a lot."

Itachi nodded. "That's good. Did Sakaye call to see how you were?"

Sasuke nodded. "She called a couple of hours ago. She wanted to talk to you, but you weren't home so she said she'd call back later."

"Okay," he replied, yawning again and closing his eyes. "Wake me up when she calls? I'm really tired."

"Okay," Sasuke replied, using the bed to push himself to his feet. He looked down at his brother once more before turning and leaving the room, closing the door as silently as he could behind him. He padded down the hallway back to the living room, moving around and sitting back down on the couch next to Naruto.

"How is he?" Naruto questioned, looking over at his newest friend.

"Exhausted. Apparently one of his classmates decided to take his stuff and run off with it. He chased the guy until one of his friends caught him and got it back," Sasuke replied, leaning back against the couch.

"Ah," Naruto replied, looking away and turning back to the TV.

"_Police are still investigating the scene where earlier today the body of an unnamed victim was found in alley. Police say there had been some kind of struggle before the man had been murdered by what they assume to have been a metal bar of some sort. No weapon's used to attack the man were found, and we've been told they have not found anything relating to the attacker just yet. Let's go now to__Kawasaki Maki for an update at the scene._

"_Kawasaki-san, can you give us an update?"_

"_From what we've learned so far, the police suspect there may have been ,multiple attackers. How many, they are still unsure of."_

"_Kawasaki, where are you now?"_

"_I'm on the sidewalk just outside the alley where the attack took place. Just a few minutes ago they completely closed the area when an armored black truck arrived on the scene. They curtained off the area and we haven't heard anything since."_

"_Any idea who the people in the truck are?"_

"_Unfortunately no. The truck backed into the alley, and I believe the driver may have gone out through the back with whoever was inside. As soon as we know any more, we'll let you know."_

"_Thank you Kawasaki-san."_

"_Today, Usami Industries-"_

Naruto muted the TV. "This is weird," he said.

"What is?" Sasuke asked,looking at the blond.

"This isn't normal in Konoha. Just last month I think about eight killings were reported, and they never found the culprit or any leads to who did it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and that armored truck has been at every single one reported on the news. It shows up out of nowhere and then the entire crime scene is closed off and no one is able to see what's going on inside. I just wonder who the hell they are. I asked my dad about it, but he said he had no idea who the were, and no one has ever seen anyone leave that truck. Not even the driver. The windows look are like, the darkest tint so you can't even see inside. It's really weird."

Sasuke nodded. "Maybe the people in that truck know more than we're being told, and they don't want the public to know anything about what's going on."

Naruto looked at him and shrugged, nodding his head. "Make sense," he replied. "They're probably like a Black Ops unit or something."

"Maybe," Sasuke said, taking the TV remote and pushing the power button, turning the machine off.

Naruto yawned and rubbed his rumbling stomach. "I'm hungry. I'm not a great cook, your brother is asleep, and I don't-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and interrupted him, "There's no need for you tell me what I already know. We can just order pizza or something."

"Mm. Pizza sounds good," Naruto replied, rising from his seat and heading to the kitchen to grab the cordless phone. "What do you want on it?"

"Just cheese is fine," he replied, laying down on the couch.

"How boring," Naruto commented, dialing the number of a place he regularly ordered from when his father wasn't home or when the servants were to busy to care.

When he asked where the hell this place was, Sasuke told him the address and Naruto continued with telling them what he wanted.

"Said they'll be here in half an hour," Naruto said, reentering the room. He made to sit down on the couch when he noticed Sasuke was stretched out and asleep on it. He smiled softly and knelt down by his head, lifting a hand and running his fingers lightly through the silky black hair. He'd never dare do this when the Uchiha was awake. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's forehead.

_-_

"Say it again. I fucking dare you."

"Usami-sama please calm down!"

"Nadia, shut up," Sakaye growled, turning her head to glare at the woman.

"What? Can't handle the truth?" the man said, sneering at the dark haired woman standing before him.

Sakaye turned back to him, eyes darkening and flashing angrily. "Truth? You dare tell me that what you are saying is truth? Why the hell would I ever believe a fool like you? You've been feeding me lies since the day I met you, Ilya."

Ilya laughed. "Have I now," he stated. "Or is it you just don't want to believe me. Which is it?"

Sakaye snorted and advanced towards the slowly retreating man, her hand shooting out and grabbing the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards her. "You're a fool, Ilya Balk. You will pay for the crimes against Lady Mika Shirokii. I assure you of that. Nadia, alert the authorities that we have apprehended a criminal and wish for them to take him away," she said, her hand grabbing Ilya's arm and twisting it behind his back, her leg kicking at his legs to force him to the ground.

Ilya fell heavily, Sakaye on top of him with her knee pressed into his back. Nadia nodded and handed Sakaye a rope with which to tie the man's hands. Sakaye made quick work of it as Nadia left the room.

"I'm so glad you know nothing about me, Balk," Sakaye said, rising from where she knelt, placing a foot on the man's back to hold him down. "You will be incarcerated, and they shall; be given evidence of your crimes."

"What are you talking about?" he spat.

"You think I didn't know? You've been stealing money from my grandmother for years. Not only that, but you have also committed quit a few murders. I'm sorry to say, but your relatives will be held responsible for returning all of the money you have stolen over the years. They'll be in debt and it will be all your fault. I do hope that makes you happy."

"Leave my family out of this!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that, Balk," Sakaye replied, watching as the man rolled onto his back and sat up, glaring up at her. "For you see, you crossed the line, and now I am furious. It is not my wish to do this to your family, but I will do what must be done. They will know that their misfortune can all be blamed on you and no one else. It can't possibly be my fault that they'll probably be thrown into the streets."

"You heartless bitch!"

Sakaye shrugged and laughed. "So I've been told. Although, I am also sure your boss won't be to happy to hear that you been imprisoned, and that you may be facing a death sentence unless you tell me everything you know."

"What?"

"You heard me," Sakaye said, kneeling in front of him. "I know for a fact that you work for Orochimaru. My sources inside tell me they've seen you numerous times entering his base of operations in Russia, and doing things for him. Murder, robbery, and other crimes I'm not going to bother listing since you already know them all."

Ilya narrowed his eyes at the smirking woman. He turned his head to the side and spit at the ground before turning back to her. "I will tell you nothing!" he snarled.

"Have it your way," Sakaye said, shrugging as she stood back up.

"Ma'am, the police have arrived," Nadia said, reentering the room.

"Thank you Nadia. Good evening officers."

"Hello Usami," one of the uniformed men said. "Is this him?"

"It is," Sakaye replied, nodding her head at Ilya. "I have undeniable proof that he has committed quit a few murders and has been embezzling money from my Grandmother for years. I'll have it sent to you tomorrow, will that be alright?"

"Yes," the second man replied as the other pulled the fuming Balk to his feet.

"You'll pay for this," Ilya spat at her.

"I doubt it," Sakaye replied. "Oh, and do be aware that the man will not talk. He seems intent on keeping his secrets. One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Please inform his family that Ilya Balk is most likely facing an execution."

The second man nodded as the first dragged him out, leaving Sakaye, Nadia and the second officer behind.

"It's good to see you again, Vlad," Nadia said.

Vlad looked at Nadia and smiled. "Likewise Nadia," he replied, turning back to Sakaye. "Sorry to hear about your grandmother. She was a good woman."

Sakaye nodded. "Yes," she replied quietly. "She was a splendid woman."

"When's the funeral?"

"Saturday. You're welcome to come."

"I will," Vlad said, nodding his head. "I'd very much like to pay my respects. When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as everything is finalized. I've got to get back to Japan as soon as I can."

"It's about the youngest one, right?"

"Yes. He took it pretty hard, but I spoke with Tsunade and she assured me that the boy she sent home with him will help him immensely. So I hope he'll be better in no time. It's hard knowing you just lost someone important to you."

Vlad nodded. "Aye," he replied. "I know what's that like."

"Most of us do," Nadia replied, looking at Sakaye.

"By the way, Nadia. I meant to ask. Will you be coming with me back to Japan?" Sakaye asked, looking at the dark haired woman.

"Yes," she replied almost immediately. "You'll need someone to take care of those two and make sure no one can get to them while you're away. I will gladly do that. And we both know you can't take care of those dogs on your own, and neither can they."

Sakaye laughed and nodded. "True, although the newest one won't be your responsibility."

Nadia nodded. "That I understand, but the other three I will gladly look after. What have you done about finding a home there?"

"I'll have Itachi look into it for me," she replied. "The apartment he has is nice, but not nearly big enough for the four of us and four large dogs"

Nadia nodded.

"Sakaye?" Vlad said.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking at him.

"Have you located the base?"

"Sadly no. My sources say they're always blindfolded before going in, so they never know the exact location. They suspect though that it's in a forest. Where exactly, still don't know. They're blindfolded while in a city before being taken out their."

Vlad nodded. "And you'll let us know if anything comes up?"

"Of course," she replied. "Anything I learn about the operations in Russia, you'll be the first to know. The higher ups know that already."

"Right. Anything new in Japan?"

"Other than the seemingly random murders happening in Konoha? No not really. My partner says they've found evidence and clues as to who is doing it, but they have yet to find and capture or eliminate the culprits. He says they're getting close though."

"Right," Vlad said. "How many killings do you know of so far?"

"At this time, I can't be sure. Over the past five months there's been approximately a total of fifty two deaths, and that's not just Konoha. That includes Takigakure and Sunagakure. We believe Orochimaru is operating mainly out of Otogakure, but we have yet to locate any reliable sources that can inform us where any of the bases are. There is also reason to believe that he has bases in several other prefectures, including Kusagakure and a few others we haven't been able to completely identify as we have had no luck in confirming the information we received from unknown sources. We're still looking."

Vlad nodded.

"Fifteen years, I've been trying to take that bastard down," Sakaye growled.

"Since the death of your parents," Vlad murmured.

"Yes," Sakaye said. "I had every reason to believe it was his fault they died, and that it's because of him the Uchiha's were murdered. If I had lost Sasuke and Itachi, I would not have stopped until that man lay dead at my feet. He will pay for his sins. I assure you of that, my friend."

Vlad sighed and nodded. "It was good seeing you, Sakaye," he said, "but I must be going. My partner is waiting for me."

"Of course. Goodbye, Vlad."

"Goodbye," he said, turning and walking out of the room.

"Sakaye?" Nadia said.

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell him?"

"In time," Sakaye said softly. "In time. Get me the phone will you?"

_-_

Sasuke's eyes host open when he heard the phone ringing. Wearily, he rose from the couch and went to get it, passing Naruto who'd sat in a chair to watch TV again. He lifted it from the cradle and pushed the talk button, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Sasuke,"_ Sakaye said. _"Is your brother home?"_

"Yeah, but mom?"

"_What is it honey?"_

"When are you coming back?"

"_In a few weeks, okay? I have a few things i need to finish up after the funeral before I can go back."_

"Okay," Sasuke said, yawning as he made his way to his brother's room. He silently pushed the door open and slipped in, approaching his sleeping brother.

He knelt down by the bed and reached a hand out, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Itachi?" he said. "Itachi mom's on the phone."

"Huh?" Itachi mumbled, cracking his eyes open to look at his little brother. "Oh. Okay." He reached out for the phone and Sasuke handed it to him.

"_Itachi?"_

"Sakaye?"

"_Mmhmm. How are you?"_

"I'm okay," Itachi mumbled.

"_Ah. That's good listen. I need you to do something for me."_

"What is it?"

"_Well,"_ Sakaye paused, _"I need you to find a house."_

"Eh? Why?"

"_Ah well you see um. My grandmother wanted me to take the dogs when she passed, and she was going to have me give Sasuke a puppy she purchased from a friend about a month ago. Which means four very big dogs that will need a lot of space. Plus Nadia is returning with me."_

"Why is she coming with you?"

"_Because I asked her to, and this isn't the issue._ Can you do this for me?"

"I suppose. Does it matter where?"

"_Not really. Just find something nice with enough room, and you exactly how these three older bastards get when they sleep in the same room, so you know what we need."_

"Of course," Itachi grumbled. "I'll get started on it tomorrow."

"_Thank you!"_ Sakaye exclaimed. _"Oh and listen. I might be coming home sooner than expected. Apparently all the other crap I need to do is going a lot faster than I originally anticipated, so I might be returning by next Saturday if I can manage it."_

Itachi's mood suddenly brightened considerably. "Good to know," he remarked evenly.

"Of course it is. Now then, you sound exhausted so get some sleep okay? I'll call again in a few days when I know more."

"Okay," Itachi mumbled almost incoherently.

Sakaye laughed. "Goodnight, Itachi."

"Night, Saka," he mumbled, barely managing to push the end button on the phone before letting it drop to the floor. Sakaye would be back soon

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Itachi**: Where' my ototo?  
**Dream**: In the back room.  
**Itachi**: Doing what?  
**Dream**: You really wanna know?  
**Itachi**: Kinda...  
**Dream**: He's doing naughty things with Naruto.  
**Itachi**: -stares-  
**Dream**: I set up a few cameras in there before they went in.  
**Itachi**: Okay stop.  
**Dream**: Uncomfortable?  
**Itachi**: Yes.  
**Dream**: To bad. -Glomps Itachi- I can make it all better.  
**Itachi**: Get off.  
**Dream**: Nope. Warnings and disclaimer. I just realized something. o.o  
**Itachi**: -Scowls- What?  
**Dream**: As much as I've been thinking about it, this is the only OC I actually truly love. xD I normally dislike any OC I create to some extent, but for some reason this one is different. Maybe that's why I'm making such a big deal about it.  
**Itachi**: -Rolls his eyes- You're useless.  
**Dream**: Yeah I know. Anyways. Enjoy. oO But I have to say though... I'm not entirely please with this chapter. Oh well. Whatever.

**symbiotic**: Glad you like it. x3 

**Warnings**: Ooh more plot development? Oh! And a nice embarrassing Sasuke moment. I had to do it. I honestly could NOT resist. o.o -Sniggers- My beta thought it was funny though. Cause seriously... who would expect it?  
**Disclaimer**: Well I managed to kidnap Itachi again, and I almost nabbed Neji and Gaara but I was seen and had to hightail it outta there with only Itachi. Ah well. Good enough for me.

**Chapter 6  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

Sakaye sighed in complete frustration, tugging at a hank of her black hair as she glared at the man sitting on the other side of the desk.

"This is complete and utter bullshit, you know that right?" she scowled.

"Of course I do," the man replied, leaning back in his chair. "But it's in the Will. I'm sorry I didn't notice it before."

Sakaye sighed. She wanted to slam her head repeatedly into a wall. Leave it to her grandmother to make a stupid decision like that. "Isn't there any way to get out of this?"

The man shook his head. "I looked. I read it over several times and I found no loop holes. It has to be done in order for you to gain everything she is leaving you."

"Fuck," Sakaye swore. "I wasn't planning on doing it so soon."

"What do you mean?"

Sakaye sighed and released her hold on her hair. "Six months from now I was planning on starting it. With my job, I can't afford to take the time off to have a child, so a good friend of mine agreed to become a surrogate carrier when I felt the time was right. I have yet to ask the man about this. This complicates things now."

The man nodded. "Are you sure he'll agree?"

"Positive, but now that the child has to be born within a year, all of my careful planning has gone right out the window and now we'll have to talk about it sooner than I wanted to. I can't believe that old bag would do this to me."

The man sighed and shrugged. "Well there's nothing to be done about, so either you go through with it, or it all goes you-know-who."

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen," Sakaye growled, pushing herself up from her chair. "I'll speak to him when I return to Japan and let you know. Good day."

"Good day, Usami," the man said, smiling as the angry woman stormed out of his office.

Sakaye growled and pulled out her phone as soon as the door was closed.

"Nadia," she growled. "This is bullshit."

"_What? What happened?"_

"My fucking grandmother happened that's what. Other than dogs which I get anyways, in order for mt to receive everything else she is leaving me I must have a child within a year. And the child must be of my own descent and I have to prove that its actually mine. That's not the entire problem though. You know I've been planning how I was going to do all of this, and now it's all been thrown out the window and I'll have to do it as soon I return to Japan. It's complete bullshit."

Nadia sighed. _"I understand. But is there a way out of this?"_

"No," Sakaye grumbled. "Well fucking whatever. I don't have a choice. It has to be done."

"_Yes,"_ Nadia said. _"When are we leaving?"_

"Two days from now," Sakaye replied

"_Is everything else settled then?"_

"Yes," Sakaye replied, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby. "We did get quite a bit of information from that man though as I recall."

"_Oh?"_

"He told us where we could find a regular hang out of some of the Russian members. The place is located in Moscow. Vlad is going to take a team out undercover in a few weeks. See what they can find then report back to me. Good luck to them right?"

"_Yeah,"_ Nadia replied._ "Did Itachi find a house yet?"_

"He has. And apparently they can already move in, strange as it sounds it's true. They're still living in the apartment, but Itachi has been having my furniture moved into the house from storage."

"_How big is it?"_

"From the pictures he's shown me, its huge. He didn't tell me the square footage so I'm not entirely sure. It's also apparently very very old and styled similarly too their old home. Makes me wonder why Itachi chose it, you know? It's kind of strange."

"_A bit yes," _Nadia said. "But there's enough open space for the dogs?"

"Mhmm. Itachi made sure of that when I told him I'd have the three dogs. The little one can sleep with Sasuke."

Nadia laughed._ "Oh he'll love that."_

"Of course he will," Sakaye replied, laughing with her as she stepped out of the elevator and headed for the main entrance. "I can imagine Sasuke's face now when he see's the puppy, you know?"

"_Yeah. You're going to the school then right?"_

"Yep. Itachi didn't tell Sasuke when we were coming. We'll be arriving some time during early morning and stay the rest of night at a hotel."

"_Will the hotel even let us bring in four dogs?"_

"It pays to have money you know," Sakaye said, laughing softly, stepping into the car already waiting for her.

Nadia laughed. _"That it does. Will you be here soon?"_

"Yes."

_-_

Itachi yawned for the umpteenth time as he sat hunched over in a chair in the airport terminal, waiting Sakaye and Nadia to arrive. He was about ready to keel over when he saw them walking down the stairs. He stood up and waved wearily. He watched as Sakaye handed her carry-on to Nadia and ran towards him. She embraced him in a tight hug.

"Ah I've missed you!" Sakaye said cheerily.

"You haven't been gone that long," Itachi replied when they pulled apart.

"I know that, but it still seems like a long time. Being away from my boys is so hard though," Sakaye whined, playfully swatting Itachi's arm.

"So where are the dogs?"

"They're bringing them. I was told all four of them behaved rather nicely," she said laughing. "Hard to believe ain't it?"

Itachi nodded. "Very," he said with another yawn.

"When did you go to sleep?"

"About two hours ago."

"Itachi!"

"What? It's not like I have class today anyways. We have the day off."

Sakaye sighed and shook her head. "You brat."

"Can we go get our luggage?" Nadia asked irritably. I'm fucking tired over here."

"Right right," Sakaye said, following the irate woman towards baggage claim. She crouched down by the carousel with other passengers that had been on the plain, watching as the belt began moving.

"So how is Sasuke?"

"He's good. That Naruto kid did wonders with him. When I got home that night he wasn't as depressed as I thought he'd be. It's strange though. Over the past week and a half he's been happier than I've seen him in years. That Naruto kid was constantly over, and a few days after it happened a few other kids were with them."

"Really?" Sakaye asked, looking up at Itachi. "That's certainly amazing. Never thought I'd see the day."

Itachi shrugged. "Neither did I. I'm glad that kid came into Sasuke's life. He's been a lot more open."

"Wonderful," Sakaye said, smiling to herself. When a familiar bag started to pass, she grabbed the handle and yanked it harshly off the moving belt and onto the floor next to her. She didn't bother checking to see if it was hers or not. She already knew it was. The other followed shortly after and she yanked that one off as well, rising to her feet. The two bags had been filled with clothes, shoes and miscellaneous necessities she'd figured she would have needed for the time originally supposed to be spent in Russia. To anyone else they would have been rather heavy, but she found them to be quite the opposite.

"Ah there they are," Sakaye said, watching as four airport employees pushed the dog crates towards the doors and stopped, waiting for them to be claimed. Sakaye abandoned her bags for Itachi to take care of ran towards them, waving merrily.

"Thank you so much," she said smiling warmly at them.

The four smiled and bowed. "Your welcome, ma'am," one of them replied, before they walked away.

Sakaye watched in amusement as Itachi pulled her suitcases towards her, Nadia laughing and following behind him with her own.

"What the hell did you put in these?" Itachi huffed.

"Well that one has my clothes in it, and the other has shoes and other stuff, why?"

"These things are fucking heavy, that's why?" he growled.

Sakaye laughed. "Right right. You brought a truck right?"

"Yeah. That Hatake guy lent me his. And the trailer."

"He did huh? I'll have to thank him then," she said, smirking as a thought passed through her mind.

"Right," Itachi grumbled. "Well I'll go get it then," he said.

Sakaye smiled. "Well let's get everything outside then shall we?"

Nadia nodded and slung her light suitcases up onto one of the four carriers and moved behind one of the trolleys, pushing it outside. She came back quickly for another, having found a security guard to watch them while she went back in. It took several long minutes, but the two got everything outside and waited as Itachi pulled the truck up next to them.

"You've got tie-down straps right?" Sakaye asked as Itachi left the vehicle and approached them.

"Yes," he grumbled.

"Ah good," Sakaye said, smiling as she walked towards the trailer. She opened both doors and pulled down the ramp, setting it on the asphalt with a clanging sound.

Nadia pushed the first trolley towards her and together they pushed it up the flat metal ramp. They slid it carefully off the trolley and pushed the carrier into one corner, brown eyes watching them the entire time. Sakaye smiled at the dog and the two left the trailer, taking the trolley with them. They repeated the process three more times, took the tie-downs and securely strapped the four carriers in place so they wouldn't slide around during the drive. The luggage followed in a similar fashion, being strapped down as well.

Soon enough the four were piled in truck, Sakaye taking the wheel since Itachi seemed practically dead in the back seat. He was laying down and fast asleep by the time she pulled away from the curb and started off towards the hotel.

_-_

"See you after school," Itachi said, waving as Sasuke walked away from him, waving over his shoulder. Itachi yawned again and pulled away, driving to the hotel Nadia and Sakaye had stayed at. They'd left the truck in the hotel parking lot, and Itachi had gone home in his own car, having left it there before going to the airport. Iruka and Kakashi had helped him out with that one.

When Itachi tiredly knocked on the room door, he hadn't expected to see an overly excited Sakaye throwing open the door and pulling him inside, only to be attacked by three zealous Borzoi who were only to happy to cover his face with their kisses.

"Okay okay get off him," Sakaye said, laughing as she pulled one of the dogs away.

Itachi pushed the other two away and got up, brushing fur off of his pants. "Thanks," he grumbled at the dogs. "So what's the plan?"

"Nadia is going to take everything to the house, including these three beasts. You and I will go to the school during third period, surprising Sasuke and giving me the opportunity to hunt down Kakashi."

"And you're hunting him why exactly?" Itachi asked with an exasperated sigh.

"He owes me money," she replied simply.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well then," Sakaye said. "Let's get these three down to the truck. The puppy is still asleep on my bed.

"Right," Itachi grumbled, grabbing the leashes and attaching them to the collars around the three Borzoi's necks.

Sakaye pocketed one of the card keys and followed Itachi out with her packed suitcases in tow, Nadia behind her. Everything was loaded quickly, Nadia was given directions, and she was driving off. Sakaye and Itachi waving.

"What time is it?" Sakaye asked.

"Eight thirty-ish," Itachi grumbled, following her back into the hotel.

"Ah good," Sakaye said.

_-_

Itachi yawned and climbed out of the car, Sakaye following and opening the back door. She coaxed the Borzoi puppy out and smiled when it dropped to her side, looking around cautiously.

"Let's go!" Sakaye said happily, pocketing Itachi's car keys and walking towards the school's main entrance, the puppy obediently following at her side.

Itachi groaned and walked quickly to catch up with her.

"So what room is he in again?"

"Room one-ef," Itachi replied, opening the door and following Sakaye inside.

"Right then. Tell Tsunade I said hi okay?"

"Okay," Itachi yawned, opening the office door and disappearing inside.

Sakaye grinned and continued on her way, the puppy still at her side. Kneeling out of view behind one of the doors leading into Kakashi's class room, she pulled something out of her pocket and stuck it in front of the dog's nose. "Now I know this isn't normal for you, but you think you can find him?"

The puppy cocked her head to the sighed and panted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Sakaye laughed softly and slowly slid open the back door, urging the animal inside. She watched through the crack as the puppy crouched low and started sniffing out Sasuke's scent. She closed the door and crawled towards the front of the classroom, waiting. She smirked when she heard.

"What the hell is that?!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakaye rose and slid the door open, leaning against the frame. "That my dear, would be a dog."

"S-Saka?"

Sakaye smirked. "Good to see you again Kashi," Sakaye said, walking into the room.

"Why is there a dog in my classroom?"

Sakaye smiled and shook her head, not answering. Instead she looked to where Sasuke would have been had he been in his seat. Instead he was on the floor hugging the furry animal to him, gently stroking its head.

She tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear and slowly crept behind Kakashi, the silver haired man intently watching his student and the animal.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" Sakaye whispered in his ear.

Kakashi swallowed over the lump in his throat and started to shake his head, before stopping, nodding, and bolting from the room. Sakaye watched him and laughed. She threw her fist into the air and said loudly, "Let the hunt begin!" She dashed from the room and chased after Kakashi, nearly half the class following.

"Asuma save me!" Kakashi cried, sliding into the man's class room and running about half way through the desks before stopping.

"From what?" Asuma asked.

"From her!" Kakashi said, pointing at the smiling Sakaye standing in the doorway.

"Asuma!" Sakaye cried out, moving to the man and hugging him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise," he replied, hugging her back. "So why are you chasing Kakashi?"

"I want my money," she replied, pulling away and bolting after the running silver haired man. She slid into the hallway and chased after him.

"Save me!" Kakashi said, running into yet another classroom. "Saka's trying to kill me!"

"Wait, she's back?!"

"Damn it Genma! You bastard help me!"

"No way dude," Genma said, laughing at Kakashi, smiling at Sakaye as she entered the room, the two embracing before Sakaye took off after Kakashi again. "Stay here!" Genma said, following them out.

By the time he found them again, Sakaye had Kakashi cornered in Iruka's classroom, all of the other teachers who were friends with them inside as well and half of Kakashi's students lined along the windows.

"You aren't going to kill him are you, Saka?" Iruka asked a little worriedly.

Sakaye shrugged. "I'm not making any promises Ruka. Sorry love." Sakaye lunged at Kakashi, catching his arm as he tried to slip back and pushing him into the wall. "This used to be a lot more fun," she said. "What happened? Are you getting old?"

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed. "You got faster."

"I did?" Sakaye said, tilting her head as she pushed Kakashi down onto the floor and sat on his back. "Or is it you've always been this slow." She moved her hands and started searching Kakashi's pockets for his wallet. "You know I wouldn't have had to do this if you'd just remembered."

"You don't even need it!" Kakashi replied.

"So? That's not the point and you know it. It's the principle of the thing. I want my money, and I'm getting it one way or another. Don't make me do what I did to the last guy."

"Huh? What did you do?"

"Well I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she said, her voice completely serious. She searched his wallet having found it, pulling out a handful of banknotes and a few credit cards. "These paid off?"

"Kinda," Kakashi grumbled, having stopped his struggling to get away from her.

She stopped when a phone started ringing, and she pulled hers from her pocket. Flipping it open she place it between her head and her shoulder. "Usami's Funeral Service, how may I be of assistance? Oh! Well hello there! Been awhile since we last spoke, huh? So what's up?" She dropped Kakashi's wallet and counted the bank notes. "Is that so. Really? Sounds like fun. Kakashi you poor bastard," she said, dropping the notes and getting up. "You don't say. Really? Oh well that sounds fun. Good luck with that. Well of course I was. Yeah okay okay. I promise I'll visit. Uh huh. Right. Gotcha. See ya." Sakaye snapped it shut and pocketed the phone.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"You're mom. She wants me to come over for some wild sex later this week."

"Sakaye!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Ha ha very funny," Kakashi muttered, ignoring Iruka's outburst, rolling over and collecting his things, stuffing them back into the worn wallet. "So how've you been?"

"Fantastic," she replied sarcastically.

"So why the dog?"

"My grandmother wanted Sasuke to have her," she replied. "Perfecting parting gift, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure why not," Kakashi grumbled, pushing himself to his feet. "Does it have a name?"

"Nope. Sasuke gets to name her. She's his dog anyways," she replied, exiting the room and walking back towards Kakashi's classroom. Smiling, she stepped in and was immediately greeted with a hug. She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "So I take it you like your grandmother's last gift?"

Sasuke looked up at her and nodded. "Very much so. Does she have a name?"

Sakaye shook her head. "That pleasure is all yours sweetie. She's completely yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. My grandmother wanted you to have her specifically. She even told me so."

Sasuke hugged her even tighter than before. "She's beautiful," he said. "I'm gonna name her **Ninochka**."

"Oh? And why that name?"

"Because," Sasuke said, pulling away and kneeling next to the puppy. "She's a dominant black, right?"

"Well yes," Sakaye replied.

"It just sounds right."

"It does huh? Well alright then. Mavra it is. But why did you choose a Russian name?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I just wanted to, and it's kind of a reminder, you know?"

Sakaye smiled, and as Sasuke rose she pulled him into another hug. "Of course." When they pulled apart she asked, "So who are these supposed friends I've been hearing about hm?"

Sasuke pointed to them all individually. Two blonds, and five varying brown haired kids.

"Ah. Oi Kakashi, get your ass in here."

Kakashi walked in, and Sakaye turned to face him.

"Send everyone but them," she indicated the seven Sasuke had pointed to, "to someone else's class for study hall."

Kakashi nodded. "You heard her. Get out. Go to Umino-sensei's class."

The class stared and everyone but those seven gathered their things and left with much grumbling involved.

"Anyone else?"

"The other three are upperclassmen."

"Ah. Then I can speak to them at lunch."

"Are you interrogating them?"

"No," Sakaye laughed. "I just want to meet the people that got past your wall. That's all."

"Oh," Sasuke replied, moving through the rows and sitting at desk in the middle of the class. He beckoned his friends to join him as Sakaye seated herself on top of the one directly in front of Sasuke. A couple of the kids sat on either side of her, the rest around Sasuke.

"So! You all may have heard of me. My name is Usami Sakaye, legal guardian of Uchiha Sasuke. I've been his guardian for the past eight years, and before Itachi turned eighteen I was his as well. I don't know what Sasuke has told you about me, but most of it is probably lies."

"No it isn't," Sasuke retorted.

"Oh?" Sakaye asked, leaning forward towards Sasuke. "And what exactly did you tell them, hm?"

"I told them you were clinically insane," he replied smugly.

Sakaye blinked, and started laughing. "You're so mean, Sasuke! How could you say _I'm_ insane?"

"Because it's true," Sasuke snorted, staring up at her. "Need I remind you of our last family vacation?"

Sakaye snickered. "Hey you were doing it too so don't even start. Besides, you and Itachi started it."

"We did not!" Sasuke growled.

Sakaye leaned back, planting her hands on the desk behind her. "Yes you did. Don't deny it."

Sasuke glared at her, but said nothing more.

"Oh! Who wants to hear an embarrassing story about Sasuke-chan, hmm?"

"Don't you dare," Sasuke snapped.

Sakaye smirked at him. "You know that saying that only makes me want to tell them more. Especially after calling me insane."

"Tell us!" the blond boy said loudly, several of the other kids joining in.

Sakaye grinned. "This happened twelve years ago, a few days after Sasuke's fourth birthday. He was screaming and crying, demanding candy much like any four year old would, which of course there was none to be found in the house. We tried just about everything to make him stop, but Sasuke would have none of it. He wanted candy. He actually stopped when I told him we would go get him something, and on the way there everything was fine. Itachi and I were standing in the aisle with the candy, and I was holding Sasuke knowing not to put him down. Now against my better judgment, I set him down. Mistake number one. Mistake number two, I didn't grab his hand so he couldn't run off like I knew he would. Mistake number th-"

"Stop!" Sasuke growled, pushing himself out of the chair and moving towards Sakaye.

"-ree, I took my eyes off of him for about five seconds. When I turned back, all I found was a pile of clothes and his white ass disappearing around the corner."

All seven students burst out laughing, and Sasuke turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment, clutching at Sakaye's sleeve and burying his face against her shoulder.

"By the time we found him, he was crying in the frozen foods section, demanding to go home. Itachi and I were laughing the entire time we explained to his parents why Sasuke was still shivering when we got back. Mikoto was not happy, but she found it hilarious that Sasuke had actually done it."

"I hate you," Sasuke grumbled against her arm.

Sakaye grinned and hugged the boy. "I know."

"He really did that?" the blond girl asked, shocked at what they'd all heard.

"Sure did. I even got the security videos from the store. Mainly so they couldn't actually prove that an Uchiha had run naked through their store, but also because it's fun as hell to watch."

"You said you destroyed it," Sasuke hissed.

"I lied," she replied, smirking down at the top of the dark head. "When have you ever known me to pass up an opportunity like that?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

Sakaye pushed Sasuke away, slid further back on the desk to the edge and pulled Sasuke onto the desk in front of her, wrapping her arms around the Uchiha and resting her head on his shoulder. "So which one of you is Uzumaki?"

The other blond, a boy raised his hand nervously. "I am," he said.

"Ah! So then it's you I have to thank for taking care of my Sasuke-chan then?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

Sakaye lifted her head and smiled at the boy. "I'm surprised though," she said. "Two days after you've met him and you're practically best friends huh?"

The others laughed. "Naruto's always been good about making friends, even when he was a bigger idiot than he is now in middle school."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at the brunette sitting at the desk in front of him. "I'm not an idiot dog-breath!"

"Yeah you are,"the other blond said, grinning at him.

"Ino!" he whined, turning to stare at the girl. "Why are you all so mean to me?"

"Because, dobe," Sasuke said. "It's like they said, you're an idiot."

Sakaye started to say something but stopped when her phone started ringing again. She pulled it from her pocket, flipped it open and held it to one side of her head.

" Usami's Funeral Service, how may I be of assistance? Ha-chan! How are you?!" Sakaye exclaimed. "Ah good to hear. How's Momo-chan? Ah I see. So whatcha got for me this time? Oho ho really? You don't say. That my dear is certainly good news. Eh? Wait what?" Sakaye gently pushed Sasuke forward and slid off the desk, moving to a corner of the room where the students couldn't hear her.

"What are you saying?" she growled lowly into the phone.

"_I'm saying the guy Zabuza caught was released. Someone in the organization baled him out before Ibiki had the chance to question him. The boss is pissed."_

"I bet he is. I'd be pissed too if the fucker managed to get away from. He must be one of the higher-ups for him to have baled out. They don't do that for just anyone. What was his name?"

"_Yakushi Kabuto."_

"What?!" Sakaye exclaimed a little to loud. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Sakaye's fist slammed into the wall, startling everyone who'd been watching her. The students and several teachers were staring at the enraged woman. "It's a given they'd get _him_ out."

"_Of course. Orochimaru wouldn't leave his right hand man in jail, and especially not at the hands of Morino Ibiki. He'd be a damn fool to do that."_

"Anyone would be a fool to leave anyone in his hands, but the bastard is good at what he does. That's why we hired him."

"_I know. What are you going to do?"_

"Pick me up at six."

"_Gotcha."_

"See ya Haku," Sakaye said, snapping the phone shut and slipping it into her pocket, pulling her hand away from the cracked wall at the same time. She paused for a moment before pulling her phone back out and dialing a familiar number. She listened to it ring before someone answered.

"We're going out tonight," she said quietly into the phone so no one else could hear her. "You will all tell me everything you know when I get there. Understood?"

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Good," Sakaye replied, closing the phone and slipping it back into her pocket. She ignored her slightly bleeding hand as she turned and walked towards the door. Rage radiated off her in waves as everyone backed out of her way. "Itachi," she said, not even sparing him a glance. "We're going."

"What abou-"

Sakaye turned her head and looked at the younger man. "We're going," she said again, turning back around and striding quickly down the hallway. Itachi nodded and quickly followed after her.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: Rawr. o.o Please excuse my use of music at the end. xD I couldn't help it. o.o I really couldn't. I promise. It doesn't even fit as filler. I was really bored... you forgive me right?  
**Itachi**: No.  
**Dream**: Nobody asked you. But hey. This is by far the longest chapter so far. o-O Including the songs it's 5,958 words. I didn't include this shit though. XD otherwise it'd be over 6,000.  
**Sasuke**: Are you special?  
**Dream**: Yeah probably. Why do you ask?  
**Sasuke**: -Shrugs- I was just wondering. Ever ride the short bus?  
**Dream**: I did once, but not for the reason you're thinking. It was some field trip or other back in middle school. A couple of my friends and I got to ride in the short bus. xD Seat belts yay!  
**Sasuke**: You're an idiot.  
**Dream**: You're just jealous that **you** never got to ride the short bus.  
**Sasuke**: Whatever you say lady.  
**Dream**: Yeah yeah. Go play with your fishcake and leave me alone.  
**Sasuke**: -Eye twitches and leaves-  
**Itachi**: Little brothers are annoying.  
**Dream**: I so wish I could agree with you, but I don't even have any younger siblings. Dx Life sucks.  
**Itachi**: For you yes. I find it quite pleasant.  
**Dream**: Tch. Whatever Tachi-kun. Anyways. Warnings and disclaimer. Oh. And my apologies for the late update. I've been pretty busy doing stuff. xD

**Warnings**: Is it just me or are they smarter than I gave them credit for originally in this story? xD But really, I love them all oh so very much. xD  
**Disclaimer**: Well I managed to kidnap Itachi again, and I almost nabbed Neji and Gaara but I was seen and had to hightail it outta there with only Itachi. Ah well. Good enough for me. Oh, and I don't own the songs I used either. I don't even tap into having the ability to write even a somewhat decent songs. I tried once and I knew right away I should never try again. -Shrugs-

**Chapter 7  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

"That was weird," Naruto said, watching Sakaye leave the class room.

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered, watching her go as well. He'd only ever seen an outburst like that from her a few times in his life, and always when she was talking on the phone to someone. Whatever the person had said had made Sakaye pissed. Usually not a good sign.

"Wonder what it was about," Naruto said.

Sasuke could only shrug. He could never find out what had made his mother upset. She would always disappear a few hours later and not return until some time after midnight tonight would be no different. He'd be asleep by the time she returned home.

"Hey," Sasuke suddenly said. "You guys wanna stay over at the new house? We don't have school tomorrow so..."

"Eh? You think it's a good idea?" Naruto asked after Sasuke had trailed off.

Sasuke shrugged. "Why not? Itachi will be there and my mom won't mind. If anything she'll be happy about it."

Naruto and several of the others all shrugged. "Okay," he said. "We'll just have to ask our parents first."

"Great. Just let me know."

"W-what about th-the others?" Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke shrugged. "We can ask them too. Besides. If you guys do come you can finally see the new place and meet the other three dogs."

"Wait you have three more?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm positive my mother brought the other three with her. Her grandmother wouldn't have left them with anyone else."

"Are they the same as that one?" Kiba asked, looking at the black dog laying at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke nodded. "She only kept Borzoi."

"Really? Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know. She just really liked them I guess. I never bothered to ask."

"So you have four dogs? That's cool."

"Actually five."

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed, staring at the Uchiha.

"My mother has an Akita, who's still back in Yuki. She's got more energy than the three Borzoi combined, so it wouldn't been a good idea to have her staying with us until she got back. We wouldn't have had the time for her."

Kiba grinned. "Sounds like my family's dogs. They've all got loads of energy all of the time. Well the younger ones anyways. Like my dog Akamaru is always demanding to go outside whenever I'm home. Hey would you mind if I brought him along?"

"Sure," Sasuke said. "Just don't get mad if the other three gang up on him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Borzoi were bred for hunting, and when they go after wolves they'd take it down and hold it down by the neck until the hunter came along to kill the wolf. It's how they play though. I see them do it to each other all of the time, and they don't hurt each other. Usually it'll be two against one, so whoever runs first is the prey."

Kiba shrugged. "As long as the don't hurt him, Akamaru can take it," he said grinning.

"Might be four against one," Sasuke replied.

Kiba started laughing. "Well if it comes to that then I'll just have to jump right in."

Sasuke shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if they start going after you as well."

Kiba kept laughing. "Yeah whatever dude. I can take it. So what'd you name the dog?"

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping puppy by his feet. "Ninochka."

"What's it mean?" Ino asked.

"Graceful," Sasuke replied, reaching down to stroke between her ears. The black head lifted and tired eyes looked at him. Sasuke smiled down at the Borzoi puppy. The animal slowly sat up and Sasuke pulled the three month old puppy up onto his lap. He pulled the leash Sakaye had slipped into his pocket earlier out and attached it to the white collar around the dog's neck. He could only assume that Sakaye had forgotten the puppy in her anger. He didn't mind, but it would be a little weird walking around with a puppy all day.

"So are you going to be staying at the new place?" Ino asked.

"Probably," Sasuke replied with a slight shrug. "I know my mom would rather have me staying with her than Itachi. She knows I'd be perfectly fine staying with Itachi since his place is a lot closer to the school, but she'll insist and I won't argue with her about it because I'll end up losing anyways. Besides. I'd rather stay with her anyways. Itachi gets kind of weird sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, leaning forwards towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke shook his head, not wanting to elaborate. What his brother did in the privacy of his own home was no one else's business. They didn't need to know. Sasuke shuddered involuntarily as a certain memory flashed through his mind.

"You okay?" Ino asked.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, removing the dog from his lap and setting her on the floor as the bell rang, signaling the end of third period.

They all grabbed their things and headed off to their next period, the black Borzoi puppy trailing behind Sasuke.

_-_

"Momo-chan," Genma muttered. "Hey you don't thi-"

"Genma," Raidou said, giving his lover a look that said shut up.

Iruka shook his head. "Can't be. They hated each other. She'd never associate with Momochi Zabuza. You know that."

"But he's the only one she ever called Momo-chan," Kotetsu countered. "And she did it just to piss him off. And remember that kid that looked like a girl that used to hang around Zabuza? He and Sakaye were good friends. She always called him Ha-chan."

"That doesn't explain why she'd be asking about Zabuza though," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Unless she's been hiding something from us all this time."

"She probably is," Genma volunteered. "Remember those random days after she turned seventeen where she would leave class, and the Zabuza would follow? They both left school and weren't seen until the next day. And it was always right after another death had been reported. Hey you don't think they're murderers do you?"

"Genma, shut up," Raidou said, smacking his lover over the head rather hard.

Genma whined and grabbed at his now sore skull.

"She must be involved somehow though," Iruka said. "But what is it that those two could have in common? Sakaye swore that she would always hate Momochi, and that no matter what her feelings would never change."

Kakashi shrugged and sat down on one of the desks. All of the teachers present had written on their white boards that the period was to be used as a study period.

"Maybe they're Yakuza!" Genma exclaimed loudly, yelping when Iruka whacked his head rather sharply instead of Raidou.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up myself," Iruka growled.

Genma swallowed and nodded.

"I remember once," Izumo said, "during class in second year Yakushi Kabuto got a call during the middle of a lecture and abruptly left. Later I heard that at the same time both Sakaye and Zabuza had left their classes as well."

"Yakushi," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Didn't he go to work for that Orochimaru bastard in Oto?"

Raidou nodded. "He did. Right after high school he moved to Oto."

"I heard that that Orochimaru guy has dealings with the Yakuza," Asuma said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "That or he's a Yakuza boss. I forget which."

Several of them nodded.

"There have been several incidents reported all originating in Oto," Kakashi said. "All brutal homicides that police suspect was the work of the Yakuza. The Oto police claim there is no connection between Orochimaru and the deaths, but I suspect that those guys are owned by Orochimaru, and are told to say that when someone else die."

"I heard that a secret organization has been going into Oto to investigate the deaths. I read a few reports on-line that suggest all of those deaths are directly connected to Hebi Corp," Kurenai said, sitting on top the desk Asuma was sitting at. "Apparently they found several clues leading back to him."

"I recently learned about a Special Ops force called ANBU," Anko said. "Apparently they've been around for a number of years. How long I can't say for sure. I was found out before I could get anymore information form the database, but they didn't know who it was. I almost had a list of names, but that was when I was forced out. I tried getting back in, but they've upped security a lot. It's practically impossible for me now."

"I could try," Kakashi suggested. "I haven't done it in awhile, but I could try and get in."

Anko nodded. "They're apparently indirectly connected to some assassinations, and the following cover-up of it all."

"What does ANBU mean?" Genma asked.

"Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai," Anko replied, looking over at him. "In other words, Special Assassination Tactical Force. I assume they don't only deal in assassinations, but that is part of it."

"You serious?" Genma said, wide-eyed.

Anko nodded. "I found it at the top of one of the files. And you know that black truck that's been showing up every time they find a body? That's them. They've probably been looking for anything that could link back to Orochimaru. They've been after this guy for years apparently."

"How could they have not gotten him then?" Iruka asked.

Anko shrugged. "These big business guys are all the same. They've got loads of connections and they always find a way to get out of the messes they create. My bet is that they'll end up going for a more direct route and just off the guy in the end. They've been taking down bases he's got in other countries. Just last week they shut down the one they had in Russia. Don't know how they managed it, but some Russian officer named Vlad Silvashko was a big part of it. He apparently had help from a special agent who was supposedly on vacation in Russia at the time. No name was ever given."

"Who the hell would vacation in Russia?" Genma asked stupidly.

"Don't you get it?" Raidou said, hitting him over the head again.

"That special agent had to have been Sakaye," Kakashi said. "It all fits. It is true she went to see her grandmother on her death bed, but no one else knows that. Especially not the press. If that Orochimaru guy found out about Sakaye's grandmother, then he could easily go after her."

"Shouldn't you all be teaching?" said a voice in the doorway.

They all turned to stare wide-eyed at the blonde woman leaning casually against the door frame.

"Ah..." Iruka started, trailing off.

Tsunade sighed and stepped into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She stood in the center of their now half-circle.

"There are things you should and should not know. Sakaye's occupation high among those you should not. You've obviously figured it out so I can't hide it from you. Yes, she is a member of ANBU. She is also the current leader of the entire unit. She has been an active member since she was seventeen."

"What about Momochi?" Kakashi asked.

"Sixteen. Those two were paired as partners shortly after Sakaye joined the ranks. They led you all to believe they hated each other with a burning passion. All of those fights they had were staged. I should know because I had a hand in their creation. It can never be known that partners ever associate willingly with each other, especially people like them. Momochi came to us from Kirigakure when he was fifteen. We enrolled him in Konoha High to finish his education. He became a member of ANBU when he was sixteen, and joined the active ranks a year later."

"When did Sakaye join?" Asuma asked.

Tsunade sighed and scratched her head. "Six months after the death of her parents. She became active in the field when she turned seventeen, and was made Zabuza's partner. You remember Haku right? He's also a member of ANBU, but he was a part of it at a much earlier age. One of the member's found him outside the headquarters building at the time, huddled and shivering in the freezing rain. He'd apparently run away from the orphanage he'd been sent to, and the bastards refused to take him back. He became an active member when he turned sixteen, and before that he ran errands for us."

"Why do you know so much?" Genma asked.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Because I was the Captain when Haku came to us, and I was still Captain when both Zabuza and Sakaye joined. I retired seven years ago when Sakaye succeeded me as the captain. However, I still play my part as a confidant."

"Confidant? Why?" Iruka asked.

"You have no idea how hard it is to kill someone, and then go on with your life as if it had never happened. When all the stress starts building up, they come to either me or my idiot husband who seems to have disappeared on me again."

"You're married?" Genma asked, staring dumbly at her.

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Why is it unfortunate?" Raidou asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Because he's a perverted bastard who writes trashy porn books and peeks in on women on the bath houses. It's a miracle I even love that moron."

"He writes porn?" Kakashi asked, eagerly leaning forward. "What does he write?"

Tsunade glared at him. "Icha Icha," she growled.

"Wait... wait a minute!" Kakashi exclaimed. "You're married to **the** Sanada Jiraiya? Masterful author of the Icha Icha series?!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it masterful," she scowled, "but yes. He writes that trashy shit."

"It's not trashy!" Kakashi growled.

"Yes it is," Tsunade said and swiftly changed the subject. "Now listen. You've all trespassed into territory you have no business being in. If Sakaye finds out any of you know, I had nothing to do with this, got it? I've got to many things I need to worry about without having her breathing down my neck. You will no longer speak of any of this in a public area. She and the rest of the ANBU members have countless enemies that want them dead, and if anyone of those enemies ever found out who she is and who the people she cares for are, they'd come after you and use you against her. They could very well take her life if it came right down to it, so do not risk it. They've come to close to taking that bastard down for you all to screw it up now. Am I clear?"

All ten of them nodded.

"Well I'm glad we got that settled."

"So hey," Genma ventured. "Do you know what she was talking about earlier?"

"Probably," Tsunade replied with a shrug, "but I'm not telling you lot. It's not your concern, so do not even try to make it so. I'm warning you to keep your noses out of it. Especially you, Anko and Kakashi. Stay out of that database. You don't want them to find out you've been snooping around."

"What would they do?" Kurenai asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"So what are they like?" Genma questioned curiously.

Tsunade eyed him. "The members of ANBU are dangerous people. You would not want to get in their way when they are working. They don't look kindly upon civilians that get in their way. I've seen it countless times. They will instantly turn on anyone who gets in their way if the mission is compromised in any way." Tsunade's amber eyes lifted to gaze at the clock on the wall for a moment. She turned back to the teachers and narrowed her eyes. "I advise you all to remain in your homes tonight."

"What? But why?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward towards the woman. "We were planning on going to a club tonight."

Tsunade shook her head. "Do not go. I'm warning you as someone who cares. I can't say for sure, but I know something will be happening tonight. Something big. Stay at home. Please."

They were all a bit surprised at the seriousness of her tone. Tsunade would never ask them to do anything like this if there wasn't a reason behind it.

"Better yet, go to the new house. That would certainly be safer than your homes."

"I don't understand," Iruka said. "What's going on?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Tonight is a turning point in this war. Sakaye's pissed and she'll be out for blood."

"W-what?"

Tsunade eyed the brunet. "The person she was talking with before, Haku. He informed her that they had taken into custody a man named Yakushi Kabuto. That's right. An old class mate. He was in the hands of Morino Ibiki, a torture specialist capable of extracting information from just about anyone. Yakushi was at the breaking point when Morino was suddenly ordered to release him. Had he been at the ANBU Headquarters, Yakushi would still be in their hands. They hadn't wanted to risk a transfer from the Police Station, so Morino was interrogating him there. He was close to getting what he wanted when the Chief entered the room and presented Morino with a release document for Yakushi Kabuto.

"Sakaye will be determined to either get Yakushi or another higher-up. She wants Orochimaru's blood. She's told me countless times that the bastard will die at her hands and no one else's. She calls herself an avenger, and I fear that is what she has become. She has killed countless underlings of Orochimaru's in quest for his blood, and she will not stop until she has it. Her determination scares me. I sometimes see the blood lust in her eyes when she comes to me.

"She may seem so to everyone around her, but Usami Sakaye is far from sane. Most members of ANBU are. They crossed that line long ago. If you happen to see her passing if you do choose to go there, remember the look in her eyes. That will tell you everything you need to know."

Tsunade left them with their option, giving them directions on how to reach the mansion.

_-_

Sakaye shifted as she stared at the mirror in front of her, Nadia standing behind her and doing her hair. Her hair was pinned up on either side of her head, thicker braids wrapped tightly in a cone shape with the rest of the hair falling out at the end. Nadia as adding gel to her hair so it would stick as she moved.

Hauntingly gloomy eyes watched as the hands moved, twisting dark hair into small braids. She shifted her gaze away, dark gray eyes staring back at equally dark gray eyes. She scrutinized her reflection, eying the clothes Nadia had chosen. The woman always chose something dark for her. Tonight was no different from any other.

The black material of her top clung to her skin, for straps connected to a thicker band of material secured around her neck, taught and hold the front of it up. Above her bust, two red straps connect the inner and outer straps. From her navel and up forming a 'V' was a rich red area made of silk. The rest of it was gray and a darker shade of gray.

The skirt she wore was mostly dark gray as well, the hem lined with red lace. On both sides of her, the skirt extended down in two separated layers, the dame dark gray and the edges lined with the same red lace. Attached to the back was a train, the outer part sticking with the dark gray, and the area behind her legs a deep crimson. Hanging loosely

She lifted a booted foot and admired the skirt, smiling only slightly at it. She was wearing red fish net stockings that went up to near the top of her thigh, held in place by simple black garters hidden underneath the skirt.

Her gaze drifted down to her black boots. They were knee high leather boots laced up with red strings. The only reason she liked these boots was mainly because they were also steel-toed. "Wasn't there another pair that could have gone with this?" she asked, eying Nadia in the mirror behind her.

"These were the better choice that went well with these clothes. The other ones looked kind of weird."

"Ah. Well okay. You almost done?" she asked, silently mouthing the lyrics to the song currently playing loudly throughout the house. Itachi had left shortly after arriving, claiming he need sleep away from the psychotic woman. She had laughed at that. The dogs though were out exploring the yard, thankfully unable to jump the eight foot wall surrounding the land. She had to admit it was an excellent choice.

Sakaye herself loved places like this. It wasn't your typical modern day mansion. It was more like a large collection of one to two story building placed systematically throughout the area. Itachi had also acquired a large piece of empty land behind the house and had the wall extended around it. Nadia would set up something for the dogs probably tomorrow.

"Done," Nadia said, pulling her hands away and stepping back. "By the way, Tsunade called earlier."

"What did she want?"

"She said your wonderful friends found out and that they'll all probably be staying here tonight at her warning."

"Fucking perfect," Sakaye snapped. "That's just what I needed."

Nadia sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now. As long as they don't go snooping for more information and don't talk about it in public, they'll be fine."

Sakaye sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I know that, but it still worries me that they know now. They've crossed into unknown territory here."

Nadia nodded. "I am sure they will take the warning to heart and not pursue the matter further. It would be a dangerous thing for them to do so."

"Yes," Sakaye replied, glancing around at the digital clock sitting on a table. It red five thirty. "I've asked Tobi and Deidara to remain here tonight as an extra precaution. They should be here around seven or so."

Sakaye turned and walked to the door, sliding it open and stepping out into the hallway. She glanced to her right before turning and heading for the stair case several feet away from her. She heard the distinct click of a lock and then the front door opening. She eyed Itachi as she reached the bottom.

"Sakaye," he said, slightly loud over the music. "Sasuke wanted to know if it would be alright for his friends to stay the night."

Behind him, Sasuke entered the house and toed off his shoes,l the black Borzoi puppy following him. Narrowing his eyes at the loud music. Sakaye looked up at Nadia. Nadia nodded and moved away to turn it down.

"That's fine," she said, smiling warmly at Sasuke. She moved forward and hugged the younger Uchiha.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, looking her up and down as she pulled away from Sasuke.

"Out. I've some business to attend to tonight. I won't be home till late."

"When?"

Sakaye shrugged and turned, heading to the back of the house. "You'll pick her up tomorrow for me won't you?" she called out.

"Your dog?" Itachi asked, following her to the kitchen. He found Sasuke leaning against the counter with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Yeah," she replied. "I miss her."

Itachi nodded. "What time?"

"The flight should come in at around two or so. Yuri's bringing her."

"Yuri? Oh your other friend from high school right?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "She might be staying for a few days."

Itachi nodded. "Okay."

"Oh by the way, Tsunade told Nadia my idiot friends would be coming over tonight as well for whatever reason," she said, shrugging slightly. "I advise you stay as far away from Genma as possible if he's coming as well."

"Why?"

"You'll know why," she replied, her head turning at the sound of a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Sasuke yelled out, hurrying to answer it.

"Well I'm glad to see he's gotten better. I was starting to think he'd always be the scared little kid that needed to hold mommy's hand."

Itachi looked at her and shrugged, running a hand through his black hair. "That Naruto kid did wonders on him," he replied.

"He certainly did," Sakaye said, pushing herself up onto the counter and glancing at the clock on the microwave. Five forty. She lifted her head when a song started playing. She hopped off the counter and started singing along in English, dancing a little as well.

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter"_

She left the kitchen and stepped out into the hallway, still dancing to the music as she watched Sasuke lead his his friends into another room.

"_One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh"_

She grinned at Sasuke when he stuck his head out of the room and glared at her. She just continued dancing along the hallway and resumed singing when the vocals came back.

"_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stands out!"_

She glanced to the front door as someone knocked. Sasuke went to answer it, sliding it open and staring wide eyed at his teachers. Kakashi laughed and waved to the dancing woman. Sakaye waved her hand back at him and beckoned them to come inside.

"_One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter"_

She watched them pile in, taking their shoes off and leaving them in a row by the door. She shook her head and grinned when Genma moved to join her. She used him to her advantage, _'flirting' _with him while dancing in front of the slowly angering Raidou. She couldn't remember how many times she done this to only have Raidou angrily drag Genma away from her and mark Genma as his in front of everyone. Always amusing.

"_They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes"_

Sakaye's hands brushed the hem of Genma's shirt and lifted it only slightly before Raidou was on them, pulling Genma away. Only a few of them understood English well enough to understand what she had been singing along with.

"_I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)"_

Sakaye moved away and sung the chorus again, dancing to the music still.

"_One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He taste like you only sweeter"_

She glanced at a clock on the wall and noted the time. They'd be here soon.

_One more night and one more time  
thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
he tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

The song faded out, Sakaye bowed and new one started. She moved her body slowly, closing her eyes. As the beat picked up she moved a little more, a few seconds passed before she started singing in English again, this time to an Evanescence song.

"_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone"_

Those that understood the words didn't seem to understand the meaning.

"_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone"_

Her eyes opened and seemed to gain a sad look to them before she turned away, her dancing stopped, but she still sang along with the music. She hadn't noticed Itachi entering the house and watching her. He understood the words. He understood everything.

"_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid, but you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape"_

Her eyes passed over the clock and she noted the time.

"_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming_

_Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth"_

She had about eight minutes left. She turned her body to hide her action, one hand moving to check that she did indeed have the handgun tucked secretly in her clothes, the bulge of it going completely unnoticed to anyone not looking for it. Extra magazines of ammunition had been tucked away into her boots.

"_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape _

When the next song started playing, Sakaye scowled at Nadia. "Why is this on the disc?" she demanded, tapping her foot on the floor as the lyrics floated through her mind.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..."_

She caught the slim black phone Nadia had tossed to her, slipping it into who knew where. She'd chose not to carry a purse tonight.

"_My shadow's th' only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone"_

She checked the time again and narrowed her eyes only slightly, laughing softly when Kotetsu and Izumo had started dancing with her a few verses back. She coaxed Iruka into joining her and grinned at the scowling scarecrow with half his face hidden by the high collar of his dark gray turtle neck.

"_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's th' only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish a someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone!_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's th' only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
__Till then I walk alone"_

Sakaye rolled her eyes at Nadia as the next and last song began.

"_Pay close attention  
Don't listen to me from now  
George'll be flying this one  
And it's anyone's guess how he does  
This is the right turn, wrong universe  
Taking me in full bloom  
Fireball, careful with that  
There, see what you made me do _

_I must be dreaming, or  
We're onto something  
I must be dreaming, for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly  
I must be dreaming, or  
Pinch me to waking  
So undeniably yours  
As long as I'm losing it so completely"_

Sakaye's body moved with the slowish beat of the music, singing along with it.

_Incendiary glance  
Be, come, and collide in me  
-zoom in- -enhance- -hold-  
While I go helplessly sky high  
Magic eye sugar rushing don't -stop-_

_I must be dreaming, or  
We're onto something  
Hey just watcha make me for  
I don't fall in love lawlessly  
I must be dreaming, or  
Pinch me to waking  
So undeniably yours  
As long as I'm losing it so completely_

_Euphoria  
I can't take any more of yah  
Euphoria  
I can't take any more of yah_

Sakaye suddenly stopped dancing, her mouth closing as she turned, moving straight for the front door almost mechanically. The clock on the wall read five fifty-nine, and she could hear the vehicle coming up the drive.

The adults saw the look in her eyes. Every last one of them. She had gone from the happily singing and dancing woman to something completely different. Her eyes promised pain and possibly death to those who defied her, but there was something else there they couldn't identify. Something that seemed to say so much more but hid it all the same. They quickly scrambled out of her way, Nadia rushing forward to open the door.

"Lock all the doors," she snapped harshly, her eyes passing over Nadia as she turned to look at them. She turned back and strode quickly towards the shadowy figure leaving the sleek black vehicle sitting on the gravel.

Nadia didn't close the door just yet, and they all heard the sharply growled, "Move!" from Sakaye. The figure hastened out of her way, opening the passenger side door and slipping into the seat. The lights from the porch caught Sakaye's eye as she looked back at them one last time, a disturbing image coming to their minds as she disappeared inside the car, the door slamming shut.

The car in gear, and gravel spraying, the vehicle sped down the opposite end of the drive, the red back lights the last thing seen as the car disappeared from view.

Nadia slid the door closed and turned, eying the eleven adults standing dumbfounded at the sudden change of events.

"We need to talk."

**Tbc...**

_5:56:43_

_6:00:00_

_3:17_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Itachi**: I think you went a little overboard in this chapter.  
**Dream**: I agree. But I couldn't help it. Was still writing it at the three in the morning and I couldn't stop. It just called to me!  
**Sasuke**: You're insane.  
**Dream**: Probably.  
**Itachi & Sasuke**: -Both sigh and shake their heads at her-  
**Dream**: I used delightful one to many times though. xD  
**Sasuke**: That's not even an issue here!  
**Dream**: No it isn't... -Shrugs-  
**Sasuke**: I fear for her sanity.  
**Itachi**: -Frowns- What sanity?  
**Sasuke**: Oh right...

**Warnings**: Semi-graphic description of well... something.  
**Disclaimer**: Alas, I still don't own it. But apparently Itachi is now my bitch.

**Chapter 8  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

"We need to talk," Nadia said, turning on her heel and walking away, beckoning them to follow.

The eleven adults exchanged looks before following her towards the back of the house. They followed her into what could only be the woman's study. A few cushioned benches lined two of the walls, and a few chairs were scattered throughout the room. Nadia took a seat behind the desk in the tall leather chair.

"Sit," she said as the last of them entered, closing the door behind him. They all moved to take seats.

"I can only assume that Tsunade requested most of you to come here tonight instead of remaining at him. Is my assumption right?"

Iruka nodded. "She did."

"Right. There are possibly two reasons for this. One being tonight could be a turning point, the other being that it has come to our attention that Orochimaru may have discovered possibly her identity or that of her partner's. Even possibly other members of the Unit. Don't be surprised if when you return to your homes you find the place torn apart. If they know who she is, they know who you are. Ultimately this places your lives in danger."

"Would they kill us?" Genma asked.

Nadia eyed him. "Quite possibly. I wouldn't put it past that organization to use any of you as bait. They're constantly looking for those kinds of opportunities. The last time that happened, Sakaye and few others had disappeared on us for about two months. One of the members had been baited into going to a specific location, going against Sakaye's orders for him not to go. He was tortured before he was buried alive."

"How can there be people like that in the world?" Kotetsu said slowly.

Nadia shook her head. "How can there not?" she replied, eying the man.

"What do you mean?"

Nadia sighed and scratched the back of her left hand before replying. "Despite the efforts of law enforcement agencies to protect people from it, the truth of the matter is that it still exists and all we can do is ask why. Why do such violent and treacherous acts exist? Do these violent tendencies occur as an affect of disruptions or damage to the brain? Is there a genetic correlation? Is the act of violence brought about by factors such as economic difficulties or social or cultural differences? These questions all remain unanswered, simply because we cannot answer them.(1)"

"I don't get it," Genma grumbled.

Raidou rolled his eyes at his lover.

"Well it doesn't matter," Nadia says. "The point is that there will always be people like this in the world. You can't stop everyone from committing crimes because it simply is not possible. We all understand this fact."

"Why did Sakaye join in the first place? I know her parents were killed, but who did it?" Kakashi asked, watching the woman intently.

Nadia sighed and look down at the desk. "The man who killed her parents, and also had a hand in the deaths of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto along with almost the entire Uchiha family is none other than Orochimaru. She has a personal vendetta against this man, and has sworn that he will die by her hands."

"But… are you serious?"

"Very. The man originally judged guilty for the crime of the family was supposedly under the influence of an unknown drug the day it happened. He was a highly trusted employee of Uchiha Corporations who had been allowed into the Uchiha's home many times. I never met the man, but Sakaye told me he had been a great man. That action had never been considered a possibility for him. All employees are subjected to drug tests every few months, and any found using them, prescription drugs excluded, are fired immediately. Uchiha Fugaku was a kind man, but he was not tolerant of drug users. There is always the possibility that he started between screenings, but it isn't likely. People like him don't make changes like that. Not when they have a good position and are being paid very well."

"Woah they screen every few months? Shit I'd get fired after the first one," Genma joked.

Kakashi laughed and both Kurenai and Raidou hit the back of his head, one right after the other. "Idiot," they said.

Nadia sighed and shook her head. Every candidate for employment was undergo a drug test prior to the interview. They are given the results after the interview, and that is when they decide if they're going to higher you or not."

"Who's running it now though?" Asuma asked.

"Right now the main business is being run by the Vice President," Itachi said from a seat near the door, and everyone turned to stare at him, not really having noticed hi presence until now. "When I graduate I will take over as CEO of Uchiha Corporations. My father owned fifty one percent of the stocks to ensure no one could ever outvote him. Uchiha Corporations is meant to remain under control of the Uchiha family, he simply ensured that."

"Do you even want to do this?" Genma asked.

Itachi shrugged. "Not really, but this isn't something Sasuke could handle, and I refuse to push that onto him. The future of Uchiha Corporations will be in my hands, and I accept that. I wouldn't have it any other way. My major isn't in business, but I still am taking those classes for my minor so I will know what I'm doing when the time comes."

"Itachi," Nadia said, looking up at the young Uchiha.

"Yes?"

"Does Sasuke know or suspect anything?"

"Not as far as I know," he replied. "Since I found out, I've done everything I can to make sure he never knows."

Nadia nodded. "Let us keep it that way. None of those kids need to know anything about it. Ah, and Itachi. She spoke to you about knowing, did she not?"

Itachi eyed her warily for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "She did. You were upstairs in her room when she told me. I believe she already knew anyways."

Nadia smiled and nodded. "She usually does."

"What are talking about?" Izumo asked, interrupting their conversation.

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, rising to his feet. "I'm going to go heck on the kids. Nadia, you'll show them to the guest rooms, won't you?"

"Of course," she replied, rising from her seat behind the desk. "I will collect your things from your vehicles in a bit. I'd rather none of you leave the house tonight."

"Why?" Kotestu asked.

Nadia shook her head and did not respond.

_-_

Sasuke and the others followed his dog through the house and to the back door, Kiba's white puppy Akamaru running after her. The Borzoi pup pawed at the back door, and Sasuke slid it open, allowing both of them to go outside. He reached over and switched on the outside lights, bright light immediately flooding the area by the door and extending a little out beyond it. He flipped another switch and two rows of lights switched on, illuminating a path straight ahead of them. The rows split off an continued several feet before moving again towards the back before turning and connecting again.

"You guys have a pool?" Kiba asked, grinning at the reflection of lights on calm water.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. It was added by the previous owners."

"That's awesome," Kiba said. "Can we go swimming?"

"No," said a voice behind them. The group of teens turned to look at Sasuke's older brother.

"Why not?" Kiba whined.

Itachi shook his head and didn't answer. "Stay inside tonight," he said. He glanced outside when he heard a loud bark coming form somewhere out in the dark yard. He moved past the teens and took a step outside. He lifted his hand to his mouth, placed his index finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled loudly. He stepped to one side and waited, watching.

They heard the sound of paws hitting the ground. The sound grew louder and five dark bodies could be seen coming closer, two smaller ones lagging behind. The three adult Borzoi came to a stop in front of Itachi. Itachi raised his fist in the air and the three dogs sat down, staring up at him. He looked up and watched the two puppies run around the pool and head straight for the door.

The teens moved aside as the two ran in, Akamaru tackling **Ninochka. The two rolled on the ground for a moment before Ninochka rose and stood over Akamaru, nipping at his neck.**

**Itachi lowered his hand and looked down at the three Borzoi. "**Внутри(1)," he said. The three dogs rose and immediately went into the house.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, stepping back into the house and closing the door, turning off the lights.

"Hm? What is it aniki?" Sasuke said, turning from watching the puppies to look at his brother.

"Show them where they'll be sleeping. Nadia will start dinner in about half an hour."

"Okay," Sasuke said. "Come on."

The younger Uchiha moved past his friends and down the hall. The group followed him as he went up to the second floor. "Svetlana(2)," he said, looking down at the silver sable Borzoi. The dog stopped and turned her head to look at him. "Vanya(3)." The mahogany brindle Borzoi stopped and looked at him as well. "Sezja(4)." The red sable looked at him as well.

Itachi frowned as he looked down at their paws. They'd tracked dirt into the house, along with bits of grass. "All three of you are getting baths tomorrow. Sakaye said you haven't been bathed in a month anyways."

The three dogs looked pitifully up at him, as though asking what they'd done to deserve such treatment. They understood commands in both Russian and Japanese, and they also understood bath in both. Hell. To dogs the word bath was probably understood in any language. For them it usually consisted of about a half hour to an hour of torture depending on how dirty they were and if they needed their fur to be trimmed. Svetlana whined and turned, running away from him. Itachi smirked as Vanya and Sezja followed her.

He could hear the thuds as all three dogs ran up the stairs, probably going to hide in their temporarily shared room from him. He sighed and followed after them, glancing at the two puppies still going at it.

He glanced into the room and found the three dogs staring at him, all curled together. He grinned at them. He bet he could probably hook Sasuke into doing it for him. He just shook his head and closed the door before he continued down the hallway, pausing when he heard voices drifting out of Sasuke's room. He frowned as he listened.

"Are you sure, Shika?" Naruto said, frowning at the laziest person he had ever met.

"Positive. I did some digging around and I found a database I'd never encountered before. It was surprisingly difficult to get into, too."

"That's surprising," Naruto commented. "You normally don't have a problem hacking into anything."

Shikamaru nodded. "That's not the best part. Before I could get to far, I was found kicked out. I barely managed to even copy a few of the files I'd looked over. It's unbelievable how much stuff there still was. I'd have a hard time trying to get back in."

"So what did you find?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru shrugged and reached for his backpack, pulling out the black laptop he took with him just about everywhere. He flipped it open and pushed the power button, waiting for it to come back from hibernation.

"The first thing I got was the origin of ANBU. Their a Special Ops unit, and ANBU stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Supposedly this unit was created around fifty years ago or so," he said, typing in his password when the screen finished loading. He waited for his desktop load before he double clicked a folder labeled _'ANBU'_. He looked through the contents and opened the the filed called Origin, waiting for it open.

He read a few lines before he said, "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. A Black Ops Unit formed in 1953 when the rise of Yakuza leader Masahara Kurayami overwhelmed Police units. Despite the efforts of the Police, they could not take the man down.

"Unknown to the Government, the original leaders known only as Shodai and Nidaime, ANBU was formed. The Unit was first funded by anonymous sources. Few members speculate that Shodai and Nidaime may have partially funded the unit themselves, thought others believe well known corporations also funded them as well, wishing for this new unit to remove Masahara from power. Supposedly, these corporations were all enemies of Masahara's company, T.M. Inc. and on numerous occasions, hostile take-overs had nearly taken place. If not for the support of other companies helping to keep T.M. At bay, several corporations we know of today would no longer be around.

"T.M. Inc was a threat to all, big and small business alike. Masahara supposedly took orphans from the war and made into his subordinates. Sandaime believed that Masahara had first started out shortly after the war had ended, taking young children and ordering his men to train them the way he wanted them to be. Most of the children taken were often between the ages of six and thirteen. It has been noted that these children often beaten on a daily basis, leaving horrid scars to cover their bodies. Operatives often found young men to be covered in horrendous scars that had healed improperly, possibly infected while the wounds healed and never taken care of. One man, reported to be the age of eighteen when he was captured and examined, was said to have been one of the worst they had found. Doctors found that his bones had been broken many times when he was younger, and had never been allowed to heal properly before he was forced back into training and more beatings. Medical reports also showed damage to organs that had also never healed properly. Reports also show he had an addiction to multiple drugs that was hard to break him of.

"The majority of these people were also forced into drug addictions. The weaning process was long and hard for most. Withdrawal tended to be violent for some as the would demand to be given the drugs to ease their suffering.

"In 1956, Masahara Kurayami was assassinated by ANBU Captain Jigsaw, a woman known for speaking in riddles and cryptic messages. Most found it hard to ever understand her, or even her reasons for being a member of the unit. Masahara's body was found at eight am., and presumed to have been killed around two am,.

"With Masahara's death, life in Japan began to return to a state of normalcy, and it was suspected by many that ANBU would disband. ANBU, however, did not disband. The unit simply went into hiding and operations were carried out in secret. The Japanese government did not claim responsibility as expected when something went wrong. No link could ever be found between ANBU and the government despite the fact that ANBU was often hired by government organization to carry out numerous missions. The majority of these actions were usually assassinations, espionage and sabotage. ANBU excelled easily in all three.

"Deaths of certain unnamed Yakuza leaders were easily taken out by ANBU members, as were certain corrupt individuals that also remain unnamed. With the formation of ANBU, certain change was easily brought about.

"Both Shodai and Nidaime were KIA. Sandaime remained leader for several years before he was murdered in cold while out with what remained of his family. His killer was never found. Yondaime retired at the birth of his son, and Godaime retired when she felt she was no longer needed as leader. However, Godaime still remains as a confidant to ANBU members to this day.

"Under the leadership of Rokudaime, things have changed and the quest for Orochimaru's death has intensified. Members have been avidly searching for any means to take him out for a number of years, yet the man remains elusive. Rokudaime seeks to avenge not only fallen comrades, but those of the families he has destroyed. Chief among them-"

Shikamaru stopped.

"Well?" Kiba said, prodding him to go on."

"It stops there," Shikamaru said. "I didn't see any other files relating to this information."

Several of the teens frowned. "This really doesn't give a lot," Naruto said.

"No it doesn't," Shikamaru agreed. "I just wonder what corporations actually funded ANBU to begin with. It hints that they are powerful companies, but it doesn't state who. I didn't see any kind of list indicating anything about it either, so it's all been kept quiet in case someone broke in. they probably have paper records about it though."

"Probably. Did you happen to get a list of who the members are?" Naruto asked.

"No. I was thrown out just as the information was loading. They don't want anyone knowing."

"Could you possibly get back in?"

"I can try, but I'm sure they've upped security by now. These people are far more experienced than I am, and I had a hard time even getting in in the first place. A second time will be ten times harder than that."

The others nodded in agreement. All except Sasuke. He was sitting at the far corner of his bed, his back against the wall as his shoulder leaned against the headboard, his head in the small space between them. Naruto glanced at him and frowned.

"Hey guys," he said, looking back at his friends. When they faced him, he gestured with his head for them to leave. They took the hint and silently hint.

Outside, Itachi frowned and walked away from the door just as Sasuke's opened and his friends poured out. He glanced behind him before he went into his own room and shut the door.

"Fuck."

_-_

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, moving from his position on the floor to pull himself onto the bed. He crawled towards the Uchiha and gently set his hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, Sasuke's head turned to face him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, the worry evident in his gentle voice.

"I... I have... a really bad feeling," he replied slowly, looking away from the blond.

Naruto frowned and gently tugged Sasuke away from his corner and into his arms. "What do you think is gonna happen?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, letting himself fall against Naruto. "I don't know," he replied. "I can't help feeling that she's going to come home, and look worse than she usually does on nights like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Before when she'd go out dressed like that she'd come home somewhat drunk. She'd smile at us and tell us everything would be okay, stumble to her room and fall asleep. And for the next few days she'd be really quiet, and wouldn't talk to us. She'd have this far off look in her eyes that I never understood.

"It scares me when I think about it, because I know she's hiding something from us. I just don't understand what could be so important. There have been times when she went away on _business trips, _and when she came home, there was always something off about her.

"I'm scared that she's doing something dangerous. I can't lose her, Naruto! I can't lose another person!"

"Shh," Naruto said, tightening his hold on the Uchiha as Sasuke's hand fisted in his shirt.

"It's going to be kay. You'll see," he murmured. "She wouldn't leave you. I know she wouldn't."

Sasuke could feel the stinging in his eyes as an overwhelming sense of dread hovered over him. He was certain that tonight would be different, and Sakaye wouldn't be okay as she always said she was. He had watched her walk out through the front door, and watched through windows as the vehicle sped away form the house. She hadn't even greeted him when he came home. Not really anyways. He knew at that moment that something was different.

He hadn't seen the look in her eyes like their teachers had. He hadn't been able to. But he knew. He knew something else would have been there. Something maybe someone had recognized, but perhaps not.

Sakaye had always been an enigma. Ever since he could first remember meeting her, she had always been different. It had always been subtle, but the clues were always there. They had always been present. One just had to look for them. And yet neither he nor Itachi could ever figure it out. They could never fully understand her.

There were days where they would find her at home crying in her room, and the only one should let in was her dog. The Akita he and Itachi given to her for her thirtieth birthday. The two year old animal was the only thing that could stop her tears. Itachi had tried once, but he had failed. Sasuke had tried the next time, and his success had been the same.

She would eat the food they brought her, but still she would cry. For days until she emerged from her room, a small smile on her thin lips. She would tell them something had happened that had deeply gotten to her, and assure them that she would be alright. Neither brother could ever fully understand, and they never learned what had happened.

Sasuke suspected someone knew. Someone had to know. It just wasn't them. They weren't allowed to know. That much was obvious.

When Sasuke finally woke in the circle of Naruto's arms, both lying on his bed, he realized a few things. They had missed dinner, it was after midnight, and Sakaye would be home soon.

He turned his head and stared at the clock sitting on the table next to his bed. The time red one fifty three. Sakaye usually came back at around two.

Very slowly, he withdrew from Naruto's arms and sat up, swinging his feet onto the floor. He frowned as he stared at the dark blue of his carpet. They wouldn't let him have a wood floor, claiming he wouldn't sweep or mop it. It was true. He wouldn't he hated mopping. He was a clean person by nature, but something about mopping and sloshing slowly dirtying water over a floor bug him. He could deal with vacuuming.

His head twisted towards his window in the sound of crunching gravel alerted him to the arrival of a vehicle. He slowly stood, pausing when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. He turned his head to look at the questioning blue gaze. He nodded his head towards the window and watched as Naruto turned towards it, listening. He looked back at Sasuke when he heard the sound. The blond frowned and got up, joining Sasuke as he moved towards his door.

Sasuke opened it to find a head poking out of the room across from his, a questioning look in the shadow eyes. He simply shook his head and pulled his arm free of Naruto's grasp, moving towards the stairs. He paused and turned when hurried footsteps moved across the wooden floor of the hallway. He pressed his body to the wall as Nadia ran past them, nearly tripping down the stairs in her haste.

Sasuke frowned and followed after her, several others behind him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs as the front door slowly slid open, the sound seeming loud in the silence. A shadowy figure stood there, arms hanging at it's sides. Behind it, another figure moved, pressing something into an unresponsive hand and curling the fingers around it. the second figure moved back, hesitated before turning away. Moments later they could hear the car leaving the property.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the shadowy figure of his mother stepped into the house, the door sliding shut behind her courtesy of Nadia. In the soft glow of a light coming from somewhere towards the back of the house, he could partially see her her disheveled state. When the lights that illuminated the stairwell suddenly flickered to life, a collective gasp sounded.

Sakaye stood there in all her bloody glory. From the tips of her fingers, blood dripped to the recently polish wooden floor beneath her. Her tattered skirt barely covered her now, and her top was in a similar state. Her hair had long since fallen away from how Nadia had styled it hours ago. Thick locks of it hung over her face, casting it into shadows even in the bright light.

Very slowly, Sakaye lifted her empty hand, blood still dripping to the floor.

"A wonderful thing, blood," she said quietly. "Quite unbelievable how so much can come from one person. You can almost bathe in it there was so much. Although, it was a delightful sight to see him squirm and plead for his miserable life. It certainly is a shame though. We didn't get what we wanted, Nadia."

It was then they realized she hadn't even noticed their presence.

"He was so loyal not even Ibiki could make him crack. To bad it wasn't Yakushi. I could have had fun with him."

"Sakaye," Nadia said. "I believe it is time you rested."

"No!" she snapped, her hand lowering to her side as she lifted her head. "My thirst has not been sated. I long to bathe in _his_ blood. I long to feel it running through my fingers as his body tosses in the throws of death. I want to make him scream for forgiveness as his life slowly leaves him. I want to make him suffer as I have. I want to watch him suffer as I destroy everything. His mind. His body. His soul. Everything!"

"Sakaye, did you suffer any wounds?"

Sakaye's sharp bark of laughter echoed in the silent house. "I did not. This is the blood of Kidomaru," she replied, lifting her hand once again, this time bringing it to her face. Her tongue moved from the base of her index finger to the tip as she licked the blood away from the underside of the appendage.

"Disgusting," she said. "The blood of the unworthy is so vile."

"Sakaye," Nadia said. "That's enough."

Sakaye smirked. "Perhaps you are correct. My body feels defiled by this blood the covers it," she said, pulling her hand away to look at it.

"Sakaye? Who did you kill."

The smirk never left her face as she replied. "Ki-dou-ma-ru. Age eighteen. One of four personal bodyguards to Orochimaru. His death was so exciting to watch. I know Kisa-chan enjoyed taking his life. I could see the wicked smile on his face as he dug his dagger into his body and ripped through the tender flesh of that frail body. The boy screamed in pain and agony as his living body was torn apart, nailed to the table unable to move." Sakaye's body shivered in excitement of telling Nadia. "Oh how the blood did pour! It oozed and dripped from every wound." She dropped the item in fer hand to the floor, her hands moving up to her head as she tossed it back in pleasure. "His screams were so delectable! Hida-chan even played the role of the sadistic bastard tonight too! I was so surprised at him!"

Nadia frowned, not liking that Sakaye was so oblivious to the others as she continued.

"Ooh those new screams were like music as he dripped that acid into his body. The liquid eating away through his flesh and organs. Oh gods was it wonderful. I could only watch as bits of his flesh peeled away from his body at the mercy of Kisa-chan's blade. Ah I can't forget it even now how he pleaded for us to end his life. But that child did not understand. He did not give us what we wanted. He knew what would happen when he did not give in to us." Her hands lowered to her sides.

"They always know," she said darkly. "They know that those who stand in our way, face a gruesome death by our hands. We who are born of the darkness know no bounds. We are not gods, far from it, and yet it is we who determines their fate when they are claimed as ours. They become ours to do with as we please, and nothing can ever stop us."

Nadia frowned as she went on about something. Rolling her eyes, she moved closer to the woman, putting hand on the junction between her neck and shoulder. "I think it's time you slept," she murmured.

Sakaye looked at her before her eyes fluttered shut and her body slumped to the ground.

She looked at the group and sighed. "I should probably tell you none of that is true," she began. "Something similar to this has happened to her before, and no I am not sure what caused it. Any number of things could have triggered her mind to create this fabrication of the truth." She knelt down and lifted the folded sheet of paper that had been pressed into Sakaye's hand.

She unfolded it and read its contents. "Well that's fun," she muttered.

Kakashi, the first to break the silence, spoke, "What?"

Nadia sighed. "I really wish she hadn't exposed them to this," she said gesturing to the teenagers still staring at the unconscious woman on the floor.

"So what she said... it really isn't true?"

"Yes" Nadia replied. "But what I meant is that they should not have knowledge of what she does. In all honesty none of you should. It can't be helped now though. In any case. It appears they did apprehend someone by the name of Kidomaru. Age eighteen. Occupation, personal bodyguard to Orochimaru. The blood on her body is not his. They don't actually know whose it is, and I suspect some of it is hers. I won't know until I've cleaned her though."

"Do they really do stuff like that?"Genma asked timidly.

Nadia rolled her eyes. "Never. They may torment a prisoner a bit to get answers, but they would never go to those lengths. Cruel and unusual punishment is not their forte. Hell not even Morino would something like that to prisoner. His time though, seems I was wrong. Someone managed to give her something they shouldn't have. They were unable to identify the substance so we can only wait until it's out of her system. Probably an experimental drug Yakushi came up with. The bastard seems to be getting better at it apparently.

"According to this, she disappeared for about an hour. This was at twelve thirty am. She returned at one thirty am, her clothes torn and blood dripping from her hands. None of them dared approach her to check if she was unharmed. I don't know why. There are often times when she becomes completely unapproachable, and most will stay away."

"So can you find out what it was?"

Nadia shrugged. "They found a syringe on Kidomaru, and they said they'll try to find out what was inside of it. Though they won't know entirely what it does." Nadia glanced down at Sakaye and side. "Would someone mind carrying her up to her room? I'd rather she not sleep here."

They hesitated before Gai moved down the stairs, kneeling next to the woman and lifting her limp body in his arms. He frowned as he rose, turned and walked back up to the second floor, disappearing at the top.

Nadia gestured with her head to the front living area. "Let me explain a few things," she said.

**TBC...**

(1) Внутри – Inside  
(2) Svetlana – Star  
(3) Vanya – gracious gift of god  
(4) Sezja - protector


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream:**So anyways...  
**Itachi**: Are you going to start rambling again?  
**Dream**: No. Actually. I was bitten by a dog back on the 9th. :o  
**Itachi**: What the hell?  
**Dream**: It's true! It wasn't bad or anything, but a fight had started at the dog park and I was trying to separate the dogs, with the help of other people of course, and somewhere in the middle of it all I got bit without realizing it.  
**Itachi**: Jeese woman. What possessed you to jump in anyways?  
**Dream**: The increasing need to stop the injury of one of my favorite dogs that goes to the park maybe?  
**Itachi**: What kind of dog was it that started it?  
**Dream**: Pit-mix. o.o; Don't get me wrong. I don't hate the breed. I just hate the fact that they're so god damn dog aggressive. I know they were bred for fighting, but it pisses me off. Proper handling and control can make them great pets, but owners have to know and be on top of them when they bring them there. They get focused on what they wanted and just go for it.  
**Itachi**: Is the dog that was attacked okay?  
**Dream**: Hmm? Oh yeah he's fine. He has a little scratch on one his legs, but he's okay. He was really shaken and scared for about an hour, but as more people and dogs he knew and was familiar with came he began to calm down considerably. Hell one of my own dogs jumped in trying to get the Pit off of him.  
**Itachi**: Did he get hurt?  
**Dream:**Thankfully no. He was on the pits back trying to get his attention off the other dog. Hell it worked and they eventually got the pit and broke up the fight. I was beyond pissed when I yelled at the guy to get the dog out of the park. But you know what pisses me off the most?  
**Itachi**: Hmm?  
**Dream**: The bastard owner had the gall to come back, mind you to ask if everything was okay, and try to say he didn't believe his dog started it. Which is complete bullshit because I saw it all start. The dog had that look when they're thinking about mounting another dog and then going for it. Now you tell me. Who started it? Fucking idiot. And you know, when you're trying to pass a pit mix off as a cross between two different dog breeds, don't ever claim it's a mix between two dogs that will never be a solid color. Sorry to burst your bubble, but a cross between a Rottweiler and a Dalmatian will never create a solid dark gray dog that has the lean build of pit bull. Rottweilers are bulkier than that, and Dalmatians are a lot leaner. I know dogs damn it. Dx

**lexjamandme**: Believe it or not, I actually have a life despite writing this story. It's just not a very impressive one. Kind of sad if you ask me but eh. Whatever. What can you do?

**trulwicked**: Oh they did. Especially after my relatives left. Everything got a whole lot better. I swear you'd all be glad if your aunt wasn't a crazy liberal. It's creepy cause every time she and anyone else starts talking about something, she usually goes right from talking to yelling. Oh and better she repeats herself. Doesn't that sound fun? But yeah. That and being annoyed by my parents because I hadn't registered for a few more classes at the college I'm going to, and a few other things I don't care to mention, pfft you tell me when I have time to do anything for myself. ¬¬  
Thank you for the hugs and cookies. n-n The cookies were nummy.

**Warnings**: My sadism took a turn for the worse. Blood, gore, it's not exactly pleasant to say the least. It's not the best description I could have done, but whatever. I didn't want to gross myself out with it.  
**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it you know. I never have and I never will. It would be funny if I did though.

**Chapter 9  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

Nadia hung back as she watched everyone file down the stairs and enter the room. She stood and waited for Gai to return, going over in her mind what exactly she was going to say. This was not the way things were supposed to go. Not at all. They weren't supposed to know. Ever. Blasted meddling fools. If that Anko woman hadn't gone searching this wouldn't be happening. No one would know about Sakaye's current instability, and she wouldn't have to be here explaining anything to them. Civilians. She could swear they were the bane of her existence.

She didn't move or acknowledge his presence as Gai made hi way back down to the first floor. She narrowed her eyes and listened as he moved past her and into the room with her. She could hear the low murmur coming from the room. No doubt questions about what the fuck had just happened. Sakaye coming into the house acting like some blood crazed maniac would mentally scar anyone who knew her. It was an unnatural sight for anyone who did not work with the woman.

Of course, Nadia had always known Sakaye was a bit unstable. It came with the job really. Hell Zabuza himself had gotten like that once. Though, he'd been on a rampage for who knew what reason. It had taken three of them to hold him down, and another to administer the sedative. Kisame still had the scars from that time, and Zabuza remained oblivious to it all.

With a heavy sigh of resignation, Nadia passed through the doorway and stepped into the room, feeling twenty two pairs of eyes focusing on her. Of course had to wonder why in the hell there were this many people staying here tonight in the first place. She could attribute ten of them being here on urging from Tsunade. Why the hell was protecting civilians always such a pain in the ass?

She also had to ask herself how the fuck Sasuke had accumulated ten friends in less than month. Was that even possible? She found it increasingly difficult to believe that he really was friends with every single student in this room. She couldn't even begin to fathom the idea of it all. Sasuke. With friends. When eight fucking years ago his parents had been brutally murdered in front of his eyes by a man he trusted deeply. This certainly did not make sense to her. Not at all.

Though she supposed not much made sense to her these days anyways. Working as an unofficial operative of ANBU tended to obscure reality in odd ways. It's just how things were, and she had long since come to accept this new reality.

Though, she counted herself lucky. Had she ever taken that final step to becoming a member of ANBU, she would have lost her mind years ago. Members of ANBU went through a year of extensive training not only to prepare them physically for their job, but their minds as well. One had to possess a certain mind-set in order to become a member of ANBU. Nadia did possess that mind-set, but in her younger years she had faced mental traumas she preferred not to discuss which ultimately prevented her from accepting Tsunade's offer to join the organization. She did not wish to further damage her already fragile psyche with what ANBU did.

Nadia frowned as she lifted a hand, running it through her dark brown hair, one of her fingers catching on a small knot before she forced it to break through and let her hand drop away. Her gaze flickered from one to the next, appearing as though she were assessing them. She wasn't, but they didn't know that.

"What you have seen," she began, "does not leave this house. Sakaye will not remember this, and you would do well to not inform her of it."

She lifted her hand and pushed a dark lock back behind her ear. Her gaze remained moving from one to he next, searching for any sign that they would go against her. If any did, there would be consequences. There were always consequences.

"What you see when she is not working, that is who he tries to be. Like most members of ANBU, her mind is somewhat unstable, and she is forced to hide behind a mask to keep everything from spilling out. It is her wish to protect every single one of you by any means necessary. None of you may let her know what you know. She is unaware of what I have told the adults, and she is unaware that you children even found out about her. I warn you all to keep it to yourselves." She paused to look at the minors. "Go back to bed. Now."he received eleven glares, but those eleven bodies moved to do as she said, moving quietly out of the room and back upstairs. Several silent minutes passed as Nadia listened for the last door to close.

"Itachi."

Itachi's dark gaze snapped to her, and he waited for her to go on.

"I believe Sakaye asked you yo pick up her dog, correct?"

Itachi gave a quick nod.

"I also believe she said Yuri was coming as well?"

"Yes," Itachi replied.

"I'll need you to locate one more person and take him to the address he gives you. I'll provide you with the information you need in the morning. It's of utmost importance he arrives no later than three thirty."

Itachi nodded a second time.

"Now. I believe there is something else we must discuss now."

_-_

Her body felt increasingly heavy, and her head felt like something had been slammed repeatedly into it. A vague image flashed through her mind before it vanished and left her with a feeling of complete emptiness and uncertainty. She twisted and heavily rolled over onto her back, eyes cracking open slightly. Above her was large fuzzy blur of something. Some vast... looks like... wood? Maybe. She wasn't to sure about the details. It just one big fuzzy brown blob. Her vision wasn't focusing or clearing either, but she didn't force it.

She just let herself lie there, staring blankly up at nothing. A wooden ceiling didn't seem to be to interesting anyways. She frowned when a noise permeated the silence, and she rolled onto her side. Her hand flung out and landed on a flat object resting on the table beside her bed. The palm of her hand grazed against slightly raised rubber buttons. A small sigh escaped her and she felt her fingers wrap around the hard plastic object. Once in her grasp she pulled it towards her and held it in front of her face.

She frowned again, not seeing anything special about it. She shrugged slightly and pressed the fuzzy red blob at the top of it. For several silent, boring moments, nothing happened. She blinked and her eyes widened when the sound of music suddenly surrounded her. Oh. So that's what it did. Turned the stereo on. She shrugged and rolled back on her back, staring vaguely up at the blurry wooden ceiling that seemed to be moving now. Some trick of the mind, she supposed. That or she was still partially in that drug induced haze from hours ago that she clearly did not recall.

The pounding in her head didn't help, and the loud music helped even less. The beat had started a pounding rhythm in her head. Any other time and she might have found it amusing. Right now it bothered her to no end. Damn it she needed something to make it go away. Maybe Aspirin. Hell she'd be happy to just have some coffee right now. Though, she doubted she'd be able to pry herself off of the comfortable mattress she was sprawled on. Nope. She was not getting up.

A vague remembrance of what happened the previous night passed through her mind. She didn't recall anything that happened after she'd returned home, but she certainly remembered beating the shit out of the mother fucker that had tried to drag her out into an alley after giving her the drug. Whatever the hell it had been had really fucked her up. She'd never experienced that feeling before.

She lifted a hand and held it front of her face, her vision slowly but surely was beginning to clear. Wear was the blood? She remembered there was blood, but her hand was wrapped in bandages, and she could feel them all the way up her arm. Someone must have cleaned her. She assumed so anyways, because she knew she hadn't done it herself. Drug induced haze left her completely out of her mind.

Though, at least no one would know what she had done. She remembered everything up to just before coming home, where her mind had gone completely blank and some twisted part of her mind had taken over and done something. Probably said something nasty to disgust anyone who heard it. She didn't remember, but she didn't really mind that. It was better that way anyways.

She sighed softly and lowered the hand to her side, her eyes closing as she remembered killing the bastard.

"_You're fucking crazy! Get the hell away from me!"_

"_Why should? You're the one who wanted this, don't you remember? You wanted to have sex with me in this putrid alley. You gave me something. What was it?"_

"_I... I don't know. Somebody gave it to me. Said it was real good stuff. Better than that other shit loser kids use to rape high school girls."_

"_Is that so. well my dear. Let me show you what happens to those who try and hurt me. As you can see, I'm not a very nice person. I'm even less nice once you've gotten on my bad side. I can't let your actions slide, so I'm just going to have to kill you. Okay?"_

"_No! Get back you crazy bitch! I'll stab you!" The man pulled a switch blade from his boot, the metal gleaming in the dim light from the street lamp at the end of the alley._

"_How cute," she scoffed. "You brought a knife to a fight? I haven't seen that in years. I might just have to take it so I can play with you. No one will recognize once I'm through. Poor baby." Her steps were slow and steady as she advanced upon the desperate man. Behind him, he had no escape. She had turned the tables, and she was forcing him back towards the dead end. "Little boys shouldn't play with such sharp objects. They might get hurt."_

_She lunged forward, stepping to the side just as the man swung his arm with the blade. She caught his wrist with on hand, her other fist and slamming into his side. The man gasped and she pressed harshly down on his wrist, forcing him to drop the weapon._

"_Pathetic. You're so weak. Do you realize that?" She smiled wickedly and lifted a leg, kicking the panting man in the stomach with her boot. She stooped to grasp the handle of the blade in her right hand, the smile still on her painted lips._

"_Idiots like you, you're all the same. You act so tough, but in the end you're nothing but a frightened little child. Unfortunately for you, I can let you live. Do you know why?"_

"_B-because I tr-tried to h-h-hurt you," he stuttered out._

"_That's right. You tried to hurt me, so now you're going to pay the ultimate price. I wouldn't want to set you upon some other unsuspecting victim. It ends now."_

_She watched in silence as the frightened man stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him, eyes wide in fear as she slowly stalked towards him, a glint of something malicious in her dark eyes._

"_You messed with the wrong person," she said darkly, stopping roughly three feet from him._

"_Give me your hand," she murmured, stepping closer and closing the gap between them._

_Hesitantly, the man did as she said. He had already accepted his fate. The woman before him was either dangerous, insane or a combination of both. He assumed the latter. She was dangerously insane._

"_This may hurt a bit," she said, holding his hand in one of her own gloved hands. The gloves she wore, she'd taken from one of the other ANBU members. Sasori, she thinks. He hadn't objected to her stealing them. He wouldn't get them back anyways. She'd have to burn them. "Try not to scream. I may have to gag you if you do."_

_The man's jaw clenched as the fingers of her other hand wrapped around the index of his left hand. Sakaye looked up at him and smiled, moments later twisting the finger in such a way to break the bones. His mouth opened to scream, but before he could Sakaye's hand flew across his face, effectively stopping him. She dropped his hand and ripped a strip of cloth off of the mans sweat drenched, beer stained shirt. She ripped off a large chunk of the material and stuff it into his mouth before wrapping the long strip around his head and tying it behind him._

"_I told you not to scream." Her hands moved and she broke his middle finger. The man screamed through the gag, the sound considerably muffled by it. he screamed each time she broke a finger. She left his thumb alone, and took his other hand, doing the same to it._

_Wide eyed, the man stared at her in fear. He could only wonder what she would do to him next. He grunted when she swept his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the dirty ground. She crouched beside him and ripped more of his shirt. Taking his hands, she bound them together above his head._

_She really had no idea why she was doing this, possibly something to do with the drug he'd given her. Drugs always fucked awkwardly with her for some reason, never quite doing what they were supposed to do. Some did, but not all. Whatever the hell this one was supposed to do, obviously wasn't working right. It's possible the man didn't know what it was supposed to do, and he'd given it to her anyways thinking he'd get what he wanted._

_Sakaye's hands moved, the blade tearing through the rest of his shirt and cutting it off. She pulled it away and tossed it towards the wall. She didn't care that the blade cut into his skin as she stripped the man. He was going to die anyways so it didn't matter. She glanced at his abdomen, watching blood bubble up in the shallow wounds she had inflicted._

_Her hands moved down and she stripped the man of his dirty blue jeans, slicing through them and nicking his legs in the process with the blade. She laughed at the mans undergarments, often fondly referred to as tighty whiteys. She snorted and cut those off as well, leaving the mans short length to the exposed cold air. The body lying on the ground shivered from the cold._

"_Time to die a painful death," Sakaye murmured. She lifted the knife and plunged it deep into his thigh. She was going to prolong this as long as she could. No one would come down this way. She was sure of that._

_Tears of pain welled in the man's eyes, silently pleading for her to just end it all. Sakaye shook her head and jerked the blade down, tearing through muscle and veins. Blood seeped out of the wound and dribbled down his dirty thigh to the ground beneath him. Sakaye ripped out the knife and did the same to the other leg._

_Her eyes never left his face as she plunged the knife into his stomach and twisted it, pulling it this way and that to tear apart the man's stomach. The man tried to scream through the gag as stomach acid seeped out of his torn stomach and into the rest of his body._

_Sakaye took her time shredding the rest of his body. With the intestines, she would knick at the fleshy stuff, scrapping the blade along the inside of it and pulling out bits of it only to drop it somewhere else inside the dying man's body. She left the large intestines in shreds and cut the small intestines into pieces, scattering them throughout the open expanse of the man's innards. Her eyes drifted to the sides of his body, blood seeping from veins and dribbling down his side. She looked back inside and was please to see the mixture of blood and stomach acid swirling around as the body heaved trying to take in air._

_She look at the liver and jammed the knife into it, tearing it in half. She watched whatever was inside flood out and mix with the blood and acid. The kidneys followed. The knife dug into those, pulling out and stabbing back in repeatedly. The small organs were riddled with holes._

_She looked back at the man's glazed eyes,having some time ago faded out, but still conscious. The pain had become far to great, and he couldn't properly acknowledge it. She lifted a gloved hand and slapped his face harshly._

"_Pay attention." The man's gaze snapped to her as she scooted down a bit. His eyes widened as he felt a glove hand take hold of his scrotum._

_She smiled darkly at him as she lowered the bloodied knife. "This may hurt a lot." She slit partially through the skin before pulling it away. She grasped the bleeding testicles with her gloved hand and ripped them from his body. The man screamed through the gag, writhing and twisting in pain. He struggled to free himself, knowing he could not. This was not how he'd thought he'd die. He would rather she just stab him in the heart and kill him like than to do it this way. His innards were screaming their own pain, and she'd just castrated him. She'd probably cut off his dick next._

_It seemed as though she were reading his mind, because he left the gloves grazing across his length, almost sensuously. Almost being the key word. The dim thought that this woman was insane passed through his mind as he felt the tip of the blade pressing into the opening at the end of his penis. His eyes widened in fear. She wouldn't... she wouldn't do it like that would she? No! God please no! She..._

_He screamed through the gag as the knife was slowly pushed into him, the skin and tissue sliced by the blades sharp edge. To say it was painful would be an understatement. It was excruciatingly painful. He couldn't stop the screaming coming from his throat. He couldn't stop the twisting of his dying body, and he certainly couldn't stop the insane woman that was tearing him apart bit by bit. He willed himself to die, wanting it to end, but it would not. His pain continued even as the knife tore through all the way to the base of his penis, the organ left hanging in two pieces from his body. He screamed in agony as he felt the knife being pushed into one side, moving and slicing through the skin and tissue once more, tearing the half into two. He felt the same happen the other._

_His screams had died, his raw and bleeding throat unable to handle it. All he was left with were gasping, soundless screams. "I'm sorry," he rasped out through the gag, pleading for the woman to end it. "Kill me now. I can't take it. Let me burn in hell."_

"_No," she replied, hearing him clearly. "I will no. I am not done with you yet."_

_Leaving the bleeding organ alone, she moved back to his legs, digging the knife into his thigh and tearing easily through flesh and muscle. The knife went back in several times, shredding the bloodied mass of muscle tissues and flesh. She repeated the same act with the other thigh, leaving the thighs to bleed, torn to shreds. Sakaye moved and crouched by his head, reaching for an arm. Her bloodied gloved hand caressed his upper arm._

"_Foolish man," she murmured, digging the blade into the bicep. She tore the arm apart with the knife, leaving it too a quivering mass of bloodied flesh._

_His eyes widened in fear when she looked at his face, that wicked and demented smirk returning. "Beautiful eyes," she whispered, a bloodied glove caressing his cheek. "I should take them, too. I am after all, almost done with you."_

_The man clenched his eyes tightly shut, though it was no use. He could feel the fingers of her gloves prying one lid open, the tip of the knife resting just below his eye. "I'll crush these once I've removed them. Or perhaps I'll give them to that cat hiding in the shadows. They would make interesting toys. What do you think?"_

_The man grunted in response, the cold metal sliding towards his eye. He felt the tip break through the flesh of his eyelid and sink down into his eye socket. He squirmed and writhed, unable to move as Sakaye held his head still. He could feel the blade slicing through nerves and veins, a dry scream tearing from his raw throat before everything went dark. A terrible pain shot through his head as they eye was ripped from the socket, blood spurting from the thin veins._

_Sakaye looked at the round bloody thing in her palm, a small smile on her lips. One down, one to go. She tossed the eye towards the shadows, hearing and audible hiss and a dull, almost silent thud as the thing hit the furry creature glowering at her. She smirked and shifted, reaching for the left eye. She pried it open and looked into the fear filled thing._

"_Pathetic waste of a human life," she murmured. "You deserve this you. How many victims have you had, hm? One? Two? More than five? Not that I really want to know, and it no longer matters. Clearly the police force hasn't been doing their job correctly if scum like you is still wandering around. Though, I suppose this could be a lesson to other rapists like you. Don't you agree?"_

_The man gave a shuddering nod and Sakaye smiled again. She pressed the tip of the knife against the skin of his lower lid. "Good boy," she murmured. Without warning she plunged the blade straight into his eye, another scream tearing from his throat, muffled by the material stuffed into the orifice. She twisted the knife around in the socket, destroying the eye completely, turning it into a bloodied mass inside his head. She left it there and ripped the knife out, a trail of blood following it and spraying slightly across a pale cheek._

_Sakaye smiled wickedly and slapped his cheek harshly. "I suppose I'm done with you." She rose to her feet and looked down at him. "Honestly, I should have done more. I really should have, but I suppose this is enough, don't you think? Ah well. My companions are looking for me." She leaned down and tapped his cheek with a bloody glove. "See you in hell," she said, plunging the knife through his ribs and into his heart._

_She rose and turned away, a dark smile of satisfaction on her lips as she strode towards a trashcan. She pulled the gloves off and threw them aside, pulling a lighter from her boot. Looking down at the can filled with paper and other refuse, she lit the edge of one sheet, watching as it caught fire and slowly began to spread, surrounding sheets catching the flames and lighting up with it. She stood back a few paces and watched the flames spread across the opening, burning everything on that first layer._

_She watched as the gloves finally began to burn, and everything slowly sunk down as the flames engulfed everything within the metal can. She would make sure nothing remained but the ashes. She couldn't have the worthless authorities discovering the gloves now could she? Of course not. That wouldn't be good at all._

_Minutes passed before the flames eventually began to die with nothing left to consume within the can. She waited until the last of the flames dwindled away, embers jumping up before the glowing finally died out. She lifted a foot and kicked the can over, watching as ashes spewed forth in a light dusting. Still using her foot, she tilted the can up and dumped everything onto the wet ground. Hr booted foot connected harshly with the side and she set it rolling towards the end of the alley, a metal crash sounding as it hit another can. She crouched down and blew at the ashes, sending more of dust up into the air. A satisfied grin passed her lips when she found the gloves had sufficiently burned, leaving not much of anything behind except perhaps bits of the leather, but even those small bits would be hard to get DNA from, for surely the flames had scorched the leather enough to mostly erase anything that had been left behind._

_Sakaye smiled wickedly and rose, long strides taking her to the mouth of the alley where she was greeted by one of her subordinates and her partner._

_She smiled and lifted a finger to her lips. "It's a secret," she said, her voice almost a whisper. She knew she was already losing it, though she probably already had once she'd begun to kill the bastard. She never did know how the man's blood had gotten onto her body, nor did she wonder how her clothes had become somewhat torn._

_She vaguely remembered Zabuza and Sasori leading her away form the alley, and guiding her into the where they sat her in a chair and tied her to it. She didn't resist them. They were doing what was best for her. She knew that. Her head turned and she watched the pair as they left the truck, closing the doors as soon as they were out._

"_It was fun," she commented to no one, perhaps herself. She didn't know. No one else was with her in the vehicle, so it didn't matter. She didn't know she wouldn't remember the rest of the night, and she didn't know she would really see the looks on the faces of her 'friends' and the children present inside her home once she returned. She didn't know that she would never be told._

"Probably not one of my best decisions," she mumbled to herself, rolling over onto her stomach. "Always knew there was something wrong with me." She frowned and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, staring at her pillow a moment before sitting back on her legs. "Fuck it all. I'm as screwed up as the rest of them. They just know how to control themselves."

She flopped over and pushed her legs over the edge of the bed. She slid forward and rolled onto her back before pulling herself up to a sitting a position. She glanced at her sheets and frowned. Oh joy. They were covered in blood that was clearly not her own.

With another frown, she rose to her feet and staggered towards the bathroom connected to her room. Disregarding the fact that she had no clean clothes with her or any towels, she shoved open the door and stepped inside, slamming it shut behind her before stumbling over to the shower stall. She slid the glass door open and reached for the knobs, turning the water on. She stepped back and began to strip, tossing the torn and bloody clothes into the waste basket. She'd have to burn them, probably, but she didn't mind. They weren't important anyways.

She lifted her hands and freed the rest of her dark hair from the ties still holding it up. Clump of it stuck together form gel and hair spray, the rest of it falling gracelessly around her head. She looked down at her body, only slightly amused that her skin wasn't completely covered in the bastards blood. Just her hands, part of her arms and legs. She was glad for at least that.

She yawned and stepped into the shower, sliding the glass door shut behind her and moved under the spray of water, letting it wash away the dried blood on her scarred skin. She tilted her head and watched as it slowly washed away with the hot liquid beating against her skin. Her hands moved and she rubbed at her hands, more of the dried stuff coming free and falling to the tiled floor beneath her, washing down the drain. She watched as the red tinted clear liquid swirled around the drain before going through.

Hot showers always felt nice, she mused as she bent to scrub the blood from her legs with her nails. She left small scratches on her legs as she wiped the blood away, the water helping to remove it. The sooner she was clean, the saner she would feel.

There was no way in hell she was leaving her room though. She felt like something bad had happened after returning last night. She was not going to be able to deal with any of that shit right now. She needed to be alone to wallow in the misery of her pitiful existence. She ought to be allowed that much at least.

Perhaps later when she felt sane she'd venture from her room and attempt to fix whatever damage it was that she'd wrought upon the people close to her. Though she supposed that wouldn't be possible if she didn't find out what she'd done. She just vaguely remembered a look of horror on Sasuke's face, and that was all. She didn't remember anything else. She didn't expect to.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: Like oh-em-gee!  
**Itachi**: -Stares- What?  
**Dream**: Actual development between Sasuke and Naruto! Like wow!  
**Itachi**: You're an idiot... I hope you realize that.  
**Dream**: Well of course I do. I'm not stupid you know.  
**Itachi**: I beg to differ.  
**Dream**: You would.  
**Itachi**: Baka.  
**Dream**: Yes yes we get it. Moving on! This chapter revolves around Sasuke and Naruto. Enjoy while it lasts!  
**Itachi**: Am I cursed or something?  
**Sasuke**: Probably. At least you don't have weird dreams like she does.  
**Itachi**: This is true. That I can be thankful for.  
**Dream**: -Stares off into space, remembering a weird dream from a few nights ago- Wow man... That's great. -Sniggers- Story time! Oh. I need name suggestions for the Akita. And remember, it's female. I'm kinda disappointed I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter though... Ah well. On with the story!

**Warnings**: zomg Naru/Sasu time yay!  
**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it you know. I never have and I never will. It would be funny if I did though.

**Chapter 10  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

Sasuke awakened that morning in a state of perpetual bliss, a pair of arms wrapped firmly around his body, back pressed against a muscled chest. He almost sighed softly in content and wished he could return to that dreamless sleep he had experienced. It had been a long time since he'd awakened to feel this good. This rejuvenated. If not for the events of earlier that morning, he would have been happy.

Seeing his adoptive mother acting the way she had had frightened him, and he had feared that he would not be able to return to his sleep. He had sat on his bed, staring vacantly at the floor, eyes empty and emotionless. It was only when he heard the blond's voice and felt his touch did he move, dark gaze lifting to stare into that endless blue above him. It almost felt as though he'd been hypnotized.

Naruto had smiled at him and coaxed him to lie down, climbing over and behind the youngest Uchiha, arms wrapping around his body, and holding him close. The blond had whispered things he didn't remember into his ear, soothing him in a way no one ever had. He felt... safe. Maybe not that, but he couldn't explain it. He felt happy though with the blond. He didn't exactly understand why.

The dark haired teen felt a gentle hand rubbing his chest and abdomen, warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Good morning," Naruto said, smiling down at the top of the dark head. He himself was happy that Sasuke hadn't moved away from him their sleep, or even after he'd woken up. The blond was happy.

"Morning," Sasuke mumbled quietly, his head turning slightly as he tried to look at him. He relented in the endeavor after a moment and turned away. He didn't see the warm smile on the blond's lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"I... I don't know," he replied, his voice just above a whisper.

Naruto held back a sigh and shifted their bodies, turning Sasuke around to face him. He had understood his feelings the first day he'd met the Uchiha. He was a homosexual. His friends knew it, and they all accepted him for it. the only one who didn't know was the boy he had developed a crush on, and he wasn't sure if he could tell him, or confess his feelings. He didn't quite know what to expect.

"It's going to be okay," he said after a moment, trying to sound optimistic and hope that the Uchiha believed him.

Sasuke simply offered him a small, weak smile. "I hope you're right," he replied quietly. "The way she acted..." he trailed off, his head shaking slightly.

Naruto hesitated before he moved his right hand, gently caressing Sasuke's left cheek, his thumb moving over the pale skin. He smirked inwardly as the older boys cheeks reddened slightly. He smiled warmly at him. "I know," he murmured, tilting Sasuke head up to look him in the eye.

Sasuke found himself unable to move, his gaze held by that loving blue, the hand on his face just felt far to good to make it stop. He swallowed over the lump in his throat, unable to form a coherent thought. He'd always believed himself to be straight despite the lack of interest in the opposite sex, but the blond before him invoked a feeling he'd never felt before. Something deep with him yearned for his touch, and he didn't quite understand why.

Blushing heavily, Sasuke managed to pull himself away from the blond and rise to his feet from the bed on shaky legs. He felt to confused to remain their. The look in Naruto's eyes had told him something, and he didn't know what to do or how to respond. It was strange.

He stumbled away towards the bathroom conveniently connected to his room. He'd taken it for just this purpose. The private bathroom. Behind him, he didn't see the smirk on the blond's face as he watched the brunet stumble and stagger towards the bathroom, nearly wrenching the door open and falling inside, the door closing with a small slam behind him.

Naruto sat up, ears straining as he heard a dull thud come from the other side of the door. He wasn't going to make things worse by asking the Uchiha if he was okay. He knew he was fine. He pushed himself to his feet and approached his bag. He zipped open the bag and reached in, pulling out his change of clothes. He'd shower later when Sasuke was done. For now, he was going to see if anyone was making breakfast.

Glancing at the clock he noted it was eight in the morning, so it was possible. He just hoped someone was as his stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble, informing him of its need. He chuckled and quickly changed, tossing his sleeping clothes on top of his bag. He pulled the blue jeans on over his legs and tugged the dark orange shirt on over his head, pulling the hem down to his waist. He yawned widely and approached the door, pulling it open and stepping out into the hallway. He rubbed at his eyes, glancing at the other doors along the hallway. His gaze lingered at the door at the end of the hallway, a small frown marring his features.

He sighed and scratched the side of his head before turning away and heading for the stairs. He heard the sound of a door opening and turned back, grinning at his brown haired friend Kiba. "Morning," he said, waving a hand at him.

Kiba grinned and approached him, Akamaru at his side. "G'morning," he replied. "You slept in his room didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"Right now, I think he's embarrassed or something."

Kiba couldn't help but snigger at that. "What'd you do?"

"I touched him."

"You wha?"

"Touched him. Not like that you pervert. I touched his face and he started blushing like mad. I swear it was fucking adorable to see him like that."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh. "That's great man. So are you ever going to tell him?"

"Probably not. I don't know how he'd react if I confessed, and I don't want to lose him as a friend, you know?"

Kiba nodded mutely. His head turned slightly to look behind him as a few doors opened and other friends joined them. It seemed everyone but Sasuke and Shikamaru were up now. They could hear voices downstairs. Voices and laughter. Most notably, Gai-sensei's laughter. Naruto nearly shuddered at that, and had to question the reason as to why their sensei's were even there in the first place. It was strange to say the least, but the knowledge of ANBU's existence reminded him that maybe it had something to do with that and how Sasuke's mom had looked last night when she'd come home.

He had to admit that even he was freaked out seeing the woman like that. Covered in blood that was not her own, talking about something or other. Torturing someone. That was it. what was his name again? Kidomano? No... Kidomaru. That was it. though... Nadia _had_ said it hadn't actually happened, but he wasn't so sure about that. Sakaye had sounded convincing enough to him. What with licking the blood on her hand and all. That was just creepy.

He yawned as he and his friends descended the stairs to the first floor, following the voices to the kitchen.

"Good morning my bright and youthful students!" Gai exclaimed upon seeing the group enter the rather large dining area. "I do hope you have all replenished your youthfulness with sleep!"

Naruto sighed inwardly. At least Gai wasn't as bad as when he'd first met him. That had been utterly creepy, and he shuddered remembering it. It was worse since Lee had begun copying the man.

Everyone _but _Lee remained silent, leaving the green clad boy to joyfully greet his favorite sensei as the rest sat down around the table. They noted five people weren't present at the table. Nadia, Itachi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakaye.

Naruto himself glanced towards the kitchen, the smell of food drifting through the doorway. Soft voices could be heard within, and it sounded like Nadia and Itachi. Well that explained where they were then. He knew Sasuke was still in his room, and Shikamaru was most likely sleeping. Lazy bastard. And Sakaye... he didn't let his mind linger on her to much.

He sat down in one of the empty chairs next to Kiba, propping his foot up on another empty on next to him, saving it for Sasuke. Two chairs over, he watched Neji sit down, Hinata to his left. Around him talk continued as everyone seated themselves at the grand table, which just so happened to nearly take up the entire room. The room was nearly a large square, almost even on all sides, doorways on thee walls.

The table itself was a large U, with the chairs on the outside and the center void aside from the rug splayed across the wood. From last night he'd found it seated about thirty people all the way from one side to the other. Had everyone been at the table, there would be six open spaces left.

Naruto scratched the side of his head, yawned and claimed an empty seat along the middle part of the table closer to the left side, propping one foot up on the empty seat to the left of him. On the other side of that Kiba sat down, and to his left one seat down Choji seated himself, Ino next to him at his right. Beside Ino Hinata claimed that empty seat, Neji beside her and Lee, much to his chagrin, next to him as well. Shino opted to claim a seat nearer the end of the table, away from Lee. Tenten followed his example, already knowing that the chairs at the middle section of the table were to be occupied most likely by Itachi and Nadia when they joined them.

A moment later, Iruka rose from his seat beside Kakashi, face slightly red in either embarrassment or anger. Naruto couldn't tell. He watched his favorite sensei disappear into the kitchen, the door sliding harshly shut behind him. Beside Kakashi, Genma laughed at the stricken man. He could only wonder what had happened for Iruka to suddenly leave like that. Beside Genma, Raidou chuckled at the silver haired teacher's expense, Kotetsu and Izumo joining in.

He looked over at Kiba grinned at the brown haired teen. Kiba looked back and smirked.

"Don't scare him," Kiba whispered.

Naruto laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll try."

A few moments later, Sasuke stepped into the dining room, glanced around and frowned slightly. He was about to take a seat next to Shino when Naruto beckoned him over, and reluctantly he obeyed, passing behind the other teens. He didn't say a word as Naruto removed his foot from the chair, allowing Sasuke to sit down. Sasuke hesitantly sat down, scooting his chair closer to the table. He refused to look at Naruto or Kiba, instead choosing to stare towards the door to the kitchen.

He suddenly stiffened when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. His head slowly turned, and he looked at Naruto with wary eyes. The blond smiled at him.

"Can we talk after breakfast?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke nodded slowly and looked away again when Naruto withdrew his hand. His head turned back and he shot a heated glare at the blond when said blond's hand touched his thigh. Naruto grinned and withdrew, placing it on the table within Sasuke's view. The Uchiha huffed and turned away again, his gaze once more on the doorway to the kitchen.

Silence passed between the two teens, Naruto leaning back in his chair to exchange a smug look with Kiba, who was silently laughing in return. He couldn't really help it. he had to agree with Naruto on this one. Sasuke did indeed look adorable with his face flushed like it was. The Inuzuka smirked at his friend.

"So," Naruto said after a moment, speaking to Kiba. "What're we gonna do today?"

Kiba shrugged. "I dunno. We can ask everybody after breakfast or something."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I guess." He glanced sideways at Sasuke, watching as his pale hands disappeared underneath the table. He was sorely tempted to look and see what he was doing, but he restrained himself. Sasuke was tense enough as it was without him interfering even more. He sighed softly to himself and looked away, turning instead to Choji.

He was about to say something when his view of the larger boy was cut off as Shikamaru sat down, and a voice from the kitchen caught his attention.

"Son of a bitch!" Nadia screeched. "I told you to be careful! Damn it Itachi! Get out!"

Heads turned and they watched in stunned amazement as Itachi nearly flew out of the kitchen, a ladle following him. The eldest Uchiha barely managed to dodge the flying utensil, ducking underneath the table. Silence filled the room before Genma and Kakashi started laughing, the rest of the group joining in. well. Everyone but Sasuke and Shikamaru anyways. Sasuke's face remained passive while Shikamaru simply smirked.

Itachi rose when the door to the kitchen slammed shut, jumping slightly at the sound. He frowned and glared at Kakashi and Genma, knowing those two bastards had started the laughing. Scowling at them, he made his way behind the teens to the center portion of the back table and dropped down into an empty seat one space away from Kiba. His glare turned from them to the door. It wasn't his fault Nadia had burned herself. He _was_ begin careful damn it.

Beside Naruto, Sasuke's head turned and he looked at his brother, head tilting in question. Itachi turned his head and looked at his little brother, a small snort coming from him in reply. Sasuke smirked and nodded. The blond stared in confusion at them. What the hell? It seemed to him that the brothers could communicate without words, which quite frankly scared the shit out of him. The brothers continued their little staring match before they were interupted by the door to the kitchen sliding open, Nadia and Iruka stepping through, plates of food in their hands.

Itachi scowled at Nadia as the woman placed the plates she'd been holding down in front of the teens nearest the kitchen, returning to the kitchen after all four left her hands. Iruka followed suit with the adults, following her back to the kitchen to get more. The two worked silently and quickly, placing plates of food down in front of everyone until everyone had their own, two being placed where they themselves would sit. The pair returned the kitchen once again, coming back with other things, mainly drinks. Nadia set bottles of juice down on the tables at various points, and Iruka placed small tea pots of hot water along with some tea bags down at other spots. Naruto noticed there was no coffee or caffeine substances to be seen anywhere.

Finished, Iruka and Nadia sat down, and the eating began, nearly everyone joining beforehand for a group "Itadakimasu."

Beside him, Sasuke ate quietly, one hand still underneath the table doing whatever it was he'd been doing with both hands. Naruto's perverted mind concluded he was doing something in dirty, but in reality he had no idea that Sasuke was petting Ninochka who had slipped into the room unnoticed by Naruto. He only noticed her when she suddenly rolled out from under the table, Akamaru with her. The eating stopped momentarily as everyone watched the puppies, Ninochka easily pinning the smaller Akamaru to the ground by his throat and holding him there. Sasuke smirked at Kiba and resumed his meal. Kiba scowled at him. Naruto and nearly everyone else laugh, excluding Shikamaru and Itachi who just smirked. Akamaru was no match for the bigger puppy. Maybe in time he would be, but for now Ninochka had her size as an advantage. That and basic instinct that told her how to take down her prey. She probably fine tuned it with her litter mates.

To their left the adults continued their talking in low voices, Nadia joining in on the conversations taking place nearest her. Genma must have cracked some stupid, most likely perverted, joke which caused both Nadia and Kakashi to suddenly start laughing, resulting in Genma being whacked in the back of his head by his annoyed lover, Raidou. Raidou didn't seem to pleased, and neither did Iruka for that matter. Both were scowling at their respective lovers. Nadia, unhindered by this just continued to laugh.

Further down the table Asuma made some comment Naruto couldn't quite hear, and Gai's loud annoying laughter suddenly echoed in the room. Naruto had to wonder how it echoed in the first placed. This room wasn't designed to accommodate something like that. Damn creepy if you asked him. Kotetsu and Izumo, hearing the comment started laughing as well. Kotetsu passed the comment along and Genma, Kakashi and Nadia all simultaneously started laughing again.

The teens could only wonder what had been said, none of them quite having heard it at all. Stupid adults. In Naruto's opinion they were all perverts. It couldn't possibly be any other way. Glancing at Itachi, he noted the small smirk on the man's lips. Yep. He was a pervert, too. A closet pervert at that. Perfect ammunition really. Closet perverts were fun to screw with.

Naruto watched Sasuke as the young Uchiha ate. Sasuke it seemed was pointedly ignoring him now. That was nice. That just meant screwing with him at the table would be a lot easier.

Slowly he slid one hand back and let it drop into his lap, going unnoticed by Sasuke. Directing his gaze away from Sasuke, he moved his hand and let it rest on the other boy's knee. Sasuke tense immediately, dark gaze directed at him. When he didn't do anything to removed the hand, Naruto slid his hand up slowly along his thigh. Sasuke's glared darkened. Naruto didn't take the hint even as he felt Sasuke go completely rigid underneath his hand. He simply smirked inwardly and slid his hand towards his inner thigh.

He wasn't sure what happened until he found himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He blinked stupidly at the ceiling, feeling a distinct pain around one of his eyes. The sound of a door slamming shut registered in his mind, and when he blinked again Itachi's face was hovering over his.

"Smooth," he commented. "I probably should have warned you, but this seemed a lot better. Don't ever touch Sasuke intimately. He tends to get a bit violent. It'll be a miracle if he talks to you any time within the next month or so."

Naruto frowned and pushed himself off of the fallen chair, sitting up and staring at the seat of the wooden thing. _Well shit,_ he grumbled to himself. He sighed and rubbed the side of his head, his hand moving forward and brushing against his cheek. He hissed in pain. Sasuke'd gotten him good with that one. _Fuck._ Ignoring Itachi's warning look, he pushed himself to his feet and followed after Sasuke. He opened the back door and stepped outside, closing it behind him. He sighed again and looked past the pool, searching for any sign of the dark haired teen.

He heard a bark somewhere and decided to head towards that. Several meters past the end of the pool, he stopped and watched as one of the borzoi ran after something. Maybe a ball. His gaze followed the direction the animal had come from, and standing with the three remaining dogs around him was Sasuke. A third heavy sigh escaped him and he slowly headed towards the obviously irate boy. Everything about his posture told him Sasuke was pissed. Especially when a tennis ball came flying at him. More specifically his face. His hand went up just in time to catch the round projectile.

When he lowered his hand, Sasuke was throwing another ball, and another borzoi ran after it as the first one returned to him. He moved forward towards him again. Sasuke just ignored him. He expected that after what Itachi said. He hadn't know Sasuke would react like that. He had to appease the obviously angry teen. Somehow.

"Sasuke?" he inquired softly, stopping about four feet from him. "Look I... I'm really sorry okay? I didn't know I shouldn't do things like that. I'm sorry."

Sasuke snorted in response. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place, moron," he replied, his voice tinged with anger.

"I know," he replied, tilting his head down. He was relieved that Sasuke had spoken to him. "I just... I can't help it. I... I like you Sasuke."

Sasuke's head turned towards him, eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"I like you. As more than a friend. Ever since that first day you came to school, I've liked you."

"Why?"

"I... I don't know. I just do. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to spend all of my free time with you. I'll understand if you can't accept or reciprocate my feelings. I don't expect you to. I just... i just wanted you to know." He turned to go.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned back to face him.

"I... I can't promise that I will return your feelings, but... I think that maybe... maybe we..." Sasuke trailed off and turned away, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks.

Naruto inched closer, still at least three feet away from him.

"I don't know what I feel... but I think... that... I might be wiling... to give it a chance," Sasuke uttered quietly after a few silent moments.

Naruto smiled and closed the distance between them, lifting his arms to wrap them around the older teen. Sasuke tensed in his arms, but didn't try to get away.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I shouldn't have touched you the way I did. I promise that I won't do it again. Not unless you ask me to. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. "I might have overreacted a bit though."

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said. "It's not your fault. I did something stupid, and I paid for it. i admit. You got me pretty good. I'm going to have quite the shiner for awhile thanks to you."

Sasuke chuckled. "You deserved it."

Naruto laughed and tightened his hold on Sasuke. "I did. Can't deny it." He turned his head and looked at the four dogs. "So what're you doing?"

"Getting them ready."

"Eh? For what?"

"Coursing."

"What's that?"

Sasuke smirked and eased himself out of Naruto's hold, turning to face him. "Well. Borzoi are sight hounds, and they run pretty fast. It makes them good agility dogs, especially for coursing. My grandmother sometimes took them to the U.S. For competitions."

Naruto nodded.

"I don't think we'll be able to do it, but it's good to keep doing it with them. Plus it gets rid of some of the energy they have. They aren't dogs that can be cooped up in small homes, and they need to get exercise regularly to keep them manageable. Vanya destroyed a couch once out of a boredom a few years ago. No one had let her out into the yard to burn off some of her excess energy, so she did the next best thing. My grandmother was furious."

Naruto laughed. "I bet she was. So why don't you just start off with that?"

"Because this is how they were trained. They do this for about twenty minutes before they get to coursing. They get excited by doing this because they know what's coming next."

"Oh," Naruto replied. "So can I help?"

"Sure. You can use the tennis racket if you want."

Naruto shrugged and grabbed one of the tennis balls from the bucket. Beside him Sasuke grabbed one from the bucket as well.

"Sezja go," Sasuke said, throwing the ball as hard as he could. The red sable Borzoi raced after it, long legs and body stretching out as he chased the small bright green object.

"What're their names?" Naruto asked.

"That was Sezja," Sasuke said, indicating the running Borzoi. "These two are Vanya and Svetlana. Vanya is the mahogany brindle, and Svetlana is the silver sable."

Naruto nodded and looked at the two female Borzoi standing beside Sasuke. He lifted his arm and threw the ball.

"Vanya go," Sasuke said. The female brindle moved from his side and chased the flying object. Moving the other direction Sezja ran past her, a ball in his own mouth.

Blue eyes watched the darkly colored dog as it raced after the ball bouncing a few times on the grass before rolling to a stop. Vanya's head lowered and she grabbed the ball as she moved. She turned wide and came back as Sasuke threw the ball in his hand, sending Svetlana after it.

At his side, Ninochka simply watched. She'd done a bit of this back in Russia with the older dogs, but now she didn't feel like it. She wasn't up or eager to go after the tennis balls, and Sasuke didn't force her to do anything. If she wanted it, Sasuke left it all up to her.

Ninochka watched the adult Borzoi as Sasuke and Naruto threw the tennis balls, one of them going as another came back. At some point she rose, leaving Sasuke's side. The youngest Uchiha looked down at her and smiled. He waited for Svetlana to come back before throwing a ball. "Ninochka," he said. "Go get it." Ninochka eyed him for a moment before she raced after the ball.

The two teens watched as the small black Borzoi puppy raced after the flying green ball. The blond looked away, blue eyes focused on the dark haired teen beside him. Sasuke's attention seemed to be completely on the puppy, and he smirked inwardly. He figured it was now or never.

Without Sasuke noticing, he set the ball in his hand down on the grass and inched closer to the older boy. Sasuke might hit him for this, but those perfect looking lips just looked so damn irresistible. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Taking Sasuke completely by surprise, he moved in front of him, wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him against his chest. Not leaving him any time to even try and escape or comprehend what was happening, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's. They felt as soft as they looked.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: Wooh. Something to do with plot... Maybe. OMG! Did anybody read chapter 393-394?!  
**Itachi**: Shut up...  
**Dream:** No way dude! That was fucking crazy...  
**Itachi**: Glares.  
**Dream**: I mean wow... Itachi's got Sasuke backed into a wall, and what's he do? Pokes his forehead and collapses. And then... and then 394... Itachi's dead? Dx Nooo! I'ma go cry now... Although... Sasuke did look like he was crying tears of blood. Well it _looked _like blood anyways. o.o Wonder why. o-O  
**Itachi**: -Grumbles-  
**Dream**: Oh well. On with the chapter! Reviews are loved!

**Dragon**: Glad you liked it. nn

**Jadejj**: Oh my what will they do indeed. I don't actually know yet. XD

**Sneakyfox**: Sneaky sneaky good yes? XD He might have to do more stuff like that. -nods-

**Nick**: Eh. You might be right. Oh well.

**Warnings**: Short chapter alert! That's about it. I didn't have much to do with it because of who is in the chapter. Ah well.  
**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it you know. I never have and I never will. It would be funny if I did though.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Yellow eyes darkened and narrowed at the silver haired man standing before him. Surely this was some kind of joke. It had to be. Kidomaru was not in the hands of ANBU... it was all a fucking lie!

To say the boss was pissed was more than an understatement, and might get you hurt. He was down right furious. One of his dumb ass bodyguards had been captured by ANBU. Not only that, they had no proof that ANBU had him other than his subordinates word. Yakushi Kabuto could be trusted to a certain degree, but that only went so far. Orochimaru couldn't trust anyone. Well almost anyone. He still had Kimimaro, but that man was still sick and would be sick for some time. Which left him with Yakushi.

Damn fools all of them! That Tayuya bitch had let ANBU get their dirty hands on one of his fucking bodyguards! The four of them knew enough about him to put him away for years. They weren't completely trusted, but the four people he had chosen to be his bodyguards knew quite a lot about him and his workings. This was decidedly not good. His first mistake was hiring them. His second mistake was letting them know things they didn't need to know. Fuck.

He was quite literally screwed now if they could get information out of the boy. He'd be damn lucky if the asshole told them the bare minimum like he'd been trained. At the very least he needed to get the asshole out and have him taken care of him. He was not going to risk exposure because some dumb fuck decided he wanted to go out and get drunk in ANBU territory. Why the hell didn't these assholes understand?

He was running illegal operations here! How fucking stupid could they be go out and get drunk close to the assholes that were after him? Granted these same assholes had little evidence on him, and not enough convincing proof to convict him. Fortunate for him. He didn't plan on getting caught.

"Get him out, Yakushi. I will not accept a failure on your part."

"Yes sir," the man replied, bowing low to his boss. "I will do everything I can to get him out. Shall I have him taken care of as well?"

"See that it happens. It will serve as a reminder to others what will happen if they get caught."

"Yes sir," the man replied with another low bow. "I shall go now then. May I ask though, what of Tayuya?"

"She is still useful to me. She will live."

"Understood." Kabuto pivoted on his heel and strode towards the door. He pulled it open and left the spacious office, closing the door quietly behind him.

Orochimaru glared at the man's retreating back before returning his attention to a file on his desk. He had someone looking into it, and they had finally discovered the whereabouts of the Uchiha brothers. Not exactly per se, but he knew they were back in Konoha now. Whoever they were with had a done a damn good job covering their tracks. It had almost been as though they'd disappeared off the face of the earth. He just needed to know what the boys were doing. He wanted them dead at any cost. Them and whoever they were with.

They knew things he didn't need them to know. They could testify against him, and damn near everyone knew about the massacre from eight years ago. Few knew he had played into it either, but he was sure by now that those boys knew. He couldn't afford to let them live. They had to die.

They would be found, and it would be done. The last Uchihas would finally be dead, and there would be two less witnesses to his deeds.

Although, there was one that was more important than them. Usami was her last name. He had killed her parents when she was sixteen. After that, he didn't really know what had happened to her. They had been looking for damn near fifteen years now, and still the woman was nowhere to be found. He doubted she was dead either. He wanted her found though. Found and killed. He didn't know it, but that woman could easily testify against and put him away for the rest of his life. Possibly get him a death sentence while she was at it. he hoped she didn't know much, but he didn't know what she knew. He didn't know who she was now, or what she had become since the death of her family.

He couldn't afford to let her live though. She would have to die as well. Granted she still had to be found, but she would die. She had to. He hated her. Just like he hated her parents. If he hadn't killed them when he had, he'd already be in jail.

The Usami's had known about his involvement as a Yakuza member. They knew who he had worked for, and they knew everything that organization had done. Orochimaru had left it though when he started up Hebi Corp. the Usami's were dead, just like several others that hated him and wanted him behind bars. He hated them in return, and killing them meant nothing. It had been a simple matter.

He closed the folder and pushed it to the side, his attention instead shifting to the flat screen monitor perched on one corner of his desk. Information about a company he was about to take over filled the screen's space. The take-over would be highly beneficial for him. Without looking, he couldn't remember what the company did, but it didn't matter. When the take-over was complete, the entire board of directors from said company would be removed and replaced with his own men. The company would be entirely under his control. No other way could ever possibly work.

He smirked at the thought. In less than twenty years, Orochimaru had gone from a lowly grunt to a rich and powerful man. The death of the Usami's had been the first step. The death of the Uchihas had pushed him up in leaps in bounds. It hadn't come at a better time either. He'd used money from his own drug trafficking to hire assassins to take out his boss and other leading men. The lower ranking members of the group learned of his actions, and not wanting to die, followed him instead.

He took over the boss's company and made it his own. It hadn't been as big as it was now, but with the influence he had gained and his skill with business management, the company had sky rocketed. Stock went up and was still going up every day. The purpose of the company had remained the same, but its name had changed to Hebi Corp about two years after he gained control. With his new found power, Orochimaru had set himself to the task of taking over smaller businesses, starting with mom and pop type stores. A few would be destroyed and be replaced by four star hotels and restaurants. He wasn't good at many things, but Orochimaru was a damn good businessman who just so happened to be a Yakuza boss.

A few years after the take-over, his power began to spread. He nearly controlled every business in Oto, and had begun taking over businesses in surrounding Cities. Kusa had been his next venture. He had gained business partners there, and had begun taking over. Starting with the smaller businesses and working his way up. Most businesses were under his control, either with him at the head, or the partner taking his orders. Either way, he was still on control of it.

Other cities had been a bit tricky, and he'd only been able to take over the smaller businesses. Leading corporations in those cities, he had been unable to take control of. It was fine though. For now anyways. Once he had the Uchiha and Usami corporations under his control, everything else would be easy to take over. It would be effortless.

Having taken a break from Japanese businesses, Orochimaru had begun spreading more of his power. He controlled corporations in China, Russia, Europe and about three in the U.S. The ones in the U.S. Were difficult to maintain. One of them was being taken over by a more powerful corporation, and he was unable to do much about it. fucking American bastards. He hated them all.

His eyes left the screen and ventured to the door. He needed someone who could find the Usami bitch. He doubted Yakushi would be up to the task. The question was, who? He had sent Yakushi to do it, but he knew the young man would fail. If only Kimimaro was well. He was more trusted than Yakushi was. The young man was only about twenty one or so, but he was special. Orochimaru would never say why, but it was so.

He scowled in thought. He needed someone who was more than capable of finding and eliminating Usami Sakaye. He needed them soon. He would need all a list of every available assassin. Usami Sakaye was going to die. The Uchiha brats would follow her shortly. With them out of the way, he would be free to do as he pleased. The world would be his.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: And then the saints go marching in... duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh, duh duh duh duh duh duh duh.  
**Itachi**:What the hell are you doing?  
**Dream**: Don't know. Might be accredited to boredom.  
**Itachi**: You're an idiot.  
**Dream**:Yeah I know. So, question. Who all is sad that Sasuke actually managed to kill Itachi like... 12 chapters ago. I know I am.  
**Itachi**: It sucks.  
**Dream**:Well... at least now we know why you killed the clan, but I have to know why the hell you would agree to it anyways.  
**Itachi**:** -**Shrugs-  
**Dream**:Well whatever. This new turn of events in the manga has started to amuse me. Go Sasuke-baka! XD Kay anyways. Here's Chapter 12.

**Dragon**: I can't wait to see how it turns out either. :D

**SuChAbAKa**: Muahahaha. I know I am. Mindless smut just isn't my thing. I can't hardly read it much less write it. My mind won't allow for such. You wouldn't believe the things I think of in here. It gets pretty chaotic sometimes. Crazy stuff. With the murder scene though, I had actually contemplated going a bit further than what I had done, but I was starting feel nauseous about half way through and decided the level I had it at was good enough. I could have gotten way more descriptive and taken it to a much higher level than that. I thought about Sa hitting him, but I decided against it. I thought this way was more fun.

**Sadie the Brave**: I wish we could fav them, but alas we don't. You could always add it to your recommended reading list though. x3

**Azrael89**: I think we all love the clinging. I know I'm evil. But no worries. Here's another chapter.

**Warnings**: Like woah! More NaruSasu action. Well. Maybe anyways. You'll just have to read and find out.  
**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it you know. I never have and I never will. It would be funny if I did though. More butt-sex would be involved.

**Chapter 12  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

To say it was pleasant would have been an understatement. It was fan-fucking-tastic as far as Naruto believed. His lips moved against Sasuke's, the wet muscle in his mouth peeking out between his lips to lick at the Uchiha's lower lip. Had he been paying attention, he would have realized Sasuke wasn't responding. Hell it damn near would have seemed like the older teen had died right there in his arms. The idiot blond as he was, he didn't notice that Sasuke wasn't really breathing. Or moving for that matter. He was completely and utterly frozen.

He didn't know what to make of the situation at all. The touch at the breakfast table, barely handleable, but that wasn't like this. That hadn't been as intimate as this was. When Sasuke felt Naruto sucking his lower lip into his mouth, that's when he reacted. His hands shot up and he pushed Naruto away, causing the blond to stumble and trip over the bucket of tennis balls.

Sasuke lifted pale hand, thin fingers touching his lips. He took a cautionary step backwards as Naruto pushed himself to his feet. A tanned hand reached out to him, but he shook his head, moving out of reaching distance.

Black eyes widened as the blond advanced upon him, a look of worry on his face. He suddenly felt trapped, even with the open space behind him. Naruto had taken his first kiss, and the intimacy frightened him. He shook his head again as the blond moved to take him in his arms. He just didn't understand.

Sasuke could feel the tears prickling at his eyes, threatening to spill. Why? Why couldn't Naruto be patient with him? Why did he have to do this to him? He couldn't stop them as the tears pooled in his eyes and slowly trailed down his cheeks.

Didn't the blond know he had trust issues? Still had trust issues? What Naruto wanted was more than Sasuke could give. He couldn't do this. This intimacy. It took more trust than he had. That wall around his heart kept in that fear. He couldn't let others get close to him. He didn't want to be hurt again.

He didn't know when, how or why, but within minutes there were arms around him. Not the arms of the blond, and not the arms of his brother.

_Mama_, he thought. Those arms that had protected him for so long were wrapped around him, holding him tightly as voices argued back and forth. His face turned and buried it self against her shoulder, hands clinging to her shirt. Mama would save him. He could trust Mama.

-

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sakaye damn near screamed. She had happened to look out the window of her room which just so happened to face the backyard, and what did she see? Her son in the arms of the blond, being kissed by said blond. Didn't the idiot boy know anything?!

She had nearly sprinted from her room after throwing on some clean clothes. Her son needed her. He couldn't handle this. Her pounding steps across the hallway and down the stairs had alerted everyone in the house that she was awake, the loud music when she first woke the main clue. She slammed through the dining room, nearly ripping the door to the outside off its hinges to get to her baby.

She had found Sasuke backing away from the blond, tears in his eyes. That idiot had fucked up big time.

Gentle hands caressing soft black tresses, she berated the blond for his idiocy.

"Haven't you learned by now that he does not trust easily? Why the hell would you do this to him?!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto tried. "I didn't know he'd react like that."

"Foolish boy. If that black eye is any indication, you should have know he wouldn't react positively to it. You cannot do intimate things with him. He doesn't know how to handle it. something like this takes a certain amount of trust, and he doesn't have that."

"I just-"

"You just what? Couldn't fucking resist? Couldn't stop yourself from acting like the teenage, hormone-crazed idiot that you are? Use that fucking brain in your head, boy. There's a reason it's there. I don't want to hear your excuses."

Her arms tightened around her son as the boy buried his face against her shoulder, hands clinging to her shirt. Her hands continuing to pet his hair in a soothing manner. Sasuke needed her. No one else made him feel safe like she did. He'd told her this once when he was younger. The monster in his closet had tried to get him, and his screams for Mama to protect him had brought her immediately to his side.

"Mama," Sasuke whimpered, his voice muffled by shirt.

"Mama's here baby. Mama's here," she responded, her voice soft and soothing to him.

"Mama, I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know baby. Mama will protect you. Mama will always protect you." She could feel the tears wetting her shoulder through the thin shirt. Sasuke's tears hadn't stopped.

She sighed softly and looked at Naruto. "I don't know what you two talked about before you kissed him, but you have to understand and remember that he has difficulties trusting people. The fact that he trusts you even in a small manner is a miracle in and of itself. In eight years the only friends he's had are Itachi and myself. He doesn't let others in easily. He cannot handle it."

Naruto bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to scare him. I just... I couldn't stop myself."

Sakaye sighed again. "I gather that you like him, but you have to be patient. Don't test his limits. You'll only get bad results that may drive you apart. Give him time, and let him tell you what he wants. Don't push him."

Naruto nodded quietly.

"Clean up this mess. Come to my room when your done."

Naruto nodded a second time and watched Sakaye lead Sasuke away, pale hands still clinging to the woman's shirt. He sighed and lifted a hand, rubbing the side of his head. "Fuck," he grumbled. He looked at the four dogs and and sighed again as he moved about, collecting stray tennis balls and tossing them into the bucket. He didn't notice Itachi approaching him until he heard his voice.

"You fucked up big this time," the older Uchiha said, watching the blond gather the balls.

"I know," Naruto replied. "I was stupid for kissing him."

Itachi blinked. "You kissed him?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot. I told you not to be intimate with him. He doesn't know how to handle it."

Naruto nodded a third time. "Yeah I... fuck, man. I just couldn't stop myself. I knew I shouldn't have, but I just didn't. He probably hates me now."

"I doubt it. He didn't hit you again, so that tells me he still might be willing to give you another chance. You two might really have something if you can gain his complete trust."

Naruto looked at him and shrugged slightly. "I certainly hope so," he mumbled.

"Let me ask you something," Itachi responded, folding his arms across his chest, his body relaxing slightly.

Naruto paused in picking up the balls and straightened, his attention completely on the older Uchiha. "What?"

"What do you see in him? What makes you want to be with him?"

Naruto didn't respond. Not immediately anyways. He thought about it. he thought hard about it. what had attracted him to the older teen? What was so special about Sasuke that Naruto was just drawn to him like a moth to a flame? He didn't know how to explain it. Not really anyways. No one had ever asked, so he didn't have a reason he could reply with.

"I... I don't know how to explain it," Naruto replied.

Itachi hid the frown that threatened to spread across his passive face. "I see," he replied. "You admit though that you care for him in more than a platonic way?"

Naruto nodded. "He's... different. Special. I don't know what it is about him, and I really don't know how to explain but something about him makes me want to be with him. To be there for him, and to help him in any way I can. That first day I met him at school he was so quiet and withdrawn. He didn't even introduce himself to the class. I just... I just knew that I had to do something. I had to draw him out of his shell."

Itachi chuckled. "It's amazing."

"What is?"

"We've been trying for years to pull Sasuke out of his _shell_, and you manage it in less than a month. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are an amazing person. I am glad that Sakaye moved him back here. I believe you may be the only person that can help him."

Naruto blinked at him, eyes widened slightly. "You think so? I mean I know I want to do what I can to help him, but do you really think I'm the only one that can do it?"

Itachi nodded. "I do. You've done so much for him this far, and I believe you can do more. Did you know he used to have nightmares? Usually two or three times a week. Since he met you, he rarely has them. Something about you has calmed his unconscious mind."

Naruto looked down at his feet and smiled. He was proud to know Itachi thought so highly of him. He moved to finish picking up the balls, glancing at Itachi. He paused when he noticed the man was looking up at the slightly clouded sky overhead.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Itachi frowned. "A bad feeling," he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just get this feeling something bad is going to happen soon."

Naruto frowned as well. Someone getting a feeling like that was quite clearly never a good thing. He wondered though what would happen. He bent to finish tossing balls into the bucket and grabbed the tennis racket.

"Where do these go?" he asked.

"The shed over there," Itachi replied, gesturing to a small wooden building offset from the main house.

Naruto nodded, and glance back at Itachi before he walked away. It was going to bother him now that Itachi had mentioned his bad feeling. He frowned as he put the things away and headed back into the house. When he stepped into the room, all talk stopped and everyone present looked at him.

He avoided their gazes and passed through, heading out of the room and to the hallway that led to the stairs. Sakaye had told him to come up to her room when he was done. For some reason none of this boded well for him. He could tell. He was probably doomed.

He grasped the banister and began to pull himself up the stairs. He was so screwed it wasn't funny. He'd fucked up big time with Sasuke. It would be a miracle if Sasuke forgave him, much less spoke to him again. He sighed and moved onto the landing, dragging his feet as he headed towards that foreboding door at the end of the long hall.

It was kind of like death row, and the doors he passed were the cells of his fellow inmates just waiting for that injection that would end it all.

Morbid thoughts for a possibly morbid situation. How fitting.

He paused at the double sliding doors. It seemed the master bedroom was one of few rooms that had kept the traditional doors, possibly because that was how Sakaye had wished it. it was strange though for it to be this way, but who was he to judge that? He mentally shrugged the thoughts a way and lifted a hand, rapping his knuckles against the wooden frame.

"Come in," a voice within sounded.

Naruto swallowed over the lump in his throat and moved his hand, sliding the panel open. Head bowed, he stepped in and closed the door. When he finally did choose to look up, he was surprised to see Sakaye sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard with Sasuke sitting between her legs, a book in his lap.

Sakaye was smiling, her chin resting on Sasuke's shoulder as the boy showed her the drawings he'd done since they'd last seen each other. The smile fell slightly from the woman's face when she looked at the blond. She lifted a hand and gestured for him to come forward.

Slowly, Naruto moved forward and approached one side of the bed. When she gestured for him to sit, he did so immediately. He noticed that Sasuke hadn't even looked at him, and sighed inwardly.

"And what's this one?" Sakaye asked, turning the book to the next page.

Sasuke blushed madly when the image was revealed. It was Naruto. A wet Naruto. Sasuke had seen Naruto coming out of the shower once after P.E., and had remembered this exact image. He'd spent several hours getting it just right, bringing it to its current form of absolute perfection. Every line was just right, the muscles of Naruto's body drawn to nearly exact proportion. A few portions were off somewhere, but unless one was looking for these imperfections they were hardly noticeable.

Sasuke's head tilted down to hide his flaming cheeks, and Naruto stared down at the image of him. Sasuke had... drawn him? He'd never even dreamed the older teen would do that.

Sakaye smiled and threaded her fingers in her son's hair, massaging his scalp.

"My my," she mused. "What a pretty boy."

Naruto blushed and looked at her.

"It would see Naru-chan is more important to you than I thought, eh?"

Sasuke turned his head away, and Sakaye laughed softly. She leaned forward and kissed her son's cheek.

"It's alright, dear. You know I don't mind."

Sasuke blushed again. "Mama I..."

"I know baby. I know."

Sasuke sniffed and pushed the book off his lap. He turned his body, his back facing Naruto as he leaned his head against Sakaye's shoulder. Sakaye smiled and wrapped her arms around her son, and held him tightly against her.

She looked over at Naruto, and the blond froze.

"I've learned something," she spoke, knowing Sasuke wasn't listening. "He cares for you. I have no idea what you did, or even how you did it, but he does. How much, I don't have the slightest idea. Somehow you made it in past his carefully erected walls. You pushed and wormed your way in through those tiny cracks.

"I'll give it to you that you have at least that going for you, but your treading on thin ice here, Uzumaki. I will give you one warning, and one warning only. If you hurt him in any way, I will not forgive you. I will make your life miserable. Do you understand me?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am!" he replied. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Sasuke. I've only realized recently that I think I love him. He said he'd give me a chance, but I don't ever want to let him go. I want to be there for him. I want to help him. I want to do anything I can for him."

Sakaye smiled and lifted a hand, cupping Naruto's chin in her hand. She pulled him forward, turned his head and kissed his cheek. "Good," she replied. "I already told you what would happen\ if you did something, so don't make me regret letting you have this chance. I will allow you to try, but only if he accepts it. understand?"

"Hai," Naruto replied, nodding his head.

"Good," she replied. Her head turned when the phone rang. "Hand me that will you?"

Naruto grabbed the portable phone off the stand and handed it to her.

Sakaye eyed the Caller ID before pushing the talk button and holding it to her ear. "Moshi moshi? Konoha's number one mortuary with the highest mortality rate. What can we do for you today?" Sakaye paused to listen, a frown forming on her lips. "I see." The person on the other side continued, and she listened, occasionally adding in another 'I see' or 'Yes' or 'uh huh.'

"Right. Begin arrangements then will you? I'll be there within the hour. Right. Yes. Of course I will. Goodbye." She handed the phone back and shifted Sasuke, bringing the boy back to awareness. "I have to go, sweetheart. Something important needs my attention."

Sasuke clung to her.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I don't have much choice. Naruto-kun has promised to behave, alright?"

Sasuke sniffed and nodded, slowly releasing her, Sakaye smiled, kissed the top of his head and moved to push him into Naruto's waiting arms. The blond held the dark haired teen against him as Sakaye rose from the bed and moved into her large closet, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke sniffed again and leaned against Naruto, letting the blond hold him tight. One pale hand moved and he clutched the orange shirt tightly in his hand. Naruto was unsure what to do, and all he could think to do was just hold the older boy. He didn't want to do something that would hurt or scare Sasuke, so he remained still, one hand moving and gently rubbing his arm.

Several minutes passed before Sakaye reemerged from the closet dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt that hugged her body, and a black jacket in her hand. It was quite obvious that the woman liked wearing black. She moved back momentarily to grab a pair of black shoes and approached the bed. She dropped the jacket and pulled on the shoes before she moved around to the other side of the bed. She cupped Sasuke's chin in her hand tilted his head up towards her. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?" she smiled when he nodded and she bent down to kiss his forehead before pulling away. She grabbed a hair tie and a brush from the bedside table and walked away, snagging the jacket as she passed. She didn't look back as she walked out.

She pulled the jacket on and used the small brush to pulled her hair up into a pony tail at the top of her head. She pocketed the brush as she made her way downstairs and into the large living room, her eyes noting all of the adults in the room.

She frowned and leaned against the doorway. "I have some bad news," she said. Immediately all eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, rising from his seat next to his lover.

"At exactly eight o'clock this morning, six corresponding reports came in of the same nature. Last night around midnight six apartments were allegedly broken into. Neighboring tenants commented to apartment managers that strange noises were coming from the apartments, and they requested that the managers look into it and ask the tenants to keep the noise down. At roughly seven am these managers entered the apartments, and immediately called and informed the authorities.

"It's been investigated, and as it appears now nothing has been taken, but the apartments have been torn apart. Furniture was destroyed, doors torn off the hinges, and windows broken. As of now, all of you will be staying here until further notice. I cannot risk any of you being found and either taken or killed. I will not have it.

"If there is something you need from your homes, inform Nadia and arrangements will be made to take you there and bring you back. Further arrangements are being made, and all of you will be under guard from today on. Should you choose to go out, you are of course free to do so, but please remember that you will be watched at all times. This is for your safety."

They all nodded as they listened to her speak. They understood she was worried for them, and if someone had found out so soon where they lived they were clearly not safe in their own homes.

"Each of you will also be given special security codes. I have a few people working on upgrading the security around the entire property. Which includes camera surveillance, motion sensors and several other things you do not need to be aware of. As soon as it's finished he'll come in and let you know what they are. There should be plenty of room in the garage for all of your cars, so I'm asking you to please leave them in there if you are not going out. We may also have to change your plates and car colors if necessary."

"Why?" Genma asked.

Sakaye rolled her eyes. "Genma, don't play stupid. You know damn well that if they can find your homes, then they can very well find out what car you drive, and probably anything else that pertains to your life."

"Will we still be able to teach?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"Of course. I'll inform Tsunade of the situation, and everything will be taken care of. I do not want any of your lives to be in danger at any time. Every decision made from here on out concerns the safety of all of you, and the children."

"So what's going to be done about them?" Kakashi asked, pulling Iruka back down and into his lap.

"Same conditions, but less. I can't very well restrict them to my own home, but they will be assigned guards without their knowledge. These people will tail them when they leave their homes, and additional guards will be stationed on school grounds for them. They of course are not to be told of the situation. If they happen to find out on their own, so be it. This is how things are now, and it will not change until this is over." She paused to look at the clock on the wall. "I have to go. Somethings come up and I'm needed."

"Are you sure you should go?" Raidou asked, frowning at her.

"I don't have a choice. I can not afford to take days off no matter my condition. Unless I'm seriously injured or in a coma. What I do is important, and no one but us can do the things we do. If you knew of anything that we do, you would understand. This country wouldn't be what it is today without us."

"I see," he murmured. "I have a question though. Do you have any idea who did it?"

"The break-ins? I have an idea, but I may be wrong. It is possible that it's related to Orochimaru, but unless we can find any identifiable evidence, it's all up in the air at this moment. As of now we have no clues or any solid ideas as to the identities of the culprits. When you've gotten the things you want, they'll search them and anything remaining in your homes for anything we can use. Until then, we'll still be in the dark about it."

Several of them sighed, and attention turned to the side as Nadia approached. "Kisame is outside waiting," she said to Sakaye, handing the woman her mobile phone.

"Alright," she replied, pivoting on her heel and striding from the room with Nadia at her heels.

"What's going on outside?"

"Deidara and Sasori. They're upping security along with Tobi."

"Ah. And them?"

"Staying here. I will not let that bastard endanger their lives. He has no business with them, and we both know what would happen if he got a hold of anyone. It's me he wants, and I will do anything to ensure the safety of my loves ones. I will not stand by and let him do as he pleases. When I find him, I will kill him."

Nadia stood back, watching as the door closed behind her long time friend. She had a dark feeling that the future of ahead was bleak. Something would surely go wrong. She did not know what it was or what could possibly happen, but the feeling was there. There it would remain until her fears manifested.

She stood by the window and watched as Sakaye slid into the drivers seat the sleek, black automobile, the blue haired man sliding into the passenger seat. She could hear the engine rev, and watched as gravel flew from beneath the tires as the woman hit the gas and sped down the drive. ANBU would find something, and be it good or bad things would soon get interesting.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Façade  
**Author**: Illuma  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: So bored, and so very amused.  
**Itachi**: Why?  
**Dream**:I got a flame on another story, and I couldn't help but find it funny because he basically gave me a wall of text to tell me he didn't like my story. I don't like following logic, and for the purpose of the story I most certainly blew things up because I **wanted **to. I do things the way I do for a reason.  
**Itachi**: I see.  
**Dream**:I find it amusing though that Sakaye **does** in fact have a few Mary-sueish tendencies, and I'm willing to admit that I did this intentionally. For a number of reasons actually that I won't explain now. You'll understand why later on in the story, particularly as it reaches the end, and then into the sequel. Which I think I might have mentioned before that there will be one, if not then now you know.

Also. I apologize for the horribly long wait.

**Romanticallykid**: I don't either, but really I don't care if people review or not. In the end that's not why I write. Sakaye has this specific role because I couldn't have anyone else do this. Not with how things are going to end in this story. Things will be much different when this story ends and I start the sequel. I have it all planned out. For the most part anyways. I already had an idea of what I was doing when I started writing this, and when I thought about how I was going to end it I knew I would have to make a sequel to it. I'm sure I could get Itachi to do that. I hadn't really thought about it before.

**Warnings**: A little fun between Sasuke and Naruto.  
**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it you know. I never have and I never will. It would be funny if I did though. More man-smex would be involved.

**Chapter 13  
**_- - - - - - - - - - _

Sasuke turned to look up at Naruto when his mother walked out of the room. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

Naruto sighed and looked at him. "Because I just wanted to try. I'm sorry. I was staring at you, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss you. I know I was wrong to do it, but I couldn't stop myself."

Sasuke sighed and stared down at the floor. He wasn't sure about this, but he let Naruto hold him for now. He felt comfortable like this. He knew he still wasn't fully trusting of the blond, and it would remain so for awhile. It was okay though because he felt that they would grow closer as time passed.

"Just don't do it again unless you ask, okay? I was tempted to hit you again," Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, lifting his free hand to rub the back of his head. "Sure okay. I promise."

Sasuke turned his head to look at him again.

Naruto smiled at him. "Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained silent for a moment as he looked into blue eyes. "Hn?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Dark eyes blinked stupidly at the request. Should he let Naruto kiss him? Should he push him away? He didn't know, but part of him wanted th blond to take him in his arms like he was now, and never let him go. The other part? Wanted to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible. His hand fisted tighter in the orange cloth he was holding onto, the warring sides in his troubled mind beginning to give him a headache.

Ever so slowly one side was beginning to win, wondering what it would be like to have Naruto's lips pressed against his own in a kiss he could welcome, and not something randomly pressed onto him. Slowly he nodded, black eyes locked on blue.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke when he saw the nod, one hand lifting to cradle the back of the Uchiha's head, and the other to cup his cheek. Slowly Naruto leaned in, and despite Sasuke's sudden urge to pull away he held still, eyes flickering down to Naruto's lips before looking up into blue eyes once more.

The blond smiled reassuringly at him as he closed the distance between them, and closed the gap as his lips brushed lightly against Sasuke's in what could only be called chaste. It was sweet, it was tender, and it was ever so slow. Sasuke didn't pull away like Naruto had feared he would. Instead the older teen slowly pressed forward, their lips pressing harder against each other.

Surprised blue eyes watched as dark ones slid closed, and felt the body against his relaxing slightly. Both kept their mouthes closed. Sasuke for not knowing anything about kissing, and Naruto for not wanting to push Sasuke farther than he was ready to go. This new intimacy between them was entirely new, and Naruto would not fuck it all up by pushing Sasuke to far.

No. He knew would have to take things slow with Sasuke. The Uchiha's life was fucked up enough as it was. Naruto was not going to make things worse. He cared to much for him to hurt him.

Naruto pulled away after a few moments, his thumb idly rubbing a soft, pale cheek, and watched as dark eyes fluttered open to stare at him once more. In return Naruto offered the suddenly blushing Uchiha a gentle smile, finding the way Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink utterly adorable. Though there was no way in hell he was going to tell Sasuke that. Not a chance. He liked his manhood just where it was.

Naruto took a slight risk as he leaned back in, and kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose before he sat back, and released the Uchiha's head. The bewildered look Sasuke was throwing at him was even more adorable than the blush still highlighting his cheeks. Sasuke really had no idea just how cute he was, it seemed. Not that it mattered. Naruto still adored him.

Sasuke's mouth opened to speak, but when no words would come he snapped it shut. To say that little kiss had been surprising would be an understatement. No one had ever kissed his face other than Sakaye before today, and even then she had never kissed his lips or his nose. Not even out of motherly affection. It had always been his cheeks, forehead, or the top of his head. To be kissed on the nose was awkward to him.

Naruto was laughing inwardly as he watched Sasuke's face, a smile lighting up the blond's face. There was no way in hell he was ever going to let Sasuke go. No chance in hell. Sasuke was going to be his forever.

Sasuke frowned, his mouth remaining closed when he couldn't find the right words to speak. He looked to Naruto as the blond let out a soft chuckle, and tan arms suddenly wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Sasuke struggled only briefly before he gave in, letting his head fall to rest against Naruto's shoulder, his hand loosening its death grip on the blond's shirt.

A gentle hand began rubbing his back, and Sasuke sighed softly at the contact, dark eyes sliding shut once again. If there was one thing he could be thankful for it was that he'd met Naruto. From the very first day the blond had been understanding of the way he was, and didn't push him beyond his limits. He just let Sasuke do things as he wished, and kept the sudden psychotic fan girls as far away from him as possible. He couldn't ask for a better friend.

Maybe. Just maybe. This. Whatever it was. Could develop into something more. Sasuke didn't know, and Naruto could only hope it would. He could only hope that Sasuke would accept what was growing between them, and help the blond to nurture their growing relationship.

Sasuke had already agreed to let them try, and despite his idiotic actions it had not completely ruined Naruto's chances with him. for that he was grateful.

After a few moments Naruto stopped rubbing Sasuke's back, and looked down at him. "You wanna go back downstairs?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe we should. Wouldn't want them thinking Okasan killed you or something."

Naruto laughed at that. "True."

Slowly the two teens disentangled themselves, and rose from the bed. Naruto even went so far as to wrap and arm loosely around Sasuke's waist, and to his surprise it remained there as they made their way out of the master bedroom. A blush still adorned Sasuke's cheeks, but it was only a slight flush and hardly noticeable now. As they slowly made their way down the stairs, Sasuke pressed himself slightly to Naruto's side, feeling reassured by the blond's touch and presence.

He knew there was something between them, and he was going against his instincts to stay so close to the blond. He wanted this though. he desperately wanted this. He was so tired of constantly shying away from everyone. Of being so damn skittish and afraid of anything resembling friendship. It was hard at first, but now that he was back in his home town maybe things would get better. Especially if Naruto was there to help him. He couldn't quite call anyone else friend yet, but maybe one day he would. They were all slightly more than mere acquaintances now. At first he had been so unsure of what they're true intentions were, but day by day things were gradually changing for the better, and he had something to look forward to. He knew that the day would come that he didn't have to be so afraid.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked up rather startled when Naruto was suddenly ripped from his side by his elder brother, pulled into a headlock by the older man.

"You're such a brat," Itachi said as he held onto the blond he'd captured, refusing to let the struggling teen go. He looked to his littler brother, amused when Sasuke almost stepped forward to help, though it appeared he didn't know just **who** to help. The blond or his brother.

"I am not!" Naruto retorted as he struggled to free himself from Itachi's unrelenting grip.

"Of course you are. You did not one, but two stupid things knowing the consequences. I'm surprised Sakaye didn't tear you a knew one."

Naruto huffed and dug his fingers into Itachi's forearm in the attempt to get him to let go. No such luck.

"It's a good thing Sasuke likes you or **I** would tear you a new one. But don't you dare think for a minute your getting out of punishment."

Naruto squawked in indignation as he struggled harder to free himself.

"So. Because you decided not to heed my warnings, you blondie are going to do chores today. Both mine **and** Sasuke's."

"What?! That's not fair!"

Itachi whacked the back of his head with one hand before returning it to hold onto the still fighting blond. "Neither was what you did to Sasuke. I might forgive you if you do everything perfectly." He lifted his head to smirk at his bewildered little brother, who stared openly between his brother and _boyfriend_, not at all sure if he should be doing something to stop Itachi or not. "I love my little brother more than you can possibly imagine, Naruto," he continued as he finally released the blond. "He hasn't had an easy life, and I'm damn well not going to let anyone do something to make things harder for him. He doesn't need that, nor does he deserve it."

Itachi lifted a hand, and beckoned for his little brother to come to him. Without question Sasuke stepped forward, and into the welcoming arms of his beloved aniki.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Look. I know I fucked up, okay? But I swear I'm not going to ever hurt him. I get that he's had a difficult life, and while I can't say I quite know how he feels I can at least say I want to make things better for him. I want Sasuke to be happy, and no way in hell am I going to fuck that up again. You hear me?"

Itachi smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear, but it still doesn't get you off the hook." His smile turned to a smirk. "Now get to work, blondie. Go find Nadia and she'll tell you what you need to do. The two of us on the other hand are going to be having a bit of fun. I would like to get to know Sakaye's old friends better, and Sasuke needs to have the chance to be around his new ones without you."

Naruto pouted, wanting to say something to get out of it, but giving up. There was no way he would win and get out the chores pushed upon him by Sasuke's protective older brother. Instead he just sighed heavily and stomped off to look for the woman in question.

**-**

For the better part of the day it had long become a running joke that Naruto was the new maid of house. Not only had Itachi forced him into doing not only his chores, but Sasuke's as well, he had also forced Naruto into a butler uniform Nadia had mysteriously procured. He rather would have had him in a maid's outfit, but none were to be found. The butler uniform served well enough though, and every last one of them had the blond running about at their beck and call. Retrieving drinks and snacks alike.

It was highly amusing to say the least. Ninochka had taken to following the blond as he rushed about, and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. The other three Borzoi had simply lazed about the room they all occupied, watching the pup on and off during bouts of wakefulness.

It was mostly idle chatter between the two groups, occasionally drifting to speculation on what Sakaye was doing, but not lingering on it to much. Hers wasn't a life she envied, and deep in the guts of many of her friends they had a feeling something terrible lay in her near future. What, they couldn't say. They could only hope it wasn't death.

They did not linger to long on such morbid thoughts, though. It wasn't like them to, and with so many of their students here and one playing servant it was just better not to anyways.

Naruto himself they could tell was exhausted. He'd been cleaning and running about almost nonstop for hours, and Itachi had barely let him have a break before he was pushed out of a chair to return to his work.

It was Sasuke that found it the most amusing of all of them. He didn't laugh like the others did, or comment on Naruto's new clothes like they did. Itachi knew though. The slight twitching in Sasuke's shoulders was missed by the others, but he saw it. He knew his little brother was finding the blond's role quite amusing. He simply wasn't as nearly open as the others. Few ever saw much emotion from the younger Uchiha brother. It was rare if you weren't family.

Well. Emotion other than anger and annoyance that is. Those were quite hard to miss unless they were as blind as bat. Or blindfolded.

Itachi though was admittedly the worst. It was fortunate that the floors were hard wood, and sealed with no cracks between the boards. Several times each hour they spent in that room talking, he would intentionally spill something on the floor. Be it drink or food. Naruto would be called back to clean it up before it ruined the floor, and to hurry about it.

He whispered in Itachi's ear after a particularly large mess that he would get his revenge, and it sent Itachi into a bout of laughter he didn't even try to contain. Naruto scowled at him as he cleaned up the mess, and promptly left the room to finish whatever it was he'd been doing.

Eventually Itachi did release him. he'd finished all of the chores given to him, and it was well into sundown when he finished. Naruto hadn't missed a step when Itachi told him he was finished, and he raced off to Sasuke's room to change into normal clothes. Maybe he could burn the butler's uniform he'd been forced to wear.

He was so getting Itachi back for this.

He turned suddenly when the door behind him open, his shirt still poised above him, ready to be pulled down over his head. Blue eyes stared silently into black, watching as the dark haired teen silently shut the door behind himself, twisting the lock on the door.

He started to lower the shirt down over his head and pale hands were suddenly on his chest, and he stopped moving to stare in wonder at the older teen. It confused him to see Sasuke doing this, but the look in those eyes was just so curious and innocent he couldn't help but let him do as he pleased. So he pulled the shirt off one arm, and dropped it to the floor.

Naruto could only watch as pale fingers traced along the muscles of his torso, moving over the lines, down to his waist and back up to his collarbone.

His breath hitched when dark eyes lifted to look into his own. A look he couldn't even begin to describe.

Slowly. Ever so slowly did Sasuke leaned forward, lifting his head, brushing his lips in the lightest of touches across Naruto's before he stepped back, drawing completely away from the blond.

Naruto blinked stupidly, not missing the small smile on the others lips before the Uchiha turned, unlocked the door and promptly slipped out of the room.

When the door clicked shut behind Sasuke, Naruto just stared a moment longer before his mind registered he was alone again.

"What the fuck was that?"

The blond frowned and bent to pick up his shirt, tugging it quickly on over his head, and moved to the door.

He was not at all prepared to suddenly have a body falling against his him, and even less prepared to find a startled Sasuke suddenly in his arms.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, preventing him from leaving when the older teen suddenly jerked and attempted to get away from him.

"Not so fast." He dragged Sasuke back into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.

Sasuke struggled to free himself as the blond dragged him towards the bed, growing annoyed when his attempts proved futile. He gasped when Naruto suddenly sat down on his bed, pulling him into the blond's lap as he sat. He froze for only a moment before his struggles renewed, becoming more vigorous as he attempted to get away.

"Let go!"

Naruto shook his head and shifted Sasuke to a more comfortable position. "Not until you tell me why you did what you did a minute ago."

Sasuke scowled, but didn't stop struggling, fingers clawing at the arms around him, trying to get them to release their hold around his chest. He didn't have an explanation. He couldn't even begin to say why he'd done it. He just had. He hadn't intended to touch him like he had. Just kiss and go.

Seeing the tanned chest had set something off, and he just wanted to touch. There were muscles he didn't have. A body shaped so differently from his own. Wider. Stronger. Compared to his slender frame something about the blond's body was just so fascinating to him. Not even Itachi's body was like the blond's and he'd seen his brother enough times to know they were just as different as he and Naruto were.

His older brother's body had a slender frame like his own, though admittedly more muscled. It just proved his brother was more active than he himself was. Not that he minded anyways. Sasuke preferred lazing about, and just drawing for hours on end. He didn't do well in sports, and it didn't bother him. Never had. Granted most people were reluctant to pick him for teams in gym class whenever they played a sport, but it was only because he never desired to prove he could do well enough in most of them. He just didn't care enough to try.

He didn't have the answer the blond was demanding from him. He didn't know how to explain a mere whim. Nearly impossible to do, he figured.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he continued trying to get away from the obnoxious blond, trying to pry strong arms holding him firmly away from himself. His efforts were futile, but he refused to give up. He would get away, damn it. He had to! This was embarrassing!

Behind him Naruto sighed, and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Tell me," Naruto said, his breath against the back of the Uchiha's neck making the older male shiver slightly in his arms.

Sasuke shifted in his laps, fingers feebly scratching at his arms. That shift sent a delightful shiver through Naruto's body, and he had to exert all his will to tell his lower regions to **not** react like it so desperately wanted to. He swore internally and tightened his arms around his boyfriend.

"Sasuke," he said into his ear, resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know why you teased me."

Sasuke frowned and shifted again, unintentionally, and unknowingly rubbing himself against something he probably shouldn't be rubbing against. "I," he began. "I don't know. I just. I just wanted to."

Naruto chuckled and turned his head, pressing his lips to Sasuke's cheek.

The pale Uchiha squirmed in his lap, still feebly trying to escape the blond's hold.

"Stop moving."

That soft voice in his ear again had Sasuke shivering again, and he obeyed for who knew what reason. Sasuke stilled when lips latched onto his neck, sucking gently at his pale flesh. He shivered and tilted his head away, trying to get that mouth of him. "Naruto." His voice came out as more of a strangled whisper than anything. Thankfully the mouth pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Naruto's gentle voice said into his ear again. "I couldn't resist. You just looked so inviting."

Sasuke sighed and leaned back against his boyfriend, the fight to get away having left him entirely. "Baka."

Naruto laughed and lightly smacked Sasuke's clothed stomach. "I'm not a baka."

Sasuke huffed in indignation at being smacked. "Yes you are. And don't hit me."

Naruto smirked and slapped the Uchiha's stomach again. "Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?"

The Uchiha frowned in thought, and a smirked formed on his lips. He pushed back hard, his feet scrambling to get a good position on the floor as he did. Behind him the idiot blond yelped in surprise as he suddenly shoved backwards onto the older teen's bed, one arm releasing the pale teen to catch himself before his head smacked into the wall.

It was the opportunity Sasuke had been looking for and he easily slipped out of Naruto's grasp, sliding along the blond's body, and rising smoothly to his feet whereupon he whirled around to smirk at the befuddled blond still lying on his bed.

"Ba. Ka."

Naruto frowned and sat up, rubbing at the back of his head a moment. He looked at Sasuke, noting how proudly the Uchiha stood with his arms crossed over his chest, cocky smirk on his thin lips. Naruto slid forward and rose to his feet, arms moving slowly. He watched as Sasuke took a step back away from him, ad scurried out of reach when tan arms snapped out to grab him.

Sasuke snickered and turned, bolting for the door, and yanking it open before throwing himself out into the hallway. He didn't look back as he sprinted to the stairs, distantly hearing thudding footsteps behind him. He hurried down the stairs, hand trailing along the banister as he ran. He nearly knocked his brother over at the bottom, but barely spared him a glance as he dashed towards the back of the house, barely dodging around the people suddenly stepping into his path.

He could hear Naruto chasing after him, shouting for him to stop running away from him. He ignored the blond and continued to run, barely pausing before he shoved open the back door and threw himself out onto the back patio. He left the door hanging open, and raced around the pool to the yard beyond.

He could still hear the blond shouting after him to get his scrawny pale ass back there, but he just ignored him and continued running. He was vaguely aware of his sudden company. Behind him the four dogs were loping along after him, clearly enjoying the new game he was playing with the blond.

He didn't even hear the blond as he suddenly tumbling on the ground, yelping in surprise as he found himself once again trapped by Naruto. He was more surprised to find himself lying on top of Naruto instead of underneath him, his arms folded between their chests, there legs tangled together.

He panted heavily as he stared down at Naruto, dark eyes wide. His cheeks stained red as he stared openly at the blond, unable to move from where he lay.

What he did not expect was the fingers suddenly at his sides, brushing against him. His eyes widened impossibly, and he struggled to keep a straight face as the torturous fingers attacked his sides vigorously.

It was a deeply hidden secret that only Itachi and his mother knew. He was still ticklish. Not by much, but enough that if he couldn't keep himself under control he would start laughing. He tried to keep himself from laughing, eyes staring down at mirth filled blue ones.

He couldn't stop it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop it. The firm line of his mouth cracked, and a small laugh escaped between his parting lips. He snapped his lips back together, cheeks darkening further.

The blond beneath him smirked and increased the attack on his sides. Sasuke tried harder to keep from laughing, but eventually the idiot won out and his stern face cracked again, his mouth opening as he could no longer stop himself from laughing. His eyes closed as he squirmed atop the blond, trying to wriggle his way free, but the effort barely there. His laughter was to consuming to allow him much energy to spare to escape from him.

Below him Naruto started chuckling as the attack on the Uchiha continued. Sasuke couldn't stop the laughs and giggles that escaped from him as his idiot boyfriend mercilessly tickled him.

"Stop!" he tried to gasp out, hands grasping at the blond's shirt. "No more!"

Naruto grinned and continued. "Beg."

"No!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He would **not** beg for him to stop.

Naruto did not relent. If the Uchiha refused to beg for him to stop, then he would not. He would continue until he did.

Sasuke's stomach and sides were beginning to hurt the longer it went on, and the more he laughed.

"Stop!" he tried again. "Naruto!"

The blond smiled at him, his fingers moving against his sides, continuing the relentless attack.

"Please!" He couldn't take it anymore. His stomach was clenching in pain. He needed it to end. "Naruto, please! Stop!"

Naruto let it continue a moment longer before he stopped, it wasn't quite what he wanted, but it was enough. His hands held Sasuke's sides as the Uchiha slumped on top of him, sides heaving as he panted heavily for air.

His head lay on Naruto's chest, eyes squeezed shut. "Dobe."

Naruto laughed, and wrapped his arms the Uchiha. "Love you, too."

Sasuke huffed, and let his eyes open as he lifted his head, turning it to look at Naruto. "Don't. Don't do that again."

Naruto grinned at him and lifted his head, kissing the tip of a pale nose.

**TBC...**


End file.
